Junior Detectives
by Rhi Rhi AKA DamienGurl666
Summary: The boys are being called up to catch the infamous serial toilet paper caper, Josh Meyers by the local police meanwhile Kenny gets a volunteering gig at the local hospital where he had formed a close bond with a sick child from the town's prominent family. Playing detectives got real when a real case had hits home with everyone in town.
1. Community Service

Warning: This South Park Fan fiction story has very foul language, implied sexual situations, terms, and a great mass mockery that the show is widely known for over the years. That I do not own or created South Park by Trey Parker, Matt Stone and Comedy Central because I write my own stories between season breaks. It is intended for mature reading if you find it too vulgar to read that you have the choice to do not read it at all or do not a give a crap at all which I hope that you will be enjoy it and laugh your ass off.

 **Junior Detectives**

 **Chapter 1: Community Service**

One brisk yet sunny morning had settled over the small semi normal mountain town of South Park, Colorado on the weekend. Which its quietness had drifted back into peace after following the events of the possible vampire apocalypse had almost taken place a week earlier. Cut to Cartman's Basement where the boys were sitting at poorly made desks that it looks like a kiddie version of the local police station that Cartman had seated himself at one of the lead detective's desk that Dovahkiin also seated at the other desk doing his paperwork.

"The over demanding Mayor Testaburger is on our asses to solve this crime wave right now, gentlemen?" Cartman said while chewing on his jelly-filled doughnut as he was milling through his folder at that moment. "Inspector Butters, can you file these papers for me please."

"Goddamnit, Cartman that I'd like to remind you that Butters is not your personal errand boy!" Kyle ranted wildly, while he was sitting there glancing at him with a dark glare that is when Dovahkiin's cell phone begins to ring at that moment.

"Hello, this is Det. Sgt. Dovahkiin Hughes of South Park Junior Crime Unit….Annie, what's wrong that those sixth graders had taken your Justin Bieber's doll again that I'll be down there in a few minutes." Dovahkiin spoke into his cell as he had got up from his seat that is when he had broke from character that his girlfriend is more important over a game.

"Oh, look like that someone is going to get their ass kicked again." Cartman replied along with a soft evil laugh while he was watching his lead officer leaving the area to defend his girlfriend against bullies once again.

"Dude, wait up that I'm going to help you out!" Kenny mumbles aloud, as he races upstairs to catch up with him.

"Oh, my that I hope that both Dovahkiin and Kenny will come out of this without bruises and scratches after dealing with those sixth grade bullies." Butters added in a worry tone voice while he was sitting next to both of Stan and Kyle.

"Butters, you know that both Dovahkiin and Kenny will come out of this fine, so, don't have a fucking hissy fit." Cartman explained, which his lips were complete covered with sticky grape jelly and powder sugar after destroying the doughnut that he was eating earlier.

Meanwhile at the same time, cut to Alamosa Maximum Security Juvenile Center inside the guard's command center. Where one of inmates jumped a guard who was sleeping on the job that he was bounded with super strong toilet paper to the rolling chair and duct tape gagged him that the young inmate in question looks very familiar which it was Josh Myers, who are planning to escapes from the building . That he had asked Trent Boyett who had just recently got out of juvive to help his escape that Trent turned him down that he wants to enjoy his life outside of juvive hall, and Scott Tenorman has had been moved to a highly secured state's mental ward.

"I'm must be leaving now, officer, so, goodbye for now." Josh said while he was standing there with a devious smile was plastered clearly on his lips and holding his double roll of his finest toilet paper in his left hand.

Back in town, cut to the police station inside the squad room that all of the plain clothed and uniformed officers were standing there having a friendly chat. When all sudden Officer Alexander McDaniels had came walking through the double swinging doors that he was on a leave for a family issue in Michigan along that he was not in his police uniform that he was wearing a hoodie and hat with his alma mater logo, Univ. of Michigan.

"What the fuck happened to the town now, and when did we had gotten a Whole Foods Store?" Officer McDaniels said that he had a very shocked tone and look had formed on his heavy bearded face while he was looking at his fellow officers who were standing there with smiles on their faces.

"Welcome back, Officer McDaniels that you had noticed the brand new SodoSopa district that we just recently had putted up." Yates said as he had stepped forward to greet his officer back from a double maternally leave/vacation that Officer McDaniels stood there looking horrible that he don't give a shit about that district which he is more concerned about something else "What do you think about our new district?"

"Meh…I'll be out for the rest of the day which I've something important to do." Officer McDaniels replied with a heavy sigh, that he had walked out of the room that all of the officers just stood looking at each other's with great shock very funny at that moment.

"Man, that we have someone is a sourpuss among us right now." Officer Foley said which all of the officers had gathered around like a bunch of gossip queens who were catching up on their daily gossip. That is when they had noticed both Mayor McDaniels and Officer BarBrady were standing behind them.

"Uh, fellas …. What is the problem, and who is a sourpuss? BarBrady asked that they all turn around to looks at their superiors that the mayor does not look pleased at all.

"Well, sir it is Officer McDaniels that it seems that he appeared to don't give a shit about our town's SodoSopa district at all?" Yates explained that the mayor looks dumbfounded to learned that her biggest supporter is not pleased about her big pet project at all which the mayor had brought her cell phone out of her blazer jacket's jacket to call him.

"Alexander, this is your mother that I'd heard being you was being an asshole a few minutes ago!" McDaniels angrily spoke on the phone that Alex was sitting in his pickup truck doing that infamous McDaniels eye roll while she was chewing him a brand new ass right now that he had decided to hang up. "Did you just hang up on me, what the hell had gotten into him all sudden?"

"Did something bad had happened in Michigan, mayor?" Johnson added that the mayor just stood there with her brows raised, as she looks at him very funny yet concerned that is when Yates' office phone begins to ring at that moment.

XXXX

Not long after both Kenny and Dovahkiin had just finished by opening a can of whoop ass upon the sixth graders who were messing with Dovahkiin's girlfriend and her little doll once again. That came into view that a bunch of sixth graders was lying on the ground bruised and bleeding from Dovahkiin's super strength that the boys and Annie were standing there looking at the freshly made carnage which Dovahkiin had quickly handles her precious doll back to her.

"Dovahie, thank you so much for saving my doll again that this means too much to me." Annie said in a thankful tone voice, as she leaned forward to kiss her boyfriend on the left cheek, which Dovahkiin's cheeks had begun to brightly up in deep red from love and a big smile grew on his lips. "No problem, my lady!" Dovahkiin said that he had kissed her left hand that she blushed at him too.

"Lame as hell you guys." Cartman said in a low whisper while Butters was standing next to him that he was gasping his hands together which he have a smile on his face.

"Aww, Dovahkiin likes Annie, fellas." Butters added that Cartman just stood there giving him a clear dark glare at that moment. That Kenny had noticed the mayor and her aides were walking through which he is kinda of pissed about the town had built the SodoSopa district around his house when all sudden a couple of townsfolk had stopped her in her tracks that Kenny had decided to leave to heads for somewhere right now.

"Hey, Kenny, where are you going to that I may ask?" Stan asks which Kenny had stopped in his tracks to looks at them.

"Well, it is called doing something for the community that I'd gotten a volunteering gig at Hell Pass Hospital's children ward." Kenny mumbled loudly before walking away.

"When the hell did he had gotten a volunteering gig at the hospital?' Cartman asked that others look on in great shock.

"Dude, community service isn't that bad that I'm used to do it all time when I was living in Saginaw." Dovahkiin explained a few minutes later, cut to Hospital Pass Hospital's children wing, which Kenny was walking through the hallway when he had noticed a greatly ill young girl with long dark colored hair, and light Mahoney colored skin was lying in the tiny bed. That Officer McDaniels and his wife, Keisha was standing there with a doctor in the hallway.

"Officer and Mrs. McDaniels, that we will be ready for surgery when Doctor Singh arrived here from Ann Arbor to assist the repair the hole in Kylie's heart." The doctor spoke to the two young parents that Keisha, one of the execs at the hospital.

"Alexander, you should let your mother know about this that Kylie is still her granddaughter along with Selena, Quincy, and Rosemary between you and your sister." Keisha replied that she was standing there glaring at him that her husband stood there sighing with disbelief.

"Oh, Keisha that I'd blew her off earlier this morning after I'd blew most of my coworkers off too which I don't want to stress my mother out more which I'd bet she was stressed out over that Jimmy Fallon's Shitheads of Murica comment." Alexander said along with a heavy sigh and rubbing back of his head that he is unaware of Kenny was standing there listening to their conversation that he had sneaked into her room.

"I don't care, Alexander Preston McDaniels that she needs her grandparents right now." Keisha clamored her disgust aloud toward her husband.

"Hi, who are you, my name is Kylie?" Kylie said that her voice sounds like very similar to his little sister but younger than her a few years as she had clutched her blue and maize colored teddy bear close to her.

"My name is Kenny, so, you must be Mayor McDaniels' granddaughter." Kenny replied as he had seated himself on her bed to chat with her that is when he had handled her some crayons and coloring pages to do."Nice teddy bear you have there."

"Thank you, Kenny that I'd gotten this from my daddy while we were at The Big House in Ann Arbor, Michigan when I was seeing my doctor there." Kylie explained that she was wearing a smile on her ill looking face.

"That is cool." Kenny said that this bring a smile to his heavily hooded face from a long bad week that he was having this week from the endless building of SodoSopa around his home that unaware of him that he was being watched by his friends at that moment.

"But I'm really sick right now?" Kylie said that her voice was filled with sadness as she looks at Kenny.

"Dude, is Kinny hanging out with Mayor McDaniels' granddaughter?" Cartman said as he looks at his friends who are sitting at the waiting area that they had broken off from their play of junior detectives.

"So, Douchebag are we going out on a double date with Annie and Wendy at the movie tonight?" Stan asks while Dovahkiin was sitting there looking at his cell phone going through his texts right now.

"Yeah, we still need what time to meet at the theater tonight from Wendy and Annie." Dovahkiin replied, as he was busy with milling through his phone without looking up.

Meanwhile at the same time, cut at South Park City Hall inside the mayor's office that Mayor McDaniels was sitting at her desk looking at her papers that she is extremely pissed right now. Due from what she had dealt with today from her own son who had blew her off on the phone down to finding the serial toilet paper caper had escaped from custody.

"Why I am surrounded by idiots?" McDaniels said while she was leaning back in her chair and her blouse's collar was loosened that she was smoking a cigarette to calm her nerves down when Johnson had came running in there to tell her something important."Oh, what is it now, Johnson?"

"Mayor, I'd found out why Alex is so moody lately that I'd ran into Doctor Gauche during my lunch hour which he had said Kylie is in hospital right now for open heart surgery." Johnson explained about the Alex's situation, which Mayor McDaniels just sat there looking numb from hearing that news that she feels greatly terrible for yelling at her son for no reason at that moment.

"Goddamnit….Now I feels horrible for yelling at him earlier." McDaniels said when she was sitting there with her hands resting against her temples. "Oh, this is just peachy today, Johnson I want you to find those kids to get them to help us with capturing that Josh Meyers."

"Mayor, where are you going that I'm asking?" Johnson asks that he had noticed her getting up from her seat that she was heading out for the hospital at that moment.

I'm going to see my sick granddaughter." McDaniels replied as she was putting her heavy black colored pleat jacket on as she walks out of the room. "Hold my calls while I'm out which I'm feels like a bitch right now." That is when Freddie looks up from his work while he was sitting at his desk to look at her while she was leaving.

"Johnson, where the mayor is going to right now?" Freddie asks when Johnson had stepped out of his boss' office at that moment.

"She has a family emergency." Johnson answered.

 _"To Be Continued"_

 _ **Author's notes: On the Heels of The City Part of Town that I'm wanted to added the plot of Kenny being a caring person to his sister like he is doing to other people in this story . Also the final two chapters of The Quest for the Stick is up.**_


	2. Restated

**Chapter 2: Restated**

After Kenny had just finished his volunteering gig that he was leaving for home for the rest of the night that Officer McDaniels had stopped him in his tracks to thank him for cheering his little girl up during her illness. That unknown to them that Mayor McDaniels had arrived with BarBrady at that moment that the off duty officer handled him a couple of 20 dollars for dinner, which Kenny had quickly pocketed it.

"Thanks, Kenny for staying with my little girl which it had cheered her up time, before her upcoming major surgery that you can visit her anytime that I wish that I'm could do something more for you that I would." Officer McDaniels commented on Kenny's kind heart, which both of them looks up to see Mayor McDaniels standing there.

"Bye, Officer McDaniels that I'll see you tomorrow." Kenny mumbles aloud with disgust. He was walking away from the scene that he had popped his head up in the air. when he was walking by the mayor and BarBrady that he is still mad at them for building SodoSopa around his house that he was planning to get something to eat for his family that the sight of them is making him to do a middle finger salute at them.

"Mom and sir, it is nice to see you step away from your pet project." Alex replied which he was standing there rolling his eyes at his own mother who was looking at him with a very shocked look to what she had just heard came from his mouth a few seconds ago. That is when he had walks away from them, which he wants to be alone with his sick little daughter.

"When something is doing well which it will come back to bite me in the ass as always, George?" McDaniels said along with a heavy sigh, as she paces back and forth very nervously while BarBrady sat there looking at her that she had sat down."Meh….This is coming to be a very long week that I can tell already?"

"Gosh, Mary…He have your stubbornness?" BarBrady added, which the mayor just gave his a clear dark glare at BarBrady.

"He is your step son too, George!" McDaniels snapped back at him in a low angry whisper, as she had whispered into his left ear while she has a venomous glare on her face.

Later that same night at the McCormick's residence, that SodoSopa district had started to slow down, since the opening of the local Whole Foods store and Shi TPA Town was created. That is when Kenny had walked into the door that he was holding a couple of hot and fresh made pizzas, breadsticks along a two litter of pop which both Carol and Stewart looks very shocked to what he had found.

"Kenny, where you gotten the money for this feast?" Stewart questioned, as his middle child had placed the surprised bounty on the kitchen table.

"It looks like that I've a guardian angel out there after all, dad." Kenny replied which he is keeping his secret donor' identity hidden from his own family.

"Karen and Kevin, it is supper time!" Carol yells at the top of her lungs that is when both Kevin and Karen had came running into the kitchen for dinner. Meanwhile, back at Hell Pass Hospital inside the private waiting room where Mayor McDaniels was sitting there reading her romance novel while BarBrady was sitting there asleep which he had putted his cap over his face while Kylie is in surgery right now.

"Mayor, you don't look yourself right now that we had come here to see you after we didn't hear anything from you at all." Johnson said, as both he and Freddie had come walking into the room that they had coffee and snacks for them at that moment.

"Johnson, I've a lot on my mind right now that Kylie is in surgery as we speak, and Alex had been ignoring me all night long." McDaniels replied after she had puts her book down on her lap as she looks at her right-handed man after she had taken a cup of coffee from him. All sudden they all looks up that is when Alex had walks into the room that he was texting on his phone that he was continuing his silence strike against his own mother. "See, what I'm going through right now?"

"Oh, Johnson, can you tell my mother that the reason why I'm not talking to her right now, because she had yelled at me earlier today." Alex McDaniels said while the mayor was still sitting there looking angry with him.

"Jesus Christ, you are still mad at me over that little yelling accident, which I didn't know about the situation about Kylie at that time that I'm sorry." McDaniels replied, while she was sitting there, when BarBrady had awaked from his little nap that all sudden his cell phone begins to ring.

"Hello, this is George BarBrady….Josh; you need to listen to me that you need to turn yourself in which it is going to be worse on your record?" BarBrady explained, while he was nervously pacing back and forth which the mayor had overheard his conversation shaken a nerve within her at that moment.

"Well, Officer BarBrady that you need to catch me first which I'm going to toilet papered every business in the historic SodoSopa and Shi Tpa Town districts which you and idiotic officers can't stopped me…Goodbye." Josh spoke into the phone, which all sudden he had decided to end his phone with the police chief in case he was being trance by the local police for his location right now.

The following morning that Kenny had popped his hooded head into Kylie's room which the young girl is sleeping and recovering from having open heart surgery earlier in the morning that he had taken a seat next to her side to keep her some company when she awakes. That he is unaware of Mayor McDaniels is standing outside of the room watching him, after sending BarBrady out to find the boys to get them to help catch Josh before all Hell breaks loose in town again. That is when Kylie had awaked up from her deep slumber, which she had smiled at him when she had seen him.

"Kenny, my guardian angel that you had came back to me that I'd some good news for you that my heart is fixed which I'm can be a normal kid to play again." Kylie said along with a smile had formed on her tired looking face.

"That I hope for that day to come, Kylie." Kenny mumbled while he had sat down next to her while she was playing with her teddy bear that he had saw the blood transfusion line in her little hand.

XXXXX

Across town, which it was later during the day, cut to South Park Police station inside the main squad room where all of the uniformed and plainclothes detectives were sitting doing their paperwork which Yates was sitting at his desk writing his reviews on Yelp instead of doing actual police work to located Josh Meyers before he does something terrible. That is when the boys minus Kenny came rushing through the double swinging doors, which they are dressed in their junior detectives costumes right now.

"Detective Sergeant, we are here to help you out with capturing the serial toilet paper caper, Josh Meyers." Kyle said, as he stepped forward that Yates had stopped typing on his computer to give him a clear dark glare.

"Look, kids that I'm super busy with Yelp reviews right now." Yates replied in an annoyed tone voice, while he was glaring them down that BarBrady had arrived there in the nick of time, which Yates was about to throw them out.

"There you are boys that I'm going to restate you as junior detectives by the mayor's orders to capture Josh Myers." BarBrady states that he had placed his cap on one of his officers' desk. "Hey, wait a minute... Where is that kid in the orange parka?"

"Well, BarBrady that Kinny got a volunteering gig at the local hospital right now." Cartman explained that Yates had gone back to typing his Yelp reviews on his computer once again.

"Sir, how is Officer McDaniels' little girl is doing right now?" Yates asks that BarBrady just look at him which he was about to sworn the boys in as junior detectives.

"She is doing fine that she had her surgery earlier this morning." BarBrady replied that he looks super nervous rubbing the back of his neck with his left hand at that moment, and then he had changed the subject. "Well, I'm better to get to swear these boys in as junior detectives then."

"Wait, sir that long dark chocolate hair boy with the glasses is currently a junior detective after he had beaten the shit out of those Nazi zombies who was rampaging through our town a year ago, which I'm need to finish this Yelp review for City Wok!" Yates added that Dovahkiin just stood there in silent looking at him, which Yates was continuing to write his review that the boys minus Cartman were lightly gigging right now.

Back at Hell Pass Hospital that Kenny had sneaked away from Kylie who was taking a nap, which he had went into the bathroom that he had pulls a very familiar clothing out of his backpack that it was his Mysterion's costume after getting a text from Dovahkiin about the news.

Back at Hell Pass hospital at the same time… Outside of Kylie's room that Mayor McDaniels was outside taking phone calls on her smart phone, which she was conducting city business while she was away from her office. That she had her back to her granddaughter's door that a purple colored flash had came passing through the hallway, which it was Mysterion.

"Alright, Johnson, please keep me updated out through the rest of the day." McDaniels said that she had ended her call with her right-hand man, as she is about to reentered her granddaughter's room when she had seen Mysterion had perched himself on the window's sill to keep watch over Kylie as he does with Karen all time. "Mysterion… That I had seen that you had heard the call to protect our town once again?"

"Yes, madam that I'd heard about the toilet paper mastermind had escaped from Alamosa last night." Mysterion added in a low husky tone voice as he looks at her with great concern.

"I'm needs you to catch this little punk, before it gets out of the public eye, which I don't need another round of pressure bearing down upon me again after hearing those Jimmy Fallon's hurtful comments against our town." McDaniels explained in a tense tone that she is already a nervous wreck as it is with the situation of her granddaughter right now. "God, I'll to have a cigarette right now." That she had turned around to discover Mysterion was gone from the room, all sudden Alex had came up behind her with a couple of plastic bags with takeout from a local deli that he had returned from to pick lunch up.

"Mom, what is wrong?" Alex said, as he had placed the food bags on the rolling table while she had seated herself in the chair next to her sleeping granddaughter.

"Where the hell that mysterious kid had disappeared to?" McDaniels questioned as she looks around the room, which she had noticed the slightly opened furnace vent on the lower wall. "Damn, he is super fast."

Outside of the hospital that the boys were about to head into the building to find Kenny, when all sudden the furnace vent cover have come popping out of place after Mysterion had kicked it really hard to opened it.

"Kenny?" All of the boys said in unison, while he was standing there brushing the dust had covered his costume up while he was trekking through the narrow built steel maze to get out of the building.

"Dude, we had been restated as junior detectives to help the local idiots out to catch Josh Myers." Stan explained that Kenny was still brushing his costume off with dust that he had putted his backpack on that he had hidden under his cape.

"I know that I'd run into Mayor McDaniels in the hospital just a few minutes ago, you guys." Kenny said that they were walking toward the downtown area at that moment.

"So, what is the lead on this Josh, detectives?" Dovahkiin asked that he had decided to goes back into his detective character once again that he was wearing his University of Michigan's beanie in support of his favorite home college team.

"Hey, Douchebag that Officer McDaniels would think you are cool that he is a Michigan Alum." Kenny said after he had noticed his friend's hat, which he had remembered Officer McDaniels' civilian clothes that he was wearing.

"Well, Detective Sergeant Hughes that we could check out at Jim's RX Drugs drugstore for a possible lead." Kyle replied which he had quickly think about an easy lead.

"Oh, Right that we need to search for any evidence of a big purchase of toilet paper during the last 24 hours." Dovahkiin added, after being caught off guard with Kenny's off comment.

 _"To Be Continued"_

 ** _Author's notes: I am going for continuation from both of The City Part of Town and this week's You're Not Yelping. In addition, I am better getting my ass moving on Ghost Stories, which Halloween is two weeks away._**


	3. Guardian Angel

**Chapter 3: Guardian Angel**

The following morning that the boys are gearing up for their football practice for a big game against their archrival, Middle Park Cowboys this week that Randy, and Officer McDaniels were coaching their players on the field, while Dovahkiin was sitting on the bench eating a bowl of wheaties with blue colored Gatorade that replaced the milk. That Alex was not dressed in his police uniform or his alma mater gear, but he was a green hoodie with the cow logo on it along with khaki pants and a black baseball cap with the green letters of SP.

"Dude….That looks very gross that you're eating right now." Stan said, which he looks sick when he had saw Dovahkiin stuffed his mouth with that mess.

"The true breakfast of athletes which it dubbed, The Harbaugh Breakfast Challenge?" Dovahkiin replied as he was shoveling on through the blue colored munch which it is making Stan want to puke that is when David had came walking up to them with Kyle and Kenny to replaced Butters on the field for the rest of the season.

"Are you doing the Harbaugh Breakfast Challenge again, Dovahkiin?" Kenny asked, after he had pulled his helmet off that his scrappy blond hair was sticking up everywhere that is when rest of the team had joined their leader into taking The Harbaugh Breakfast Challenge.

"What is The Harbaugh Breakfast Challenge?" David asks while he looks very confused that everyone was taking the challenge that is when Dovahkiin had decided to explained that he had brought an empty cereal bowl out along with an orange box of Wheaties and yellow colored liquid filled Gatorade bottle.

"Dude, there is a legend that Michigan's head coach Jim Harbaugh likes to eat Wheaties with Gatorade, instead of milk for breakfast." Dovahkiin said while he was eating his bowl of fuel for sacking any players that he will come across.

Ewww!" Stan replied, while he was standing there covering his mouth with his left hand to prevent vomit from flying everywhere.

"What the hell are you kids are eating?" Randy said, after he had noticed his players were sitting around taking the challenge that is when Officer McDaniels had instantly recognized the challenge that he had taken his tablet out to take a picture of them taking the challenge on his Facebook that looks like that Jim have future recruits in the making as he wrote.

"Well, Mr. Marsh that we are taking the Harbaugh Breakfast Challenge right now!" Cartman said, while munching on from his bowl, after scooping up of the munch with his spoon at that moment. That is when Officer McDaniels' cell phone begins to ring at that moment which Dovahkiin had instantly recognized the sound of the ringtone it was "In the Big House" by the band, Pop Evil. When all sudden that Sgt. Yates along with Barkley, Adams and Foley showed up to get the boys to work on their assignment. "Commissioner… What a surprise to see you here on the field which we have a big game coming up?"

"Goddamnit, Kid that I'm not a commissioner which I'd told you many times before, that I'm a Detective Sergeant!" Yates expressed his annoyance aloud, as he glares down at the fat kid who was grinning with evil that had formed on his heavy plump face while he looks up at him to see him get angry at that moment. "Boys, we need your help now."

"Why, sarge that we are more concerned with winning that game against Middle Park right now!" Stan answered, while he was standing there with his helmet tucked under his left arm.

"To find this sick bastard for toilet papering our landmarks that I know that the chief had arrested you brats for toilet papering one of your teachers' houses a few years ago." Yates explained, while the PC Principal was walking up.

"Really, kid that the town's safety is more important than a damned football game." Barkley added, which everybody just looks at him very funny right now.

"Uh, Sarge that we are talking about South Park - Middle Park rivalry that it is much like the Michigan- Ohio State rivalry in the state of Colorado." Barkley commented, while Harrison was standing there rolling his eyes at them.

"Yeah, I know that, Mitch that we need to get this problem under control-" Yates explained, when one of his officers that he looks very annoyed had cut him off at that moment.

"Oh, yeah….Before Mayor McDaniels will light m- 80 under our asses once again." Foley added, which all of the officers and Yates was standing there giving him a clear dark glare that they do not want to hear it at all."On second thought, where is our highly demanding mayor lately?" That is when Officer McDaniels had turned around to give them that infamous look of his mother has.

"Oh, shit… The boss' son is here which we can't pull the wacky stunts right now." Adams replied, that they all looks stunned when they had seen him standing there.

"Oh, you guys that I'm going to break the bad news that she had heard anything up to now." Alex said, after ended the call with his wife, which he had lied to all of their faces to screw them around a little bit. "Ha-Ha….I'd finally gotten you assholes back at last that all of those looks on your faces were priceless."

"Yeah, Alex that we must be on our best behavior to please the PC crowd." Foley whispered into Alex's ear. That he had rolled his eyes with pure disgust that the local PC crowd had sucked the fun out of this town, ever since he and his family had gotten back from Ann Arbor to save Kylie from her failing health that Foley was silently pointing at Randy, who is a member of the PC South Park Chapter.

"Mother of God… So long, everybody that I'm coming home which I've a sick daughter at home to take care of right now?" Alex McDaniels said that he had walk away from the group, which Kenny had sneaked away from the group to help Officer McDaniels out with Kylie for a day.

"Hey, Officer McDaniels, do you need any help with Kylie today?" Kenny asks as he was pulling his helmet and shoulder pads off that Alex had opened his passenger side door of his truck for him to get in at that moment. "Get in, kid." Not long after both Alex and Kenny had left the area, which Randy had noticed Kenny and his assistant coach had gone that he have not noticed them left while he was talking with PC principal.

"S-Stan, where is Kenny and my assistant coach had gone to?" Randy asked that Stan just stood there shaking his head at his own dad for not paying any attention that is when Yates' cell had begun to ring.

"Goddamnit, dad that you're more concerned staying cool with the PC Principal, instead of coaching us for our upcoming game." Stan whispered while he was facepalming himself with disgust.

"Hello? This is Det. Harris Yates….We will down there in a few minutes, come on, men that we had robbery down at the Jim's RX drugstore on Main Street." Yates said while he was on the phone that he and his men had raced toward their cars, which the boys had followed them.

"Meh….Goddamnit you guys that we have to do police work again." Kyle added along with a heavy sigh.

XXXX

Meanwhile at the same time … Cut at Hell Pass hospital in the children ward wing inside Kylie's private room, where the sleeping little girl was in bed that Mayor McDaniels was there that she had put her mayoral duties aside to take care of her critical ill granddaughter. That she was holding off with the signing off on the finalization of the construction of a super sized indoor Farmers Market with the city council and developers right now. All sudden, both Johnson and Freddie had come into the room to see the very haggard looking mayor who was resting her head next to her granddaughter's form.

"Mayor, how are you doing these last few days?" Johnson asked that he looks very concerned for her, after seeing her having a super tough week last week to this now that she had look up at him which she looks over to see Pete standing there in the doorway.

"Johnson, I'm fine….Peter, what are you doing here not in school right now." McDaniels replied that she looks very anxious that Pete had grabbed her by the arm, which he had led her out of the room when both Alex and Kenny were getting off the elevator at that moment.

"Mom, we have a problem that the serial toilet paper mastermind had vandalized the school with a mass amount of toilet paper that the PC principal is raging mad like a hurricane right now." Pete said in a low whisper, while flipping his long black dyed bangs out of his eyes and forgot to call his mother "his aunt" in public, which the mayor had to hush him to be quiet.

"For Christ's sake…..This is getting out of hand right now?" McDaniels said, as they had stepped into the private conference room to listen to the complaints at that moment. "Everybody, calm the fuck down." While she had taken a seat at the long boardroom table that is when BarBrady had casually strolled in.

"Mary, you must have heard about the school and other buildings in town had been vandalized this morning by Josh." BarBrady said, right after he had taken his seat next to his secret lover who was glaring back at him.

"Yes, I'd heard about it, George that you and your officers need to step up with your game to catch that little punk." McDaniels ordered that she was sitting there gently tapping her fingers on the table trying to calm her nerves down.

Back in the downtown area, that Yates and his crew were chatting with Jim, the elderly owner of Jim's RX Drugs about the shoplifting theft while the fiery redhead police sergeant was standing there smoking his cigarette and Det. Mitch Murphey was writing details on his notepad for the police report.

"Harris, this thief had struck me a second time this week that he is only stealing a mass amount of toilet paper which it is costing me big time to replace." Jim explained that his toilet paper loss is tossing him an arm and leg to replace the stock for loss of revenue.

"Jim, we have some of best detectives on this case right now." Yates swayed him with a lie that he is using the boys to get inside Josh's mind that they had toilet papered a couple of people's houses in the past.

"Sir, why we are not asking the chief to help out that he was the one who had dealt with him before?" Murphey asked in a low whisper to remind his superior of BarBrady's dealings with Myers in the past. Inside in the store the boys were walking through the crime scene that yellow crime tape was wrapped around a section of missing toilet paper.

"God, these cops around here …. They're complete fucking idiots, you guys!" Kyle mumbles aloud that they are doing the police work again while they were looking over the rope off crime scene.

"Dude, I'm super surprised to see BarBrady is not here that he was the one who had brought Josh in to help catches us for toilet papering Mrs. Streibel's house for getting us in trouble for that clay penis." Kyle added.

"So, Kinny is still babysitting Mayor McDaniels' granddaughter, as we speak?" Cartman butts into the conversation, after noticing Kenny is still missing from his role of a junior detective right now. Back at Hell Pass Hospital inside Kylie's room, where Kenny was sitting on the bed with Kylie was getting ready for bed which Kenny was reading her a story before she go to bed.

"Thanks, Kenny for the story that tomorrow that I will see that I can go home." Kylie said while she was dosing off into slumberland when Kenny was walking out of the room that he turns around to her at that moment.

"See ya tomorrow, kid." Kenny mumbled as he had stepped out of the room to heads for home that Alex had brought him and his family some dinner for the night once again which it was KFC, while Alex had drive him home. Inside the McCormick home that the rest of the family were sitting there when Kenny had came scrolling inside with the latest bounties. That is when Cartman was standing in front of Kenny's window which he had smelled the aroma of the chicken.

"Do I smell the colonel, Kinny; can I have some chicken skin?" Cartman said while he was looking inside that Kenny just sat there shaking his head at him.

Later that same night, across town, cut to the McDaniels' residence in the TV lit master bedroom that both McDaniels and BarBrady were in bed watching Jimmy Fallon that the mayor does not want to watch his ass after he had preferred her town as the shitheads of America that she still silently fuming about it.

"George, change the channel which I don't want to listen to his lame ass jokes on us again, due to Garrison's fault." McDaniels demanded that she was sitting there giving her infamous dirty look at him, which he had changed the channel that is when BarBrady's work cell had started to ring that he had turned his phone off at that moment. "What, it was Harris?"

"Harris, he can take care of himself which he have a squad of officers to assist him, Mary." BarBrady replied, as she had put her head on his broad chest for comfort that he was gently stroking her back.

"George William BarBrady, what had gotten into you all sudden?" McDaniels said in a shocked tone voice when she had to think through to what she had heard from him that BarBrady had scooped closer to her, which he had pulled her into his arms. "Oh, someone wants to play tonight..."

"Well, we have been busy lately that we have no time for ourselves?" BarBrady replied, while he was lying next to her, which he had switched ID on what is on was Deadly Women at that moment.

"You're a bad little boy in the bedroom." McDaniels added along with a naughty laugh that once again BarBrady's cell begins to ring which both of them just looks at each others than at the phone. "You better answer it now, George."

 _ **"To Be Continued"**_


	4. The Rebel Prince

**Chapter 4: The Rebel Prince**

Three days later, after the major shakeup at the police station haven't settle in the air yet that disgust is hanging around for this little town which they could be losing another officer by transferring to another state that it is a rumor milling around the squad room right now. Inside the break room, that the officers had gathered the table for lunch and chatting among each other for the daily gossip.

"Hey, you guys that I'd heard that Officer McDaniels may transfer to one of posts of Michigan State Police to get out of town." Foley said which everyone sitting at the table stopping their eating to look at him with great shock.

"Damn…The heir of the city is leaving us to heads out east to further the career somewhere else." Adams added.

"Does the mayor know about this at all?" Barkley replied at the same time while Adams was talking.

"Mitchell, I think this is a big fuck you letter to his mother and the town, after the crazy shit that just happened with BarBrady and us a few days ago." Peterson explained, after he had laid his piece of his newspaper down.

"Ha. The rebel prince had decided to fight back, or had decided to do not give a fuck anymore. "Adams said along with a smile.

"So, Gentlemen, what are we babbling about right now?" Yates said, as both he and Det. Murphy had come scrolling through.

"Well. sir...There is a rumor of Officer McDaniels going around right now?" Barkley explained.

Meanwhile at Alex's house, where Alex was out shoveling snow off from his sidewalks when Randy had came up to start to talk with him that he won't be around him at all.

"Hey, Officer McDaniels…. How rude" Randy said that is when Alex had decided to walk away and bite his tongue.

"I've nothing nice to say to you and my own mother, due to these unfolding events….Why do you go and kiss that PC Chapter's ass more, Marsh!" Alex whispered in great disgust that he and Keisha had let BarBrady stays there in his man cave in the basement that he had look up to this man as a kid when his father had died as a father figure was sleeping on the sofa bed that Sweetheart was sleeping next to him in her bed. Back in the kitchen where Keisha was getting ready for work right now when he had stomping back in at that moment.

"Hi, Honey….What is wrong now?" Keisha asked while she was taking a slip of her coffee before leaving for the hospital.

"I was wondering why that asshole, Marsh is bugging me when I was out shoveling." Alex was mumbling with such venom, while Kylie was finally out of the hospital and resting on another sofa that they can watches her closely. That BarBrady had awoken from his sleep that all sudden that he had felt an imp form lying next to him, they had covered their body up when he was about to look under the blankets to see who it is. The sleeping person in question was Mayor McDaniels that she looks like hell and he did not know that she had sneaked in overnight to stay with him.

"Mary?" BarBrady said to himself in a very surprise tone voice when he had looks down at her petite sleeping form was laying next to him that is when she had popped her eyes open which she had begun to stirred from her slumber at that moment. "What are you doing here that your boy is not happy with you right now?"

"I'd figured that which I'm feeling terrible from what had happened these last few days, that night when I'd saw you sleeping outside of the Whole foods had destroyed me… And Randy's story of the second shooting is making me to questioning his credibility from that night that is why I'd called for an investigation that I'm sorry for not listening, which I'm was only protecting you." McDaniels said almost in tears, while she was sitting there she was in a white tank top and teal colored lounge pants that her hair was a bit messed. He wants to tell her about the Leslie's possible alliance with the PC Principal by going undercover to save the town, but he had kept quiet by changing the subject.

"Well, you should know that Alex maybe transferring out of here to a Michigan State Police post could be in Saginaw, Flint, or Detroit, after seeing everyone had mistreated me and the guys last few days that he had lost his entire respect for this town?" BarBrady told her that she was sitting there looked shocked to what she had just heard.

"No….No…..No… Please, it can't be true….Not my baby boy, now I'm hurt." McDaniels panicked that is when they both heard heavy footsteps were coming downstairs that Alex had noticed them together, that he was holding on a copy of Call of Duty: Black Ops 3 in his hand.

"Shit…..My gaming day is shocked now?" Alex said to himself that he had stare down at the floor which he cannot look at his own mother for what she had done right now. "Well, it is nice to see you mom that you had became a PR lapdog to Randy Marsh and his PC friends, which I don't want to talk to you at all." The mayor just sat there looks broken and silent when all of them had noticed three little boys standing there which it was Kenny, Dovahkiin and Kyle, who are planning to take the PC chapter down.

"For God's sake, Alexander….What you want me to say from all of this?" McDaniels replied along with a heavy sigh.

"Boys, what are you doing here that I'd thought that you will be angry with me for hurting their little friend?" BarBrady said that he looks very stunned when they were standing there.

"Officer BarBrady, we are here to take that asshole down to save our town that David is okay with a flesh wound, which it is not your fault at all that it is all of Stan's dad's fault." Kyle explained that Dovahkiin has a different hat on which it is a black colored knit cap with the word "Sagnasty" in gray snitching and his long dark chocolate brown hair was sticking out under the hat.

"Mom and sir that I'm was the one to ask them to come that I'm protecting the town that I was born and grew up here, but if you wants me remains here to restore order and normalcy yet wackiness that we all faced right now." Alex said, as he had stepped forward to reveal to be a part of a resistance group to save South Park, after that same mysterious man who had approached BarBrady had came to him too.

"Mayor, we are getting sick and tired of bullying by that asshole and his goons." Kyle said.

"Can we go back to the old days, before SodoSopa and Shi Tpa Town came into being." Kenny mumbles with great sadness.

"Your honor that I may have lived in this town for a year which I'd been through so much with you guys that Saginaw, Michigan was my home once, now it is South Park that I'll fight to protect it." Dovahkiin added. "I think that the local PC movement don't think BarBrady is a no longer a threat, after he had lost his job twice."

"Alex, I want you to get the rest of your police cohorts ready." BarBrady ordered, which Alex had obeyed, all sudden McDaniels had pulled something out of her blazer jacket's inner pocket that turns out to be his police issued sunglasses that she was holding on all this time to get BarBrady back into focus.

"Huh? Wait…Wait…Wait a minute that I'm can't leave at all that I posted to take care of my kids for the day." Alex quickly replied, after remembering his daughters are still there.

XXXX

A half hour later , they all were walking out of the back entrance of Alex's house that BarBrady was in his civilian clothes once more that Mayor McDaniels was heading back to her office to throw any suspicious onlookers off by faking her loyalty with the local PC movement. That the boys were walking out of the wooden fenced off backyard, which they are heading for class while both BarBrady and McDaniels were standing there talking.

"Well, our relationship is no longer a secret no more that is because I'm no longer a police officer?" BarBrady questioned aloud, which the mayor stood there next to him, that is when she had puts her index finger on his mouth to silent him at that moment. "So, who had taken over the Myers' case, Mary?"

"Harrison had taken over the case…..Secondly, I like having our romantic relationship as a secret, which nobody will bother us at all." McDaniels replied in a whisper that is when Randy had came walking up to them, as they were stepping out of the yard when he had caught them which BarBrady does not look happy at all when he had seen his face before him for ruining his comeback on the force.

"Mayor, I need to speak with you about something." Randy said that she was standing there giving him a clear dirty glare that she does not to be bother at all.

"Get out of my fucking yard now, Marsh!" Alex screamed out of his window that helps both McDaniels and BarBrady had sneaked back into her son's house to get away from the argument that was raging outside.

"Are PC brah?" Randy shouted back that is when Alex had decided to give the finger to show his pure disgust toward him that was building up for some time.

"Oh, fuck you and your little group, which I'm about to put my foot up your ass instead." Alex ranted as he had slammed his window down at that moment when he had turned around to discover his own mother and BarBrady standing there. "I think I'm going to play some Black Ops 3 to calm my mind down….Mom, you need to keep that fucktard away from me." As he was walking by them that both McDaniels and BarBrady stood there looking at each other very funny for a quick second.

Later on that very day, cut to South Park Elem in the main hallway before class could start that the boys had gathered around Dovahkiin's locker that they had gathered around as if they normally flanked their leader during their LARP game all time. That is when the PC Principal had came lurking around the hallway that something had triggered him that he had saw Dovahkiin's hat.

"Hughes, take that hat off ,which you are making fun of a town in a Michigan who is getting back on their feet right now, or you want two week detention again, brah." PC Principal ordered that Dovahkiin stood there rolling his eyes that he had an enough with this asshole.

"Oh, boy…..Look like someone is going to regret meeting the dragonborn, who is from Sagnasty." Cartman whispered into Kenny's ear who had nodded in full agreement.

"I'm not afraid of you at all, asshole that I'm like to break the bad news to you that I'm originally from Saginaw, Michigan." Dovahkiin snapped back that he had slams his left foot down on the floor which it had cracked the floor.

"That is it…..You had three weeks of detention after school." PC Principal screamed his fury out which Dovahkiin had the nerve to once again to flip the PC Principal off.

"Here is my detention slip, asshole!" Dovahkiin added.

"Man, Dovahkiin is so awesome to flip the PC Principal off that I would love to do his laundry for a month." Craig said that Dovahkiin was walking toward the main doors to get out of the school before someone will get hurt.

"Fine….You are suspended from school for five days, Hughes!" PC Principal replied.

"It doesn't break my heart at all." Dovahkiin mumbles under his breath as he was leaving.

 _"To Be Continued"_

 ** _Author's Notes: I had changed my story to the events on the Last week's cliffhanger. Dovahkiin had joined the resistance against the town's PC Movement._**


	5. Enter The Dragonborn

**Chapter 5: Enter the dragonborn**

Not long after Dovahkiin had left the school, then the PC Principal had the balls to called his PC chapter and Randy Marsh to terrorize him that he is should not be fooling around with that he had taken on anything by now. Cut to the bus stop that Dovahkiin was walking through when all sudden the PC Delta chapter and Randy had jumped out of the bushes ready to pounce on the young dragonborn.

"So, you've a problem with Saginaw, Michigan, kid?" PC - U Mass said while he and his frat bros were standing looking very threatening. Before the hidden and powerful supernatural being that all sudden that Dovahkiin's eyes begins to take on an icy blue glow that only appears when he on defense and ready to fight.

"Mr. Marsh, you better tell your idiot PC brothers to back off, or get fucked up very bad." Dovahkiin ordered that he was ready to fight with his full dragonborn powers within him were starting to manifest at that moment. That they are not respecting his wishes at all which he had jumped up into the air to deliver the ground stomp attack that knocked the majority of the group out, due from the breakage of the ground that both PC- Ohio State and Randy should remained untouched. That is when he had finished them off each with a different attack like Assault and Battery and Roshambo.

"My Balls hurts!" PC Ohio State said while he was kneeling on the ground and crying along with Randy was lying on the ground in pain as well too. "Go Blue, Motherfucka!"

"Rule number one; don't fuck with a kid who is from Sagnasty, assholes!" Dovahkiin reminded them, before he had taken his leave that the bluish glow in his eyes had faded away when he had walked away with a quite satisfied look that had formed on his face on the ass kicking that he had brought upon on his rivals a few seconds ago.

 **"** Kid, I'm going to tell your parents about you had done." Randy winced in pain, as he looks up from the ground to see his son's friend walking away from his apparent betrayal by the young savior that both Dovahkiin and Kenny are disgusted to what the town is becoming right now. As Dovahkiin was continuing his trek through the snow for home that is when he had came across a raven colored hair boy with a smirk that had formed holding a roll of toilet paper in his hand.

"Well…Well….Well… You must be one of those junior detectives who were given the task to find me?" Josh Myers said while he circles around the young dragonborn in hope to study his weakness that Dovahkiin had putted a strong mental wall up to block him from accessing his darkest secrets.

"So, you must be Josh then, as I should know already?" Dovahkiin replied while showing that he is fearless by keeping his deep darkest secrets hidden from this young man's psyche attack that gripped BarBrady and Victoria before.

"Well then, that cat is finally out of the bag that I would to give you a messenge to Officer BarBrady….We will meet again, my bumbling friend." Josh whispered into the young dragonborn's left ear that his eyes had widened with shock that is when Josh had left in a hurry.

Not long after the showdown had ended, across town, cut to South Park City Hall in the mayor's office where both McDaniels and BarBrady was there that he was no longer the police chief that she was at her desk looking through her paperwork that was sitting out on her desk.

"This feels weird now that I'm not here for any police business?" BarBrady said along with a heavy sigh to himself that the mayor looks up at him.

"George, hide now!" McDaniels panicked when all sudden they both had heard chatting going from the outside of one of her office doors which she had pushed BarBrady under her desk to hide that both Johnson and Randy came in at that moment.

"Mayor, we need to talk now." Randy said, as he had stepped forward before her desk that he is unaware of George BarBrady was hiding under her desk that she had noticed the cuts and a black eye on his face.

"What is it now, Marsh that I'm not in the mood to deal with anyone right now?" McDaniels said that she was still wearing her long black colored overcoat while she was standing there with a very vacant look that had formed on her face.

"Mayor, my friends and I were attacked by one of the local children earlier today." Randy explained while the mayor had taken her seat to listen that she does not want to be here right now.

"Well then, did you have gone to the police about it first?" McDaniels replied in an annoyed yet sarcastic tone, along with rolling of her eyes with great disgust that she secretly knows the truth on what happened on that night with BarBrady, but keeping cool by playing along with Randy. After she had seen Randy had became a self-centered asshole after he had joined the PC movement that he is becoming like her.

"Mayor, I had gone to the police that they'd laughed at me for getting my ass kicked by a little kid!" Randy explained that he looks very pissed as he openly glares at the guarded mayor who was sitting there just shrugged her shoulders at him, before he had taken his leave that Johnson just stood there looking dumbfounded at her. "Gawd…..Our progressive step forward is going to be stopped by a little brat and their out of control friends."

"Mayor, I can't believe that you had thrown your partner of changing South Park's image under the bus right now." Johnson said with shock that the mayor just sat there to let a loud sigh out which she does not want to be bothered at all.

"Johnson, not now that I don't want to listen to your rant about Randy being right on being progressive right now!" McDaniels added, as she was trying to get him to leave her office. Right after he had left that BarBrady had poked his head up from under her desk that she had helped him up at that moment.

"Geez whiz, Mary that I see Mr. Marsh is on a power trip right now." BarBrady said while he was standing next to the mayor who looks anxious right now.

"George, I think that I'd created a monster." McDaniels added that she looks down at the floor helpless, while thinking about what she had created in hope to fix the town's image, after being mocked by Jimmy Fallon that it is coming back to bite her ass. "Let go home."

"I don't have a home?" BarBrady questioned that is when the mayor had puts her hands on his heavy plump cheeks to looks into his sad filled eyes which it was those same eyes had been bothering her ever since that night.

"I would like you to come home with me along with your dog." McDaniels replied that BarBrady just stood there looking dumbfounded at her for a quick second. "We are going to stay at Alex's for one more night that he and Randy aren't getting along at all right now….After all, it's Thanksgiving."

XXXXX

Later on that same day, cut to the Marsh House in the living room where Randy Marsh was resting on his sofa that he was in pain after getting his ass handled by a fourth grader earlier in the day… That he was holding an ice pack to his left eye when Sharon had came walking in that she had quickly noticed him sitting there with a couple of grocery bags in her hands for the upcoming holiday.

"Randy, what had happened to you?" Sharon asks which she just stood there giving him a dark glare that she knows that he was out with his PC friends that she had forbidden him to see them again .

"Oh. Hi, Sharon, I was out shoveling the snow, and fell on the ice out in the front." Randy lied through his teeth that Sharon knows he is lying to her that it had caused her to rolls her eyes that is when she had decided to walks away, before she could say something nasty to him that leads to another dramatic showdown between them.

"Yeah right..." Sharon mumbles under her breath, as she walks away into the kitchen that he had disobeyed her big time.

Meanwhile at the same time, cut to Dovahkiin's house where Dovahkiin was laying on his bed that he has his left hand covered with an ice pack that is when he had noticed the boys were standing there.

"Guys, what the hell are you doing here?" Dovahkiin said as he had sat up from his spot on his bed that the boys were dressed in their detectives' costumes right now.

"Dude, we got a case to solve right now." Stan reminded Dovahkiin that the dragonborn just sat there shrugging his shoulders that he had an enough for one day after dealing with Randy and his friends.

"Well, I'm not going out tonight you guys?" Dovahkiin answered while he was lying there looking through his phone by texting with Annie.

"What do you mean that you not going out, Douchebag?" Cartman panicked to what he had just heard from Dovahkiin's mouth at that moment."Why?" Kyle added.

"That is because my dad is being an asshole again, after he and his PC friends tried to fight Dovahkiin earlier today, which he had kicked their asses." Stan explained that all of the boys just stood there with their mouths gasped open in shock.

"Dude, you are right that your dad had become an asshole ever since we had got that Whole Foods into town." Kyle replied that Kenny had nodded in full agreement with him.

"Yeah, right after I'd kicked your dad's ass that I'd ran into the infamous toilet paper mastermind, Josh Myers." Dovahkiin added. "What?' All of the boys said in unison.

"Dude, we need to alert the police about your little rundown with Myers." Stan said as Dovahkiin had slides off the bed to stand next to them.

"Well, Officer BarBrady is no longer on the force to help us out that we are on our own on this now you guys?" Dovahkiin reminds them all while he was pacing back and forth in the middle of the room with thinking on a possible plan to capture of Josh Myers by themselves right now.

"Yeah, Dovahkiin is right that the other cops don't give a shit." Kenny mumbled loudly. "Unless that I can use Mysterion to ruse them into helping us."

"Hell, why at it that you should use something to ruse Mayor McDaniels to get BarBrady back into the force, as Mysterion to warn her about we will not serve the community." Cartman added while he was standing there with thinking and rubbing his double chin that is when Kenny had pulls his Mysterion costume out of his backpack at that moment. During the same time, cut at Alex's house in the basement that BarBrady was laying on the sofa bed after a long day of private investigating into who wants to destroy South Park, and protecting Jimmy from living ads. As he was dosing off when he had felt a gentle shove at his side that he had felt a gentle shove from a hand that caused him to open his eyes to see who is there which it was Mayor McDaniels, who was kneeling next to him and petting Sweetheart, who was on her bed.

"Mary, what are you doing here that I'd thought that you had gone back to your office?" BarBrady questioned her that caused her to hush him with her pointer finger along with a smile had formed on her ruby red shaded thin lips.

"Nah….I'd decided to take an early day to avoid Randy at all cost, George." McDaniels replied, as BarBrady moved over to let her lay down next to him, while outside of the house that a pair of shadowy pint sized figures were sneaking around that it was Mysterion his second in command, Dovahkiin who was under the guise of The Shadow.

"Kenny, I hope that Mayor McDaniels would listen to us about this matter." Dovahkiin said in a mumble that his face scarf was covering his mouth that is when they had peered into the basement to spy on McDaniels and BarBrady.

"I see BarBrady once again have company tonight." Mysterion added.

" _To Be Continued_ _ **"**_


	6. On the Run

**Chapter 6: On the run**

Later on, the same night that it was after midnight that nothing alive is stirring inside the house at all. Well, expect for a very haggard looking Mayor McDaniels who had came up from the basement to make some tea to help her with sleep that she had been lacking lately, due from stress at work right now. As she sat at the table waiting for her tea that she had accidently stumbled across a tan folder that were filled with paperwork, which it was transfer papers to Michigan State Police that was not signed yet that had caused her to sigh with disbelief at that moment. A few minutes later that BarBrady was up and looking for her, that he had discovered her sitting alone.

"There you are, Mary that it is after midnight?" BarBrady said that he looks very confused as he saw her petite form shone in the kitchen's dim stove light.

"George, I can't sleep right now, due to the PC Delta's hunger strike to get me and the other community leaders to resign from our positions and the other shit. This is what I get for being progressive by changing town around to suit newcomers and firing you that had led to these transfer papers for my son that is sitting out in front of me right now." McDaniels cleared her throat, after she had taken a drink from her chamomile-laced tea filled cup that he had sat down next to her that BarBrady had placed his left hand on her shoulder to comfort her that they're unaware of that they're being spied upon. Both Mysterion and the Shadow just stood in the bushes when they had seen the mayor crying. "You're restated back on the force by my order, but keep this on the back burner and acts undercover as a civilian for me, until the ad threat is over and we can resume our normalcy in this town."

"Dude, this is heartbreaking shit that I'm never seen Mayor McDaniels cried before, that she had portrayed herself as a nonsense person all these years?" Mysterion said that he looks shocked when he had saw the tears flowing down her face.

"Holy shit balls…..Mysterion." Dovahkiin added that is when he had noticed Mysterion had sneaked into the house by the slightly cracked window, which he had followed him into the house too. "Dude, we are breaking inside a cop's house right now?" Only few seconds later that they had ran into the mayor and BarBrady that they were heading back into the basement.

"Good evening, madam mayor and Mr. BarBrady that we needs to talk with you about something." Mysterion said as he had stepped forward from the shadows along with his second in command.

"Boys…. What a surprise to see you here?" BarBrady said with a surprise tone and looks at the mayor for some guidance.

"Well, I'd run into the infamous toilet paper caper since yesterday?" Dovahkiin said, after he had putted his face scarf away from his mouth to speak clearly. "And we are not trying to get Sgt. Yates to help out at all."

"Boys, I've an announcement to make that BarBrady had been restated back on the force which we needs to keep it on downsize for awhile to throw those progressive folks off guard." McDaniels explained her decision to get BarBrady back on the force that she was in her pjs and hair is a bit of a mess. "BarBrady is still running the show in secret for now that I don't want you to report to Yates anymore, kids."

Well then, that we need to get Josh Myers off the streets, before he does something drastic to use his plan of fear tactics against the town." Mysterion added, while Dovahkiin stood next to him that he was pulling his face scarf back over his mouth at that moment.

The following morning, cut to South Park Elem. School's computer lab that Nathan has Jimmy pinned on the ground by the orders of Leslie that the sounds of the struggle had alerted the young dragonborn that led him to the computer lab that he had popped the door open to discovered Nathan was overpowering Jimmy.

"Jimmy, I'd been promised for something in the end by keeping everyone duped as the part of their plan." Nathan said along with an evil smirk had formed on his face when all sudden that he had felt a heavy thump on the back of his head and he had collapsed on the floor that Dovahkiin had struck him with his baseball bat.

"Douchebag… Thank you for s-saving my a-ass from Nathan." Jimmy struttered, as he had gotten back up from the floor with the help of his clutches, which he has powerful upper arm strength from the usage of his clutches.

"Jimmy, are you okay." Dovahkiin asked before he turns his attention back over to Nathan who was struggling to get up, but he had stepped on his left hand to keep him from rising. "So, Nathan, why did you have attacked Jimmy for?"

Bananas…..Aww, my hand." Nathan screamed in pain when he had the nerve to look up at Dovahkiin, which his eyes was gleaming in that icy blue color again that his powers was manifesting once again.

"J-J- Jimmie C-C- Cricket, Nathan that Douchebag is not p-playing around at all." Jimmy added, as he was catching his breath that his face has deep cuts along with a black eye too that he had gotten from Leslie. "Douchebag, it was L-L- Leslie, who had ordered N-N-Nathan to hurt me." That is when Nathan had gotten up from the floor that he has a switchblade out to strike him down, which he was about to do harm to Dovahkiin, but he was very super quick like a puma to delivered a strong right hook to the face that he had collapsed on to the floor in pain again.

Not long after kicking Nathan's ass around the room a couple of times that both Jimmy and Dovahkiin had walked out of the room so calming tried not to attracted any unneeded attention from anyone which they can't trust anyone right now.

"N-N- now r-r- remembers, Douchebag that w-w- we can't t-t-trust a-a-anyone around h-h-here at all." Jimmy whispered into Dovahkiin's left ear that he had nodded in full agreement as they waddling through the crowd as the bell rings for class change. I'm g- g-going to w-w- w warned you about L- L- Leslie that she is almost powerful as you."

"I don't mind a good fighting match at all, Jimmy that she is not a girl at all that she is a living ad!" Dovahkiin replied ,as they were walking out of the front doors to head into town. That Jimmy had brought his cell phone out to calls someone to help at that moment.

XXXXX

Later on that same day, after both Dovahkiin and Jimmy had escaped from the school, somewhere in town at the local Tom Bartons shop that BarBrady was sitting in the driver seat of a black colored SUV. That he was waiting for someone when his cell phone had started to ring. When all sudden Mayor McDaniels had entered there which she was in a disguise to throw anyone off who could be following her around which she was not in her office attire at all that she was in her teal colored hoodie, blue jeans and a black colored baseball cap.

"George, what is wrong?" McDaniels questioned, as she had handled him a large foam cup of coffee and looking at him with great concern at that moment.

"We needs to head toward the school that Jimmy is in trouble right now." BarBrady explained ,while he was driving down the street to get to the school to get Jimmy out of there safely that he was speeding down Main Street out of fear.

"Jesus Christ, George, slow down now!" McDaniels said that she was clutching her fingers on the dashboard tightly during his crazed driving as she looks at him with a hint of anger and fear that filled within her youthful looking face.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mary that these ads are cunning and deadly which they will try anything to get to Jimmy at all cost." BarBrady quickly replied in a panic as he was continuing to drive as if he was a bat out of hell toward the town that is when they had came across both Dovahkiin and Jimmy who were running through the deep snow like a rabbit that BarBrady had stopped in front of them with the SUV. "Boys, get in here now!" They had quickly obeyed and pounced into the back of the vehicle like a pair of elks who were on the run to escape a hunting pack of wolves. "Geez, Jimmy….What had happened to you?"

"O-Officer B- BarBrady, it was L- Leslie that she had turned on me, and gotten N-Nathan to torture me, while she is going to do something against the town, but Douchebag had saved me." Jimmy explained while both he and Dovahkiin were sitting in the back catching their breath right now.

"George, I need you to shoot that little girl, before she could destroy the town on us." McDaniels ordered that BarBrady had stopped the vehicle in its tracks to give her a clear dark glare for the last time of her and the city council members had asked him do it at that moment."Goddamnit, don't give me that look, George that little girl is not a truly little child that she is a living ad, which she needs to be destroyed."

"Officer BarBrady, if you don't want to deal with it that I shall end her for good." Dovahkiin butts into the conversation that once again that he was ready to fight to save his town, which he had faced anything by now after all that he is the current dragonborn that Prof. Zuraw had passed on the torch to him, after defeating the vampires when all sudden the mayor's cell begins to ring at that moment.

"It is Randy…. What is it now, Marsh…..Wait a minute that you had found something interesting about the PC Principal's past within the PC Delta's chapter house on Fuller Street." McDaniels spoke into the phone that she looks shunned to what she was hearing right now. "Okay, we will there in a few minutes."

A few minutes later…..Cut to PC Delta Chapter house that the mayor's little group had arrived there in the undercover of darkness which they had came across Randy and the other adults who were standing before the PC Principal's desk that they had found a shit load of documents are sitting out in the open.

"Mayor, we had been used and duped for something wicked to take the world down by something or someone as the part of their planned domination of the world." Randy spoke with great concern.

"If it have something with aliens which I'd an fucking enough with aliens in my lifetime, due to Mabus' possession of my mind and body." McDaniels replied along with heavy sigh of annoyance.

"No, mayor it is super powerful A.I. that was created by the Russian to take our country down, but instead the A.I. had became self aware of humanity's faults." Garrison added.

"Do you mean something out of the movies like Skynet or The Matrix?" Dovahkiin said, while he had cocked his eyebrow up to what he is hearing right now.

"How the hell that we are going to destroy this thing which it had divided the town so far?" McDaniels said to herself while she was pacing back and forth before them. "Randy, I shouldn't have listened to you at all which this all had started when you had joined The PC Delta."

"Oh, you guys need to take at this which it is a step by step plan to take South Park down." Victoria said, as she was sitting there reading the files which it reads. Step one: Replaced the Principal, step two: End of Garrison, Step 3: Get man-child geologist to sway the local mayor to gentrify the area and bring a Whole Foods in, step 4: fake a gay couple within the local children…..Step 4: Firing of the police chief and step 5: Destroy Jimmy Valmer, and get the community leaders to resign from their positions…. Final stage: destroy the town by dividing the town to make them turn against each others... That is when they all look at each other's with a very funny looks on their faces.

"BarBrady, I want you to do something for me please?" McDaniels whispered into his ear that he looks clearly shocked to what he is hearing from once again.

"Mary, I don't want to shoot anyone again." BarBrady replied, as he looks at her sad filled eyes at that moment.

"Look, George that you know that this son of bitch wants to destroy us all which he will do anything to see it happened that you have a hidden hero within that incompetent body of yours that I'm begging you to do it for me and the residents of South Park." McDaniels begged that she looks into his fear-filled eyes as she had puts her hands on his broad shoulders to make him to look at her.

 _"To Be Continued"_

 _ **Author's Notes: Well, This was posted to be my final chapter, but I'm going to dragged it out and conclude with the next chapter to see how the season finale plays out this week.**_


	7. The Return of the Ad queen

**Chapter 7: The Return of the Ad queen**

Not long after the PC Principal had finished Leslie off with his fist that had shocked everyone in the large arena… That her destroyed body has been laying on the ground like a broken toy that is when her face was starting to remolded itself from molten metal that she looks very normal again and her eyes were glowing bright red color and her yellow shirt was partly green, due from the blue dye that was her blood.

"It looks like that I've to make another plan up to destroy this town, and wipe the rest of this miserable species off this planet." Leslie said to herself along with a diabolic smile had formed on her cute face when she had gotten up from the blue strained rugged area. As she had emerged from the building that is when where she had been caught off guard by a bandaged up Nathan after he had gotten a beat down from Classi earlier in the day.

"Leslie, what had happened to you, and who did this to this that I may ask?" Nathan asks, as he had kneeled before her and kissed her hand to shows his complete devotion for her that is when he had saw the green strain on her yellow shirt.

"Thank you, my dear human follower that I must figure another attack move out against this town as we speak." Leslie replied that her voice was filed with sweetness yet cunning and cruelty tied in, while she was brainstorming one of her evil plans to attack humanity. "But for now that I need to focus my revenge on Jimmy Valmer and the P.C. Principal for ruining my last round of plans."

Meanwhile still in town that the sun was starting to set in the west for the night that there are many people still out roaming the streets for some fun in Shi Tpa Town district, after telling the local Whole Foods gets the fuck out of the town. While over at the Hughes residence that the young dragonborn was sitting up in his room that his hand was posted to be the one to end Leslie, which he is currently pissed off at the PC Principal once again for taking his thunder from destroying Leslie. While he was dosing off that he had seen two older figures that a male and female who were dressed in white hooded robes with gold grown underneath had materialized in front of him that Dovahkiin does not looks very pleased for the breach of privacy.

"Oh, fuck…Not you fuckers again that I've school in the morning, can it wait!" Dovahkiin protested that he was standing there in his Michigan PJs and wanting to head to bed at that moment.

"Listen, young dragonborn…..We are here to tell you that the threat is not completely gone from this world that it had returned." The curly and short salt and pepper hair elder explained about Leslie's return from the dead.

"What? Leslie is back!" Dovahkiin replied in a panic to what he had just heard from his spiritual guardians that he looks fearful had sets in his face that in silence that he was scared for his friends and his town's residents ' lives right now. "Are we talking about something out of The Matrix, or the Terminator like apocalypse?" As he had taken a seat on his bed while the elders explained about Leslie's fresh batch of her evil plans to him. That is when they had disappeared into thin air when Denny had struck his head between the doorway and wall to yell at him.

"Dovahkiin, it is past your bedroom time young man that you want to be grounded." Denny screamed, while Dovahkiin was lying in bed giving his own father a clear dirty look.

"Dad, I was finishing my homework up… Okay, Okay…Okay, I'm going to bed." Dovahkiin lied, as he had turned his room's lamp off to sleep at that moment.

Later on that same night that most of the town had turned in for the rest of the night, cut to the McDaniels' residence inside the TV lit master bedroom. That Mayor McDaniels had helped to put the slightly ill BarBrady into bed and Sweetheart had gotten a brand new dog bed and her medicine that she was sleeping next to the bed. She was thinking about where BarBrady could gotten sick from sleeping outside, after had been evicted from his apt during the antipolice stance within the town these few weeks ago. She was sitting next to him putting vapor rub on his chest while he was sleeping when all sudden his cell begins to ring which she had answered it to see who is it.

"Hello? I am sorry that Officer BarBrady is not taking any calls for the rest of the night… Listen, you little brat that who needs to get your ass back to Alamosa now, which I've some of my best detectives looking out there for you right now." McDaniels demanded, as she had spoke into the hone with such venom.

"Your honor that I can sense you have hidden romantic feelings for officer BarBrady, which you are feeling greatly guilty for firing him that he was the actual one was the loyal officer who wanted to protect your town from harm right now that I can hear it within you." Josh Myers replied in a polite yet cunning tone as he was wedging mental warfare upon the mayor at that moment.

"Kid, get out of my goddamned head now!" McDaniels replied that she had quickly noticed that he was going through her mind to find something dark within her to bring it into the light to break her down. "This is the end of the call, kid…..Goodbye." That is when she had gotten into bed herself and BarBrady was sleeping so hard from the effects of the cough medicine that was coursing out through his body right now.

The following morning at South Park City Hall in the main upper waiting lobby that the boys were in their detectives costumes and walking through the hallway after being summoned by Johnson, one of the mayor's personal assistants that they were thinking that the mayor is going to yell at them about this time. When they had gotten into the mayor's office that they had discovered Johnson sitting at her desk and Freddie was standing next to him.

"Hey….Where's the hell, mayor?" Dovahkiin questioned while he and his friends were standing there looking very dumbfounded at the two silent looking aides who were standing behind the desk.

"Sorry, boys to bring you all here like this that Mayor McDaniels haven't showed up at all this morning that we need your help to find her for us." Johnson explained that he looks very concerned about her right now.

"Duh….Did you checked with Officer McDaniels that she was staying with him to help out to take care of her sick granddaughter right now?" Kenny mumbled aloud while he was thinking to himself on possible locations where Mayor McDaniels could be right now.

"Maybe she had taken a personal day that she has a lot of stuff going on right now." Kyle butts into the conversation.

"Uh…..Little boy, if she were taking a personal day, which she would let us know about it." Freddie said.

"Look, kids that she is still kinda pissed with me and Mr. Marsh for making her to fired BarBrady for the second time on accidently shooting your friend, David while you were playing Ninjas a few weeks ago." Johnson added that he looks defeated when he was staring at them.

"Come on, you guys that we are going to find her bitchy majesty, and hunt Josh Myers down too." Cartman whispered to his friends as he motioned to them to leave at that moment.

XXXXX

A few minutes later, cut to the outside of South Park City Hall's courtyard that the boys were trekking through the fresh fallen snow pack that had fallen overnight from a recent snowstorm had dumped the area with pure Colorado white that had given a lot of kids in town a snow day. Which it had given the boys a big chance to work on their mock investigations that had been putting off lately, due from school to capture Josh Myers and find Mayor McDaniels at the same time?

"Wow… That I had found out that Mayor McDaniels hates your dad for making her fired BarBrady again. As I do for him with building SodoSopa around my house to get a Whole Foods in this damned town that it had flew out of here like Dorothy's house in the Wizard of Oz a few days ago, and kicking me down like a fucking ragged doll?" Kenny said while looking at Stan.

"Kenny, what about Mayor McDaniels that she had a hand in this too?" Kyle added about the mayor's part in this whole part.

"Well, Kyle that I'd already forgiven Mayor McDaniels for her part, which she is going through a lot of shit right now." Kenny defended his stance on Mayor McDaniels that she was grateful for him that he had cheered her sick granddaughter up.

"Dude, you should kick him back in the balls like you did when you're Mysterion, or that head butt him when he had used on the perp in the Super Adventure Club while we had tried to save Chef." Stan said.

"Wait a minute, does your dad still has his balls?" Dovahkiin questioned aloud that had led to him rethink about that mocked surgery that he had done on Mr. Marsh at unplanned Parenthood to thrown those agents off.

"But, dude….It is sweet that we have a big space for the Coon and Friends headquarters instead of my tight and clutter filled basement." Cartman reminded Kenny that he had decided to change the subject on them to make them quit fighting among them at that second. Actually that they had been going against each other's throats last few days that was bringing shock to everyone that they had known .

"Umm… Scuse me that I like to remind you all that we needs to stop Josh Myers from vandalizing more of our town's landmarks, and find Mayor McDaniels too." Dovahkiin ranted that he had shown his disproving look toward them, but all sudden that Dovahkiin had sensed something malevolent in the air at that moment."What is it, Douchebag?" Butters said while he was standing there wringing his hands together."Why I'd this bad feeling that Leslie isn't dead at all?"

Meanwhile at the McDaniels' residence at the same time, inside the mayor's office that Mayor McDaniels was dressed in her office attire. But she is not going to her office at all that she was thinking about Josh had say about her and BarBrady last night, while she was standing in front of the window with a cup of hot tea in her left hand. That is when the ill looking BarBrady had come in with something in his hands was his police cap and sunglasses after his firing that she would keep it with her at night.

"Mary, you're the one had my police gear all long?" BarBrady questioned her when she had turned around to looks at him with those sad looking eyes from the snow falling scenery.

"Look, that I don't want stupid politics here, George that I'd done horrible things to you a few weeks ago that I don't wants to lose you like I did with, Charlie." McDaniels said, which she had puts her hands on both of his rosy red cheeks to looks straight into his sickly filled eyes. "You should know that Josh Myers had called on your cell last night that he had seen through me like glass with his mental attacks which he knows about our secret."

"What?" BarBrady replied along with a heavy cough, that is when she had kissed him on his left cheek, which he looks stunned at her.

"Mayor McDaniels and Officer BarBrady … Are you making out with each others'?" Dovahkiin said that he and his friends stood there looking dumbfounded to what they are seeing right now.

We are not making out, kids." McDaniels said that both she and BarBrady look over their shoulders looking panicking when they had seen them standing there.

"There is nothing to see here at all, kids." BarBrady added that his face was covered in her lipstick shade at that moment.

"Why is BarBrady's face is covered in your lipstick's shade, madam?" Dovahkiin asks that he was not falling for it at all.

"Oh, shit…. I think that our little forbidden romance is now out, BarBrady!" McDaniels said along with a heavy sigh as she looks at her lover for a quick second.

"Mayor and BarBrady, we think that Leslie is still alive, plus your aides are worried about you?" Stan explained on why they're there which both BarBrady and McDaniels don't looks pleased at all.

"Wait a minute you mean that evil little girl that the PC Principal, who had slammed his fist through her head at the gun show." BarBrady replied in a shocked tone, as he looks at the mayor with great concern. "Oh dear, this is bad."

"Yes….BarBrady that Leslie's promise had came true." Dovahkiin added. "Why you two just admit you have feelings for each other's before we can save our town and the rest of the world that would be great."

"Really, kid that I'm not admitting my feelings in the open, which I'm entitled to have my privacy, just everyone else in this town." McDaniels replied along with a heavy sigh. "FYI, so what that I like BarBrady in an unprofessional way.…. Oh, shit that I want to take that latter part of my speech back that you kids did not hear at all." That is when she had caught herself and tried to cover her true feelings up from them.

"Dude, we have a town to save from an evil ad right now." Stan reminded Dovahkiin why they are there.

 _"To Be Continued"_


	8. Manhunt

**Chapter 8: Manhunt**

Later that same day, somewhere out in town, which it was night. Cut to the disheveled large building that was Carl's Warehouse, which it was formerly a meatpacking factory that the business had belly up , due to mismanagement many years ago. All sudden that a pint sized shadow figure was sneaking through the crumbling building which it was Josh Myers that someone was summoning him to be there. That is when he had came across both Nathan and Leslie, who were standing there waiting for him to show there.

"So, what is the honor for me being in your presence, Leslie?" Josh asks, as Leslie had stepped forward that her eyes were glowing in a bright red color like in the movies with all of the evil robots.

"Well, Josh the reason why I'd summoned you here that I want you to take Jimmy Valmer's bodyguard out for me?" Leslie explained that she wants BarBrady on the injury list to keep him from protecting Jimmy. "Nathan, show the photo of his target." That is when Nathan had brought the picture out of his jacket's pocket to handle josh the photo on Leslie's command.

"Oh, I see my favorite officer, George BarBrady that you want him on the injury list?" Josh replied, as he looks down at the photo of his archrival that he was holding in his hands that in silent had led him to rethink his involvement within this matter.

"Nathan, give him a gun or any weapon now." Leslie ordered that Nathan had done what she had asked of him to do that he had given Josh a choice between a pistol and a knife to do the dirty deed.

Meanwhile at Dovahkiin's house at the same time, up in his room that he have his friends over along with David, Jimmy and Butters were sitting around to discuss about the Myers' case right now that Dovahkiin was standing before them next to a mini projection screen.

"Josh Myers had struck again with vandalism of the statues of the town's founders last night." Dovahkiin explained that he had clicked on the projection remote control to show them all the map of South Park on where Josh had struck with his toilet paper spree already.

"God, Mayor McDaniels and the rest of the city council are fucking idiots for firing BarBrady second time for accidently shooting David, which it was your dad's fault in the first place." Kenny muffling aloud to show his disproval toward the city council's decision that he knows BarBrady knows Josh very well to crack the case wide open.

"Dude, we need to clear BarBrady's name to get him back on the force...That I can't work with Yates at all." Kyle added while everyone just stood there so quietly that the other boys are letting him speak at last.

"Dude, But how we are going to get the city council listen to us that they're up in their asses with being Progressive bull shit right now?" Dovahkiin questioned with concern when he had looked at him for a quickest second.

"Hey, I got it that I'll say let's get Officer McDaniels on our side that he had been secretly thinking about transferring out of this town, due from the town's snobbish behavior to everyone isn't progressive at all to pick at Mayor McDaniels." Kenny said in a muffled tone voice, due from his parka hood that is when Dovahkiin's cell phone starts to ring that Craig was calling him to tell them something major had happened in the town.

"Waz up, Craig…. What?" Dovahkiin said in a shocked tone voice that he had switched his TV on to show Breaking News on the local news.

"Dude, what is wrong now?" Stan asks that their eyes had widened with great shock when they had saw the breaking news bulletin that were plastered all over on the TV screen.

"W-W-What? BarBrady h-h-had been s-s-shot that I t-t-think that it was those ads b-b-behind this." Jimmy stuttered his theory out that he looks shocked when he had saw the TV screen.

 _"This is Breaking news out of South Park this evening that the former South Park Police Chief George BarBrady had been shot this earlier evening that he is currently in emergency surgery right now."_ Tom Thompson once again is at the anchor desk. Cut to Skeeter's Wine Bar, where almost of the town's adults were there were glued to the TV when they had heard the dreadful news.

"Oh my God… That we had been terrible toward him after he was fired!" Gerald said, while every adult were looking down at the ground with great shame at that moment.

"Man, we have been up in our own asses lately." Skeeter added that unknown to them that Mayor McDaniels had rushed to the hospital to be at BarBrady's side, which she was feeling guilty for the things that she had done to him a few weeks ago that in silent that she was wishing that she had could taken those horrible things back .

A few hours later, middle of the night…. Cut at Hell Pass Hospital inside a private room, where a foggy feeling BarBrady has begin to stirred from his slumber that he had discovered Mayor McDaniels was sleeping on the chair next to him that she had been crying all night long for the horrible things that she had done to him a few weeks ago. That his left arm was in a sling and bandaged up that the bullet had pierced his left shoulder, which he almost bled out if Alex had not found him in time. That is when Randy arrives with Johnson, Freddie, Linda, Stephen, Gerald and Sheila had arrived on the scene where Sgt. Yates and some of his squad were there that they looks super pissed at them.

"Oh, just plain great…. That we have to be in the same room with the same assholes who had thrown our chief under the bus." Yates said, while he was rolling his eyes at them with fiery scorn that he had secretly for them. All sudden that Officer McDaniels had emerged from the restroom dressed in his police uniform along with Foley, who was holding a brown bag that said Evidence on there that he had given his blood strained clothes for the investigation.

"What the fuck, Marsh is doing here that he has blood on his hands right now?" Alex whispered his disgust toward Randy with his fiery daywalker superior that he had inherited his own mother's bad and nonsense temper. Unaware to them that BarBrady was awakening from his slumber at that moment.

"W-W-Where Am I, Mary, what had happened?" BarBrady questioned in a really foggy tone when the mayor had came to his side that she looks really relived when she had saw him still alive.

"George, someone had shot you earlier tonight that I'll promise you that we'll find this son of bitch….The bullet had pierced your artery in your shoulder, which it had fractured your collarbone as well too that you had almost bled out, if Alex had not found you in time." McDaniels explained that her eyes once again was filled with tears, but these are happy tears when she had seen him wake up, as she had sat down next to him that she had seen the IV lines embedded in his right hand for medicine and blood transfusion. "We don't know who had shot you that the investigation is ongoing as we speak."

"Where is Harris that I know who did it to me, which it was, Josh Myers, Mary…? That I do not want you crying, which I'm going to be fine." BarBrady answered that she just stood there with her brows rise in shock to what she is hearing right now.

"What? The toilet paper mastermind did this to you, George." McDaniels said that she looks greatly concern at that moment.

"Mary, it had happened so fast that I'd seen a glimpse of him smiling when I'd collapsed on the ground." BarBrady explained that it had made her to sit down on the chair."Ouch….Please, don't cry."

"I'm currently regretting for telling you with that "Last thing to go" comment right now, that I'd almost lost you tonight." McDaniels replied, while she sat there that she was wiping her eyeliner stained tear streaks her face off with a napkin. "I'm sorry for being a bitch to you that I didn't mean to throw you under the bus like this, which I was wrong for not listening to you at all."

XXXXX

Back out in the private waiting room, where Yates and his squad were sitting there openly glaring at the members of the city council who were sitting across them that Yates had sent Det. Murphey out to be the lead detective on the major developing case across town. That the whole room is feeling like tense had been building up within there that it had been like this last few weeks after they had gotten their jobs back minus BarBrady.

"Sir, we have a major problem that the local press had gathered downstairs looking for any updates." Barkley said, while he was standing there catching his breath for a quick second after rushing upstairs to find Harrison to alerts him about the building press.

"Goddamnit…. That I have no time for this media bullshit at all, which I'm more worried about my friend." Yates protested, as he had stood up from his spot on the sofa, which he looks at Johnson, who had sneaked into the room to see the mayor with a plan on how to meet with the press on this rapidly developing situation that is on a roller coaster ride right now. "No, thank you that I'll rather take my chances with becoming sick off from a Chipotle Mexican Kitchen's burrito then, by being forced into stand next to these assholes during a press conference."

"Did anyone see Mayor McDaniels around here at all?" Gerald asks that he had quickly noticed that Mayor McDaniels is missing among the group, as they had putted their heads together that most of the cops knows where she is at which they are not telling them anything. That the boys had arrived on the ICU floor by elevator that they had saw the adults there that had caused they to sneak past the adults who are in middle of an ongoing debate at that moment.

"Harris, did you see Mayor McDaniels at all that you were here first?" Randy asks that he looks nervous when he looks at the glaring fiery redheaded police sergeant, who was standing there.

"Why do you care now that you are the one had putted BarBrady in this spot in the first place!" Yates answered him that his new bounded hatred for Randy had broiled over that most of his squad was standing behind him that Randy just stood there looking stunned at that moment.

"What the hell had gotten into you guys lately?" Randy replied in a confused tone when he had heard Yates' accusing comments against him.

Back in the private room that BarBrady had went back to sleep that Mayor McDaniels was staring out of the window that tears was flowing down on her cheeks once again. All sudden that is when Johnson had came in that the click of the door's knob had alerted the mayor had turned around to looks at him with those sad eyes of hers.

"Mayor, we have a major situation that the local press had gathered outside of the building right now." Johnson explained that he could tell that she is in no mood for a game of politics right now

"FYI, Johnson, I don't care about getting any press, or play any game of politics at this time." McDaniels said in whispering protest is trying to do not wake BarBrady up from his sleep. "Why don't you get Mr. Progressive outside do the press conference instead that I want to be alone, just get out of my sight now?" She had turned around to face the window again that Johnson just stood there to let a heavy sigh out that he knows it is a losing battle with her.

"Mayor, it is not your fault that it should be considered all of our faults that we were enjoying our new bounded success, as a progressive town that we had forgotten about our former true selves by hurting people that we all know over the years during these last few weeks….. This is not true South Park at all, as a one community like we were before." Johnson had reminded her that he is doing his best to calm her down that is when he had decided to puts his left hand on her shoulder to make her to look up at him which he had seen her eyes were aching with sadness, that unknown to them that someone were eavesdropping on their entire conversation. The person or people in question had turned out to be the kids who are standing by the room's door.

"Man, Mayor McDaniels….." Stan said to his friends that he has a plastic cup up by the door to help with better hearing.

"S-Stan and boys are doing here that I may ask?" Randy asked that he and the other adults were standing in front of them with their arms folded and glaring looks had formed on their faces.

"Shit…Shit…Shit …They are onto us right now you guys." Cartman whispered to his friends while he was thinking anything up to throw against the adults at that moment.

"Ha-ha….Look at the time that we have to go now, which we were just waiting for Kenny to get off from his volunteering gig here….So, goodbye." Stan lied that is when they had left the area in a great hurry like a lazy jog. Right after Johnson had left the room that Mayor McDaniels had sat back in the chair that she does not wants to be around anyone right now, that is when she had switched the TV on to watch the news conference.

Meanwhile outside of the main entrance where the local press had gathered for Yates and Johnson to give an update on BarBrady's critical condition. On the TV screen where a couple of police officers were standing behind the podium which it was Foley and Stevens while both Yates and Johnson were making the statement along with the city councilors and Freddie stood on each side .

 _"Good evening, citizens of South Park that earlier tonight at 8 o' clock in local time that former police Chief George W. BarBrady was shot by an unknown subject that he is in ICU recovering from his near fatal injury that the city of South Park police force will puts their top detectives on this developing case. On the other note, that I've an official statement from Mayor Mary Kay McDaniels, to remind our citizens to stay calm during this crisis and the ongoing investigation."_ Johnson spoke to the cameras that he was speaking on the mayor's behalf. " _I would like to turn the podium over to Det. Sgt. Harrison Yates about the developing manhunt within our city limits."_

 _"Thank you, Johnson that we had issued a citywide manhunt that we're urging all residents and business owners to be on alert and stays inside while we hunts this fugitive down."_ Yates added.

"Well, George….We are in middle of a coming shit storm that I can sensed it right now." McDaniels said that BarBrady was laying there watching the news report with her. "We need that mysterious kid to show up right now."

"Ouch...This is going to drive me crazy, Mary?' BarBrady winced in pain, while he was getting comfortable at that moment.

"You need to take easy that you're going to hurt yourself more." McDaniels expressed with concern, as she was fixing his pillow to help him get comfortable.

 ** _"To Be Continued"_**

 ** _Author's notes: Sorry about the dark turn with this story, which I am making it up to, fit it into season 19's story arc._**


	9. Unite or Divide

**Chapter 9: Unite or Divide**

Outside of the hospital at the same time of the press conference is going on. That all of the boys had gathered that Kenny was dressed in his Mysterion costume that Dovahkiin, David, Stan and Kyle had pulled the air conditioner duct covering off the wall to let Mysterion sneaks into the hospital to see the adults in hopes to help finding BarBrady's shooter along with his friends' help of course.

"You better wish me all of the luck in the world to get through Mayor McDaniels, assholes." Kenny as Mysterion said, as he was sliding through the tight corridor on his stomach that is when Cartman had gotten the nerve to throw a snowball at him. "Aww…Goddamnit, Cartman that later on that I'm going to kick your ass." He had heard Cartman's easily familiar laughter coming from the distance.

"Oh, what did you had say, Kinny that I was enjoying myself at the moment?" Cartman replied along with a laugh, as he looks into the vent that the other boys had begun to hit him with an overload of snowballs that they had made. "Gawddamnit you guys….What the hell was that for?"

"That's because you are being an asshole again, fat ass, that is why!" Kyle explained, while he and the other boys were standing there with an arm filled of snowballs that they are ready to use on him at that moment.

"Fuck you, Kahl… On second thought, screw you guys, I'm going home." Cartman ranted, as he had stormed off to heads for home, which he had left his laughing friends behind all sudden that David had decided to throw a snowball at the back of his head that had caused him to turn around to glare back at them.

"Dude, I'm starting to like David more." Dovahkiin said that he looks at the new kid from Boise for his boldness to start up against Cartman as he had done once.

Meanwhile inside the hospital on the ICU floor, where BarBrady was resting right now that Mayor McDaniels had curled up on the chair with a blanket and pillow, after she had finished a couple of chapters in her novel for the night that she had been reading right now. That is when she had felt a hand on her left shoulder, which she had popped her tired yet swollen eyes wide open, due from crying nonstop to see her son standing in front of her with two cups of coffee in his hands.

"Jesus Christ…Alexander, you had scared the shit of me, which I had thought you were Johnson for a moment." McDaniels clamored with disgust yet with a little fear when she had looks at him.

"Sorry, mom to wake you up like this that I was wondering that do you want a cup of coffee that you need something to drink and eat." Alex asked that the broken mayor had gently pushed the cup away from her face with her left hand. "I think BarBrady wants you to be strong for him, mom."

"I'm not hungry at all, Alexander that I've his blood on my hands, if I'd not fired him for the second time that he would be wearing that vest and been at home safe right now…. What a great fucking start to the holidays?" McDaniels said along with a heavy sigh that she looks helpless, when she had once again cringed at the sight of the wires and tubes covered slumbering BarBrady.

"Why are you just blaming yourself for this that the whole town has blood on their hands for this as well too, at least that you had dropped everything to be here with him when he needs it right now." Alex said after he had places the two cups on the bed tray when he had look at his own stressed out mother who was sitting there like an immobile statue. At the same time, outside of the room that Yates, his men along with the council members, and the two mayoral aides had returned from the press conference were walking by there.

"I think that we should apologize to BarBrady for all of this mess." Gerald said that is when Mayor McDaniels had emerged from the room when they were walking by that she was not in a good mood at all to use her cell phone to call, Pete to get him to take a care of Sweetheart for them that she is not leaving BarBrady's side at all.

"There you are that we were talking about you and what are your plans, mayor?" Randy asks that the mayor just stood there looking pissed with her fists were hanging down at her sides trembling violently.

"Oh, really … You want my help to get you all to ask forgiveness from BarBrady for the things that we had done to him, which he doesn't needs anymore stress from you assholes right now." McDaniels protested swiftly that everyone in the hallway looks stunned from her nail in coffin statement. "Now Scuse me, I'd an enough for one night of politics, so, good night." That is when she had stormed off back into the room to stay out of the public's eye for the rest of the night.

"Geez…..She had been going for everyone's throats lately." Stephen added that he looks at the other adults just stood there so quietly that their silence of shame is pissing Yates off about how they had done a few weeks ago that is making him to bite his tongue.

"Maybe she had realized that mistake that she had made with BarBrady's firings from listening to you jackasses in the first place to become more progressive….This is what we get in the end." Yates rambles under his breath, while he was leaning against the wall with his arms folded when he had looks at them with a dark glare. "Well, excuse me that I'm going to hunt that piece of shit, that who had hurt my fellow brother in blue down."

"What?" The councilors and two mayoral aides confusing replied in unison, as the fiery daywalker police sergeant was taking his leave along with a couple of his officers: Barkley, Foley and Peterson follows him toward the elevator. That Officer Stevens was going to stay back with Officer McDaniels to guards the floor for any suspicious behavior that Alex was standing outside of the room right now.

Back in the room that Mayor McDaniels once again was staring out of the window when she had felt another presence within the room that she knows who has to be. That she had turned around to looks that Mysterion was standing behind her in front of the room's door."Mysterion, where are you that this town a beacon of hope during this terrible time."

"Madam, I'm here for you." Mysterion said when he had seen her worn eyes as she was speaking about him that he can hears the sadness within her voice when she had heard him .

"Mysterion, it is nice to see you on short notice that the local police needs your help to find BarBrady's attempted murderer, which I wants you and your little detective friends on the top of this case right now." McDaniels explained, while she was nervously pacing forth and back.

Yes, Madam, we will find this scumbag for this crime that do we know who is a possible subject in this." Mysterion asks for the main piece of the puzzle for this crime from her.

"Oh, wait a minute… That I do remember something about one of BarBrady's ramblings while he was drifting in & out of conciseness, due from the drugs and pain that he had said it was Josh Myers, Kid." McDaniels added, while she was thinking back to what BarBrady had said to her earlier. All sudden that she had noticed Mysterion is gone, as if he had vanished out of thin air. "Hey, where that mysterious kid had disappeared to?"

XXXXX

After his brief meeting with Mayor McDaniels had ended that Mysterion was crawling back through the vents to gets back to the other boys, who were sitting in the back of the hospital looking really bored, while waiting for Kenny to returned from the inside of the building. When all sudden Mysterion had came sliding out of the vent like a slide at a playground that he had landed on a snow pile that were made from the snowplows after cleaning the parking lots up of snow that had fallen over the area last few days.

"Kenny, are you okay?" Kyle asks, as he and the other boys had rushed over to Kenny's side to check on him is okay from taking a hard hit after came flying out of the vent too fast.

"Ow….That fucking hurts!" Kenny screamed in pain, while he was lying on the snow bank that he was aching in pain as he was getting up from the hard landing right now.

"Oh, Hamburgers, at least that we are at the hospital right now, fellas." Butters commented, when he had seen Kenny had stood up from that spot feeling a little dazed, and seeing tiny bright golden stars begins to dancing around his head at that moment.

"Kenny, I think that you should go into the hospital and have yourself gets checked out." Stan added that he looks very concerned at his longtime friend who was shaking the dizziness off on his way to find Josh Myers to bring him in for a date with Lady Justice for harming BarBrady.

"Well, Stan that my emergency room check- up is going to have to wait, until I get Josh Myers for his heinous crime." Mysterion explained in an annoyed tone, while he was brushing the ice chips off from his clothes with his hands that he was ready to continue his crusade to protect South Park at all cost from many unknown dangers that is lurking around in the shadows right now.

"Wait…Wait...Wait…What? Josh Myers is behind BarBrady's shooting?" Dovahkiin questioned to what had came out of Kenny's mouth at that moment.

"I-I- I t-t-think that this J-J-Josh c-c-character c-c-could be w-w-working for the a-a-ads like N-N-Nathan is." Jimmy had quickly butts into the conversation that he knows why Josh had shot BarBrady that he is one of those sympathizers who are working for the ads to take humanity down that he is their number one threat against their plans of conquering the world from human kind that BarBrady is his bodyguard to protect him against them." It is another p-p-pawn m-m-move to d-d-divide the t-t-own by the a-a-ads again."

"I think that we should join forces to stop these motherfuckas that I should show them on how we fight in Boise." David said which Dovahkiin stood there with a thumb up to gives his approval to the new kid within the town's limits that Dovahkiin had been no longer considered as the new kid any more, after moving here from Saginaw, Michigan over a year and an half ago.

"W-W-Wait, D-D-David that I-I-I likes to b-b-break the b-b-bad news to you that these ads are s-s-super strong j-j-just like v-v-vampires and a-a-aliens." Jimmy said, as he had stopped David in his tracks to keep from getting hurt that he had dealt with Leslie before that she is not human at all that all other ads could be strong like her that he is not powerful as Dovahkiin.

"Dude, Jimmy is right that I'd seen the injuries on Jimmy that was done by Leslie and those human sympathizers, who are working with the ads." Dovahkiin added that all of the South Park kids know that he can take anything on, because he is the dragonborn who had stopped Nazi Zombies, bloodthirsty vampires, planet conquering aliens, and other strange shit from destroying the town and the rest of the world that he have to face living ads now.

Meanwhile at the same time, up back on the ICU floor that most of the action had died down for the rest of the night inside BarBrady's room that Mayor McDaniels had gone back to reading her books, and do paperwork to keep her from going insane while he sleeps out through the night that she cannot sleep at all. While outside of the room, that Randy was gathering all of his courage to go inside there, but he was facing a great and long resistance by those two officers was assigned into guarding the floor by the orders Yates had given earlier in the night, along with Johnson's help to get access to see the mayor.

"Hey, Alex and Mick….Can you let us through to see the mayor that we have a deal to share with her." Johnson explained that Alex just stood there doing that infamous McDaniels' eye roll at them.

"Oh, come on you guys that we needs to see the mayor now." Randy protested, which both Officer McDaniels and Stevens just looks at each other's very funny for a quick second that Randy had pushed them out of his way. "Get out of my way now!" When they were about enter to the room that is when the mayor had stepped out that she does not looks pleased at all. "Mayor, we need to do something to keep our progressive stance within this town."

"What, do we want something from me now, which I'm not in the mood at all? So, knock your socks off to get us out of this mess?" McDaniels said, as she circling around Randy just as if she was a hungry shark on the hunt its prey, before she had gone over to the private waiting room that she does not looks presentable for them at all, which she looks rather haggard.

"Whoa…Whoa…Whoa…What the hell had gotten into you all sudden, mayor?" Randy said that he was walking behind her, as they had entered the room at that moment.

"Oh, I'm sorry that I don't be progressive anymore, Marsh that people we knows are getting hurt from this right now." McDaniels replied in a bitter tone that she has a quite venomous glare had formed on her youthful looking face while looking at Randy.

"Mayor, are you okay?" Johnson asks that he had noticed her fists were hanging down at her sides trembling so violently that her fury is targeting toward Randy for this latest crisis by listening to his lies of the events to get BarBrady fired for the second time by her and not hearing BarBrady out with his side.

"No, I'm not okay, Johnson that I've BarBrady's blood on my hands right now, by only listening to your side of the story not his that had led to this chain of events tonight, Marsh." McDaniels explained that her sophisticated voice that yet filled with sorrow and rage that she had decided to leave the room to be with BarBrady again, which she feels safe with him. After she had left the room that both Randy and Johnson had noticed Officer McDaniels and Stevens were sitting there eating a bag of fresh popped and buttered popcorn."Nice job you had did there, Marsh." Officer McDaniels said that he hates seeing his mother upset.

Not long after the short confrontation, back inside BarBrady's private room, that the former police chief had stirred from his slumber once again, when the mayor had came walking in there that he had moved the right way that he had cried out in pain that she had rushed toward his side.

"Easy…Easy… Easy, that you need to be careful with yourself, George." McDaniels said, while she was standing next to him that she was stroking his messy light sepia hair to help him to relax.

"Mary, this is going to drive me insane." BarBrady replied that he was starting to relax when he had heard her voice that she was fluffing his pillows up to make comfortable for him once again.

"I know, but I need you to be strong for me right now." McDaniels added, as she had puts her left hand on his left cheek, which he had taken her hand into his own that they both looks peaceful, while staring into each other's eyes .

"Where is Sweetheart at right now that she needs her medicine, Mary?" BarBrady questioned in a panic tone that he had realize his dog is missing at that moment.

"Sssshhh...George, I'd gotten Peter take to care of her that you needs to get your rest right now." McDaniels said tried to calm him down, which he had calmed down at that moment .

 _"To Be Continued"_


	10. Everybody vs Randy Marsh

**Chapter 10: Everybody vs. Randy Marsh**

Later that same night, cut back at the long abandoned warehouse that Josh had returned from the scene of shooting BarBrady that he knows that he now considered the most wanted kid in all of South Park right now. That is when he is once again had met with the cunning looking Leslie, who was sitting on roughly made stone throne along with her second in command, Nathan, who was standing next to her proudly. In silent, that he is hoping to get out of town to escape from the brewing firestorm that he had created.

"You had served me very well, my dear servant by taking that idiotic police chief out to help with paving way toward my revenge against Jimmy Valmer, PC Principal, and the rest of South Park for ruining my plans of conquest." Leslie thanked him for his part for this growing conspiracy to take humanity out that she is like another Mabus in the making.

"Leslie, I've some bad news for you that I'm the most wanted kid in all of South Park right now." Josh replied that he looks super angry with her for putting him into a whirling shit storm that had developed over the area right now.

"Nathan, handle him a one way bus fare out of this town now that this is not the place for you being here anymore." Leslie said, that her eyes were glowing in that crimson red color again, as she had snapped her fingers, which Nathan had given him a quite few tickets for any charter buses' departing docks from the town.

"Uh, wait a minute…. You can't do this to me that you'd forced me into a cornered alliance by attempting killing the former police chief earlier tonight." Josh said, while Nathan was escorting him out of the crumbling building, before Leslie could show her wrath on him at that moment.

"Nathan, get him out of my sight now, before I've to snap his neck in half for out of annoyance." Leslie ordered that she wants him out of the area that she had used him to get what she had wanted at last that she does not needed him anymore for the rest of her developing plans to wage all out war against Humanity.

The following morning, back at the hospital that most of the city councilors had left for work or home for the rest of the morning by Johnson's orders that Randy had struck around to see Mayor McDaniels that she is not in a good mood at all. He was lurking around the corridors that two officers who were standing guard over the area that they were watching him like a hawk right now. Kenny was there doing his volunteering gig right now by delivering and selling newspapers to the patients in their rooms that he was wearing a scarlet colored vest that the hospital volunteers wore. That is when he had gotten the courage to enter BarBrady's room, after seeing the mayor had returned from home to clean up and changed clothes that she was not in her office attire, more casual like a teal colored zip up hoodie along with a white t-shirt, and a pair of blue jeans. He had quickly noticed she was still sitting next to BarBrady, who was sleeping while she was busy with milling through her paperwork inside the tan colored folder that it had raise the shock levels within Kenny as he stood there with widen eyes for a second.

"Scuse me, Mayor McDaniels, do you want a newspaper to kill some time?" Kenny asks after he had cleared his throat that the sound of his muffed voice had alerted her to look up at him with those vacant eyes.

"No, kid….I don't need to read any of my latest fuck up at all!" McDaniels replied in a weary tone, as she looks at him that she looks super broken right now.

"Mayor, it is not your fault that it was all of Mr. Marsh's that he had tackled BarBrady to the ground that had led the misfire from his gun that had lightly injured David that I was there." Kenny explained, in silence that he should taken the bullet instead to reset everything that everybody don't remembers his deaths, and BarBrady could be back on the force by now.

"Kid, really? It is still my fault that I'm the one who had signed his pink slip that had led to this." McDaniels replied, as she was pacing forth and back so nervously.

A few minutes later, while out in the waiting room that Yates, Murphey, Dawson along with other uniformed officers was there that they all had noticed Randy and the other councilors had stepped off from the elevator. Which all the local members of the law enforcement were sitting there with pissed off looks when he had come into their view.

"Oh, hello there, officers that I'm just wondering what are the latest update on BarBrady's recovery right now?" Randy nervously asks that he was standing there with rubbing the back of his neck while he was sitting in front of those openly fuming officers, who are still pissed at him for the shit that they had went through at that moment.

"Well….Well… Well….It is Mr. Progressive himself, and his ass kissing lap dogs, who has the nerve to show compassion even more now, after you all had decided to thrown our chief under the truck like trash." Yates snapped so cruelly at them, which Johnson and the other council members were there just looks down at the floor for their part in pure shame. "Yeah, my friend is fine to settle for your fake concern, now excuse me that I've a gutless coward for this crime to catch…..Come on, boys let's go that we have to do a massive manhunt within the city limits for that P.O.S starting now. " As he and some of his uniformed officers were leaving at that second, while the councilors had taken their seats in the waiting area.

"What the hell had gotten into Yates lately?" Mr. Valmer asks, while the other councilors were sitting around looking at their phones at that moment,

"Don't look at me for any support to back you all up that you need to fix this mess that you had created with my cohorts." Dawson added that he was not joining any side of this childish blame game had been flaring up between them lately at all.

"So, what do you wants us to say that we almost caused BarBrady to lose his life?" Randy spoke, as he had stepped forward looking nervous that he had cut the mayor's right-handed man off before he could speak, which Johnson just stood there giving him a clearly seen dark glare. That unknown to them that silently fuming Mayor McDaniels was standing behind them along with Kenny and Dovahkiin, who was standing at her side listening to the whole conversation that the other councilors looks on in fear when all sudden that is when they had saw her standing there with that infamous look of her had formed on her face .

"Yes, it is our fault when we will finally admit that we had fucked up royal on this whole ideal, Marsh." Johnson expressed his guilt, when he had seen his fury-filled superior coming toward them at that moment.

"I can't believe you guys that we are going to destroy the great stride that we had made as a progressive community for once." Randy reminded them all that the mayor had decided to return to the room, which she does not want to make a scene.

XXXXX

A few minutes later…..Down in the main lobby of the hospital that both Dovahkiin and Kenny had emerged from the elevator while their friends were sitting there waiting for them to returned from the ICU floor that Kenny had finished his volunteering shift at the hospital for the day. That now they can resume playing junior detectives to find BarBrady's attempted murderer as real ones, which Cartman hopes for money reward when they catch them.

"Man, Mayor McDaniels looking really bad right now." Dovahkiin said, as his friends had gathered around him to hear his wisdom at that moment.

"Dude, she is silently blaming herself over BarBrady getting shot that he wasn't wearing a vest at all that he had lost it when he had gotten fired over your dad's false claim that he had shot at us." Kyle added that Stan just stood there shrugging his shoulders at him.

"You guys that Kyle is right that we need to clear BarBrady's name and that we need to get back at your dad for being an asshole toward us all last few weeks." Kenny said in his muffed tone voice that sounds so harsh.

"Well, fellas that I'd remembered a comment made on Cartman's Twitter account by those terrible people who were making those mean comments that Stan's dad is one of those nasty commenters?" Butters replied nervously that Cartman had the angriest look had formed on his heavily plump face.

"What? That motherfucka ….It is game on, that I'm kind of hoping that Mayor McDaniels will turn against your idiotic dad for this." Cartman protested that his face was beat red which he was openly fuming over that comment. "Mr. Progressive, my ass that so I'm pissed with that asshole right now!"

"Cartman, what the hell are you planning now?" Stan asks that he looks super worried about his dad right now, which Cartman had done the most gross and evil things to other people before like he did with his half brother, Scott Tenorman who had went crazy after the deaths of his parents by his hands .

"Aye, Kinny…. Does Mr. Marsh still have his balls?" Cartman said, while Kenny was standing there thinking that he had pointed his finger at Dovahkiin who had fucked Mr. Marsh up real bad at Unplanned Parenthood Clinic that both he and Dovahkiin had dealt with the Nazi Zombies there during the first battle of the fabled stick that they had destroyed long ago.

"Dude, just ask, Douchebag that he knows that answer pretty well." Kenny replied along with laughter that Dovahkiin just looks at him very funny before answering Cartman's question.

"Man, I was asking the same question after I'd completely butchered him during the Nazi Zombie outbreak over a year and a half ago." Dovahkiin added that he had shrugged his shoulders at them that they were laughing their asses off at that moment.

Back up in the ICU floor at the same time, cut inside BarBrady's room that BarBrady was now awake and moving around to discovered McDaniels was still sitting next to him reading her romance novel to keep him some company. That is when Randy rushed into the room, which both McDaniels and BarBrady just sat there giving him a couple of dirty looks for ruining their peace.

"Mayor, we have a major problem about dealing with the police dept. thinks that I'm the reason for BarBrady getting shot right now." Randy explains that both BarBrady and the mayor were still giving him a dark glare.

"Oh, poor baby, welcome to the cruel world of politics, which I don't care that I want you to fix this mess that you had gotten us into now, Marsh." McDaniels said that she was sitting there with her arms folded, as she was glaring at him while she has her gold-wired frame reading glasses on that is when both Johnson and Alex had came in after him at that moment.

"What? You have to be kidding me right now, mayor that I was the one who had made South Park into a modern and progressive community." Randy said that both BarBrady and the mayor just sat there so quietly that they are thinking that he had lost his mind right now.

"You had heard me, Marsh…. End of the discussion, that I want you to fix this mess up that is plaguing the community relations between our police force and the council now." McDaniels ordered that she had given him the task to repair the crumbling relations between the police and council that he had created.

"BarBrady, I need your help? Officer McDaniels, you are the community officer." Randy asks that he needs some help from the police officials who are next to the mayor and BarBrady.

"Wait….You want my help that I can't that I was fired and hurt, Mr. Marsh." BarBrady said, while he was tearing up in pain, as he had moved the right way and Alec had shaken his head that he is not accepting his pleas.

"Thank you guys for throwing me under the bus to deal with the police." Randy replied that he looks annoyed, as he had stormed out of the room.

"Oh, karma is so beautiful at this time of the year." Alex said, while he was standing there next to his mother that he had enjoyed seeing that face on Randy's Marsh. "Yes…Yes…Yes… Let the hate flow, and come over to the dark side, Mr. Marsh."

"Did you just quote Star Wars, Alex?" Johnson said that Officer McDaniels had stopped in his tracks that his own mother just looks on.

"Now we need those kids and the rest of those idiots on the force to find that asshole who hurt you, George." McDaniels said that she is feeling a little better, after seeing Randy is start to cracks under pressure a few minutes ago.

"Mary, Josh could flee town to one of the major cities like D.C. that his one dream is to toilet paper the white house." BarBrady added he had sat up to looks at them with great concern. "That he could be working for something like the ads who wants to destroy the town and the rest of the world."

"Wait a minute that means that evil little girl that the PC Principal could be back, mayor that BarBrady was one of those groups that had stopped us from shooting each others at the local gun show." Johnson said that he looks very concern. "That same group who had approached you to get BarBrady joined them, after his accidently shooting that David kid."

"Mary, you know about the ads' plans to take over the town." BarBrady added that he looks shocked at her that she had let a heavy sigh out.

"Yes...I know about them that they are the ones had caused brain cancer in Charlie that I'm needed to protect South Park, and mostly you at all cost, which I can't lose you at all, George." McDaniels explained about her role in the resistance against the ads that these last few days had putted her over the edge.

 _ **"To Be Continued"**_


	11. Hackers Delight

**Chapter 11: Hackers Delight**

A few days later that every resident within the town are still a bit over the edge right now that it was early afternoon. After the near fatal tragedy had occurred that all of the local cops were out in full force hunting that son of bitch down for hurting their fellow brother in blue, which they had been keep getting many dead end leads with the case. Now they are hoping that the squad of the town's finest junior detectives is on it to cracks the case wide open for them. Cut to the three-story brownstone police station, inside the main squad room where Yates was sitting at his desk looking through the mounting folders that was sitting there for possible tips.

"Sir, do you know how BarBrady is doing right now?" Det. Murphey asks that he was sitting in front of his superior's desk with a cup of hot coffee in his left hand.

"Mitch, George is out of the hospital at last that what the mayor had told me at the public safety meeting earlier this morning." Yates explained, as he had stopped reading those mounting tip sheets on where he can send his officers and detectives out in the field for a moment."But where the hell are our junior Detectives at right now?"

"Sir, I think that they have school today?" Murphey replied that is when the group of the young detectives had came rushing through the double glass door.

"Det. Sgt. Yates…. We're so sorry for being late that PC Principal, and Principal Victoria was holding an assembly again." Dovahkiin had quickly started to apologize to the fiery daywalker police sergeant for being late, due to another school assembly.

"Well, kids that I'm really need some help with the growing pile of tip sheets on BarBrady's shooting case right now?" Yates added that he needs a little break from reading those crime tip sheets, which he had walks over to a long boardroom table to puts a pile of folders on there, which the boys had sat down to looks at the large pile . "Knocks your socks off, kids that you are going to find out what real police work is."

"Son of bitches, you guys." Cartman whispered to his friends who were sitting there just giving him a clearly seen shocked looks at that moment. "All I'd thought that we chased after bad guys, and eat doughnuts all day long." That is when Yates had overheard him ranting, while he was heading back over to his desk shaking his head.

"Meh….Mitch, I can tell that today is going to be a very long day with these little bastards are around." Yates said along with a heavy sigh of disgust, which his toadie had nodded at him in full agreement.

"Shut up, Cartman!" The other boys all said in unison that he was sitting there giving a clear dirty look that they are not risking their chances to be throw out of the police station by pissing Yates off. That he is already under pressure by Mayor McDaniels to find BarBrady's attempted murderer, and Josh Myers at the same time that he did not know the Myers boy is the one behind this crime, actually he was a puppet in a bigger scheme. Kenny had noticed Yates ' easily seen fatigue that he had been working overtime ever since they'd gotten their jobs back while the town was screwing BarBrady.

"Hey, Curtis and Mitch that I'm giving two an errand to pick 30 boxes of pizzas up for lunch, and a couple dozen of doughnuts that we all needs fuel right now." Yates said, after getting off the phone to ordered Lunch for everyone.

Meanwhile at the same time, cut over to South Park City Hall inside the mayor's office that Mayor McDaniels was sitting at her desk doing paperwork to get through until her long lunch hour to go home to check on BarBrady, who was recovering at her home that she still don't wants to be around people right now. Outside of her office across the hallway, inside Johnson's office that both aides had called the council members there to discuss the matter, which she does not know the little unexpected meeting is coming on in her right-handed man's office at that moment.

"I see that Mayor McDaniels' silent treatment continues to be dish out upon us." Randy commented on her silent stance on the council that had started right on the night, after BarBrady was injured in the shoulder during that near fatal ambush by an unknown shooter.

"She is not talking to us right now either that mean that she is still pissed and broken over her involvement of firing BarBrady twice." Johnson explained, while he was standing in front of his desk and the seated council members.

"Well, we need to make fix this now that we all had lost something, during this being progressive trend in this town that we don't communicate with each other's anymore?" Deborah Testaburger added, while thinking back to the latter part of Randy's speech at the local gun show at that moment.

"I'm just wondering how long her majesty's silent streak will go on this time." Skeeter said to himself in a soft voice, while he was sitting there that Randy was sitting there looking helpless that he was the source of this whole thing.

"Let me clear the air with the mayor, which it is my fault." Randy said in a nervous tone that he was standing there rubbing the back of his neck with his left hand, which he had decided to go into her office.

"Oh…You need a lot of luck to deal with her, Mr. Marsh." Freddie said that Randy was walking out of the room that he had reached one of the double doors to the office of the mayor across the hall, where Mayor McDaniels was still sitting at her desk.

"Mayor, I'm just here to clear the air about the shooting of BarBrady that had injured him." Randy said, as he was standing in front of the glaring mayor that she had leaned back in her shiny black colored leather armed executive chair.

"You are here to spread your fucking progressive bullshit that I'm not in the mood for it at all, which I can tell that you don't care about me feeling guilty for putting BarBrady in that condition right now…So, I don't care anymore." McDaniels said that she was sitting there with her arms folded and her brows were in a v -shape.

"Whoa….Whoa…Whoa… Wait a minute, mayor, what the hell are you talking about, and you're not being progressive right now?" Randy said in a confused tone, as the mayor had stood there that she was ready to pounce on him, but she had controlled herself.

"Meh…You heard me, now Scuse me that I've to be somewhere right now." McDaniels replied that she had quickly thrown her black colored wool made cover coat, and emerald green colored shawl along with her big dark colored leather purse to race out of the room very fast, as she walks by Johnson that she does not looks happy at all when she looks at him."I'll talk to you two later, meanwhile that I'll be out for a while."

"What the hell you did, Marsh?" Johnson questioned Randy when he had stepped out of the mayor's office, while the other council members had came out of his office at that moment.

"Uh, Bob…Nothing that I'm kinda told her that she isn't being more progressive right now." Randy nervously replied, which Johnson just stood there rolling his eyes at him.

"Goddamnit, Randy that you had puts her on a warpath right now!" Skeeter openly fumed to what he had just heard from his best friend for a second.

"You're an idiot, Marsh." Johnson said that he looks annoyed that he knows that he and Freddie will be getting their asses chewed when she gets back. When all sudden that Randy had remembered something that he had to record new material in his garage as Lorde.

XXXXX

Back over at the police station in the main squad room, where the boys were sitting at the table looking through the folders stuffed with countless tip sheets from callers and witnesses for BarBrady's case, which they all sense an uneasy and tense air filled the room. That is when Officer Knowles and Peterson had come in with 30 boxes of pizzas and 3 pink colored boxes of fresh made doughnuts.

"Eww…. I hate doughnuts with a passion; even through I'm a cop that is the sad truth." Officer Stevens said when he had seen the pink boxes walks by him, which he had made a funny looking face. That is when Officer McDaniels had come in his uniform on along with his K-9 at that moment.

"Man, this is fucking boring as hell you guys." Cartman whines that he was bored with the whole thing, which he was silently wishing that he were at home on his sofa watching TV and eating cheesy poofs right now.

"Hey, Officer McDaniels, do you have any updates on BarBrady?" Yates asks that he was sitting there with a cigarette in his left hand.

"I'm just knows that he was sent home last night from what my own mother had say, Harrison." Alex lied that his own mother had told him to lie about where BarBrady is staying at, which it is nobody's business. "Well then, I'm better get back on the road patrol to find this son of bitch….Bye, guys." That is when Officer McDaniels had left for his squad car in a dead hurry, but Kenny had stopped him in his tracks.

"Hi, Officer McDaniels, how is Kylie doing?" Kenny said with concern that he and the younger McDaniels child had became close friends, since his daughter was in the hospital for her open-heart surgery a few weeks ago and now shares a hatred for Randy Marsh for throwing his father figure who had taken under his wing around his dad had died under the bus. If he wants to, that he could blame his mother for this, but she is blaming herself for this that she was a puppet for an evil plot right now.

"Hey, Kenny … She is doing fine right now." Officer McDaniels said, after he had stopped by the table where the boys were sitting to chat a little, while Cartman had sneaks away into the break room for some food to eat that the cops had beaten him to first in line to grab food that they had been working overtime.

"What? I can't be in first in line for hot pizza." Cartman said, while he was standing there having a fit right now.

"Goddamnit, Cartman that they had working overtime last few days for finding BarBrady's shooter…So, let them eat first." Kyle reminded him about the cops had working nonstop on this case that they had given up to go to home to see their families to find this son of bitch.

"Shut up, Jew that you had made me missed lunch today, which it was chili day to come down here to be fucking bored to death." Cartman ranted wildly that he was poking his finger at Kyle's chest that Kyle had pushed it away.

"Dude, it is the new crappy school lunch program that in two hours later that we will be hungry again, I do miss Chef's cooking." Stan added, since ever after Chef had died that the school food had gone downhill along with Mrs. Obama's healthy food crusade.

"Oh, thanks, Obama for making us eat crap by cutting all of the junk food out of our school." Cartman replied along with a fake laugh that he looks pissed, while his stomach was roaring for food right now.

"Man, Cartman….They had brought 30 boxes of pizzas for the whole force… So, quit your bitching that you'll get your piece." Dovahkiin said, as he had stepped between the two warring parties at that moment.

"Dude, you're fucking afraid of Dovahkiin, are you?" Kenny said along with laughter when he had saw that Cartman back off a bit from the sight of the young and strong dragonborn, after seeing Dovahkiin kicking many of people's asses over a year and an half.

"Oh, shut up you guys that I'm not scared of Douchebag." Cartman quickly replied that he was trying his best to throw everyone off from his fear of getting his ass kicked again when he did with Wendy.

When all sudden they all look up from the mounting paperwork and crime scene notes for any break in this case. That they look surprised, when they seen BarBrady came walking through the double doors that he was in a sling along with Mayor McDaniels that they came through the back way don't to be bothered by any passing townsfolk. Which he wanted to come to help to solve his own shooting case against the mayor's and doctor's wishes, which he needs his rest right now.

"It is a miracle…Welcome back, sir that I would love to hug you, but you're hurting right now!" Yates said that he looks great relived when he had saw BarBrady casually scrolled in there that the former chief had seated himself at a desk that he moves the right way that he winced in pain, which the mayor does not looks happy at all. That is when Dovahkiin had noticed Latino American girl with long spiky purple hair similar to Henrietta was standing there, that you could tell , she loves the color purple from she was wearing from head to head along with black, plus sliver and purple lens stream punk goggles that embraced on her head.

"Jenna, what are you going here that I may ask?" Dovahkiin questioned on why she had made her way to South Park from Saginaw.

"You need my help against those evil planet conquering ads, Draven." Jenna said that she calls him by his old childhood nickname, Draven.

"Wait a minute that I'd thought your name is Dovahkiin, not Draven?" Stan asks that he looks very confused, which Dovahkiin had quickly explained his childhood nickname back in Saginaw, Michigan.

"No….It is my old childhood nickname back in Sagnasty you guys." Dovahkiin explained that is when they had heard Officer Foley is ranting about something. All it is he is getting annoyed with a popped up ad that was dancing around the computer screen at that moment.

"This pop up ad is starting to annoys me that I'm going to shoot this computer screen in five minutes, if it don't stopped at all... Fuck you ad!" Foley said that brought Jenna over to fix the problem that she is skilled hacker back in Saginaw that she is widely known among the local school children there for hacking into the local school district's computer system back in the third grade."Hey, it is gone….Thank you, little girl for removing that annoying ad from my computer screen."

"Dude, she is a very skilled hacker since first grade." Dovahkiin whispered to his friends on her posh computer skills from hacking to fixing computers up ever since they were in preschool that he has the magical skills to make many friends at once, which it could had attracted the unwanted attention from the government. That he always wonders if they had discovered her skills as well too, but he was more important to them. All sudden Leslie's face had appeared on Foley's screen that everybody had gathered around at that moment.

"Leslie, you're dead!" Kyle said that he looks at the once thought deceased little girl who was smirking evilly on the screen that she was laughing, which her eyes were glowing that crimson red before she had disappeared.

"You stupid humans are going to pay for this, what you did to me?" Leslie spoke that the tone of her voice sounds so cunning and wicked.

"We need to destroy that bitch and her ad minions for good, before they can destroy the world and humanity." Jenna voices her opinion on ending Leslie for good. "That I can pinpoint her location, if you want."

Meanwhile up in BarBrady's old dark office that BarBrady had entered his office to find Mayor McDaniels standing in front of his office's window looking over the downtown area of South Park that it was night all of people were heading toward Shi Tpa Town for evening fun.

"There you are, Mary?" BarBrady said, as he had puts his hand on her left shoulder to make her to look up at him that they looks at each other's with their sad looking eyes. Which they were the same eyes from that night at the front of Whole Foods store to get him back on the force. However, it had failed, due to Randy's interference, that is when she had puts her hands on his cheeks.

"Don't give me that look please that those sad puppy eyes of yours always gets me all time, George." McDaniels replied in a sorrowful tone that is when she had struck her right hand in her inner blazer jacket's pocket to bring something out, which it was his police- issued sunglasses that she had kept them on her after his firing. "I know, what makes you feels better." That she had helps him to put them on his face at that moment.

"You have my sunglasses on you for the whole time, Mary." BarBrady questioned her that he looks really shocked at her.

"We have a town to save, Chief BarBrady." McDaniels said that she was admiring him for the painful bravely that he was showing while he was hurt.

 _ **"To Be Continued"**_


	12. An act of Betrayal

**Chapter 12: An act of Betrayal**

Meanwhile out in the police squad car parking area that Officer McDaniels was cleaning his car off from the fresh fallen Colorado's white gold was falling in the area that his dog was sitting in the back of the car waiting to go back on road patrol. All sudden that he had felt an uneasy presence coming toward him. That is when he had gathered all of his courage to look up to see Randy and a small group of councilors that included Gerald, Linda and Stephen Scotch along with the two mayoral aides were standing in front of him, which he had given the entire group that infamous McDaniels' eye roll at that moment.

"Oh, what do you want me to listen to you all that I've no time for this at all that I've an attempted murderer, who could be still running around town to catch." Officer McDaniels said in a sarcastic tone, as he was glaring at them that his bad mood is telling them to back off at that moment.

"Look, Alex, we need your help to talk with your mother who is currently on silent strike against us right now." Randy explained that Alex just stood there once again rolling his eyes, and sighing heavy with disgust.

"Seriously, Marsh, you had big balls to ask me to help, after seeing my own mother crying, and blaming herself for BarBrady's near fatal brush with death a few days ago by firing him on your advice. You all care about being progressive to better the town, not ourselves that we all not perfect at all….So, fuck you!" Officer McDaniels scolded them so coldly, as he looks at them that he wants to get out of there now.

"Hey…Hey…Hey…Well, Alex, you are not progressive by saying fuck you to us." Randy reminded him about the town's new attitude, which Alex looks very livid right now that the first son of South Park is silently thinking the town's drunken man child, Randy had literally lost his mind to the power trip that he is on lately.

"Well, Marsh, don't be an up in your ass fucktard then I'll tries to be progressive…. But for now I'm out of here, motherfucka…Peace!" Officer McDaniels replied, which he was being a smart ass toward them, as he was walking away from them toward his squad car that he had left them in shock that is when he had drove off in his car.

"I can see that he has his mother's stubbornness within him." Johnson said, he was feeling like that he was arguing with his superior when she is in a pissed off mood, due from something do not go right within the town a few minutes ago.

"Now what we are going to do you guys, the police force and Mayor McDaniels had turned their backs on us for fucking BarBrady over." Gerald added, everybody else stood there so quietly while were thinking about Alex had said.

"That is it, you guys… We are going in there right now!" Randy screamed at the top of his lungs for a moment while he was rushing toward the large pile of snow that covered the sidewalk to the side door, which everyone was following him in there.

Back inside the main squad room, where the boys, plainclothes detectives and uniformed officers were busy with the investigation into BarBrady's shooting when all sudden both McDaniels and BarBrady had returned from upstairs to help with the investigation at that moment.

"We're so sorry to leave you guys like this that we were having private chat a few minutes ago….Right, BarBrady." McDaniels spoke, BarBrady stood there that she had blinked at him for keeping quiet, and nodded at her in silence to keep their secret romantic involvement with each other's from the public. That is when the atmosphere had changed from hardworking to anger, as Randy and the company had made their presence to them, which the mayor just stood there looking not pleased at all when she had seen them coming this way.

"Mayor, do you have a moment?" Randy pleading with the stubborn mayor, who is refusing to listen to him, that she was more concerned to fix the mess within the police force that she had created.

"No….Marsh, there's nothing more to say to you at all, now Scuse me that I've to fix this mess, I'd created by listening to you." McDaniels replied, while she was standing there with a couple folders in her arms along with a dark glare that had formed on her worn youthful face that is when she was walking away from him, which she was heading toward the heavily covered table. Where Yates, BarBrady, Murphey and Dawson are sitting behind the mounting stacks of folders is sitting on the main boardroom table right now.

"So, you're telling me that the entire progressive stride that we had made for this town that you don't wants to be a part of it anymore, mayor?" Randy protested that is when she had stopped her tracks those fists of hers were hanging at her sides shaking violently, which she was getting more pissed at him.

"I don't want to be a part of this repeating debate with you anymore, Marsh….At this time, I'm backing off a bit from being progressive." McDaniels said along with a heavy sigh.

"Randy, I'm stopping this that you need to back off that she does not want to be around us right now." Johnson said, as he had stepped forward to step between the two feuding officials, after seeing her violently trembling a few seconds ago. They both had locked on each other's with venomous glares, which both Cartman and Kenny looking on impatiently for this moment.

"Gawd, Johnson that I don't want to see my greatest creation falls apart at all." Randy protested…. It looks like he was having a childish fit that his mother was not giving into his way, which the mayor just stood there giving that infamous angry look of hers.

"Look! You fucking asshole that you had forgotten who's in charge of this town, it is not you that the last time I'd checked, it was me, Marsh." McDaniels snapped back that is when all of the cops had held her back, which both aides had escorted Randy out of there quickly. "Johnson and Freddie, get him out of my sight now…..I just wish for this day would end right now." Not long after the dust had settled in the air that Yates had brought a bottle of fire's pit whiskey out from his desk's door to have a shot.

"Mayor, do you want a shot of Fire's pit whiskey from the hellish day, we all had today?" Yates asks, as he was standing there pouring whiskey into some shot glasses, the mayor had refused to take his offer that she was planning to take BarBrady home to puts him into bed after she had saw he almost in tears.

"No, thanks, Harrison… I'm going to take BarBrady home, which his pain is creeping up on him right now." McDaniels said that she was helping BarBrady up from his spot that BarBrady was not feeling good from the pain in his injured shoulder at that moment. "Come on, George…."

"I can tell that she is feeling guilty for giving BarBrady that pink slip right now, Mitch." Yates said, while he was leaning against his desk with his shot glass in his left hand and smoking a cigarette after they had left the building.

"I'll admire Mayor McDaniels for dropping everything to be at BarBrady's side during this whole crisis, after she had given his pink slip to him, Harris, while Randy Marsh is still up in his ass after seeing him acting out tonight." Barkley added.

"Well, Mitch….She was waiting for him when he had just arrived at the hospital, and going into emergency surgery." Yates remembered the completely chaotic scene from that night, if it had just happened yesterday.

"Sir, I'm surprised that you didn't have told her about him flat- lining twice on the route to the hospital." Barkley questioned him on not releasing that detail to the mayor on the night of the ambush.

"Mitch, she was already blaming herself from this entire ordeal that I didn't want to stress her more than she was at the time." Yates replied, while he was standing there with his cigarette hanging out of his mustache-covered mouth.

XXXXX

Later on that night that the boys were staying over at the Hughes' home, which Dovahkiin is having a sleepover for the weekend…Down in the Hughes' finished basement that the boys in their pjs were sitting around the TV. They were having pizzas along with other junk food that they gets their hands on out through the rest of the night. It was Dovahkiin's dad had recreated the basement as a game room for his son along with his friends when he had them over to bring peace into the house for on clock Lacey's naptimes.

"Dude, I'm surprised to see BarBrady out moving around, despite being injured that he wants to catch his shooter so bad." Stan said while he was holding his slice of dripping cheesy goodness going off from the pizza crust in his hands.

"Fellas...Have you had noticed that Mayor McDaniels is slowly turning against Stan's dad, and the local PC movement lately, after since BarBrady had been shot?" Butters questioned about the mayor's sudden change to turn against Randy.

"Come on, Butters that she is feeling guilty for firing BarBrady in the first place, where it had allowed him got hurt that she is taking all of her rage out on Stan's dad, because he is the source of this whole mess." Kenny said that he was not in his trademark orange colored parka that his blond hair were completely disheveled, and he was wearing a stained up white tee and orange pants.

"Duh…. You're right, my dad is an asshole last few weeks, even through that he had found about the truth of the ads that he is still acting like one." Stan explained, while Cartman was sitting next to him eating a bag of cheesy poofs.

"Well, we needs to find Josh Myers, and kills that bitch, Leslie to save the town and rest of the world again." Dovahkiin said that he was looking ready to fight at that moment. At the same time, across town, inside South Park's charter bus station that Officer McDaniels, Foley and Knowles was doing a routine walk through the station. When they had came across Josh Myers who was sitting there waiting for his ride out of here in his disguise of a fedora hat, handlebar mustache, glasses and an overcoat to sneaked past the trio of officers who were looking around to get on his waiting bus to escape from town.

"Do you guys have come across anything on that Myers kid at all that Harrison will not be pleased about this turn of events, when we get back to the station?" Officer McDaniels said, while standing there with his dog along with his fellow officers that he was acting on his duty as the community officer.

"No, we haven't found the Myers kid yet, sir that it seems that the kid had vanished into thin air on us." Foley explained when Alex was starting to looks like his own mother when she is pissed about something, as the charter bus had pulls away from the scene.

"Goddamnit….I'm warning you guys that both Yates and my mother will not be pleased, when they hear about this chain of events tomorrow morning." Alex was panicking right now; both Foley and Knowles had decided to calm him down.

"Alex, calm down, man…. I'll promise you that we'll find him one way or another for the chief that all I know that BarBrady would wants us all out on the street to protect the community." Knowles said that is when Alex was starting to calm down that Knowles' comment had clicked into his overwhelmed mind for a second.

The following morning at South Park City Hall inside the mayor's office, where Mayor McDaniels was standing before her 55 inch TV along with Johnson, Freddie, Mrs. Testaburger and couple of city officials listening to the live news report. On the TV was Niles Lawson reporting live from in front of the police station for an update on the shooting case of Officer BarBrady.

 _"Good morning, Tom and Tammy….I'm reporting live from outside of the South Park Police Dept. that the search for a possible suspect in the shooting of the former South Park Police Chief, George BarBrady a few days ago."_ Niles Lawson said, while he was standing there looking at the camera that is when the mayor had switched the TV off with the remote she was holding.

"Why the hell I'd to listen to Marsh in the first place to turn this town around into a progressive community, now I've the blood of my former police chief on my hands, which it is just great for me getting screwed for my part of this trend?" McDaniels said along with a heavy sigh, and a defeated look had formed on her face, while she was walking toward her desk at that moment.

"Mayor McDaniels, It is not your fault at all that we all should blaming ourselves for this whole mess." Mrs. Testaburger said when she had seen her superior and friend's face, which she was about to cry, but the aging politician, was masking it from public view with a pretended façade right now. All sudden they all look over at one of the entrances into her office to see Randy was standing there.

"What the hell is he doing here?" McDaniels asks that her sadness had turned into anger when she had seen him at the door. Randy was walking toward them that Johnson was standing next to the mayor giving him a dark glare.

"Mayor, we need to discuss about the next step of being progressive to better the town more." Randy said while he was standing before the mayor who was rolling her eyes at him, where she had used her one of her hands to make whatever motion at that moment.

"I've no time to listen to this progressive bullshit plan that I've to do some damage control for BarBrady being shot crisis right now." McDaniels replied while she had closed her eyes for a second, as she was sitting there looking at the papers in the folders was sitting out on her desk was piling up last few days.

"But mayor, we need to keep up with the progressive trend to confused the ads from destroying our town?" Randy questioning her sudden change on being progressive, where she had almost lost her second love interest of her life like her first to a senseless act of violence by listening to him through his lies. When all sudden Mayor McDaniels had decided to lunged at Randy by pinning him against one of her office's walls. "What the hell, mayor?"

"I'll tell you why…Because of you that you had caused a good man his job, and almost his life as well too…I know what had happened on that night with that Rodriguez kid, you had lied to me and all of us…..Get him out of here now!" McDaniels snapped back that something within her had set her off that she was throttling him, where both aides had rushed to her side to pull her off from her former go to person in crisis now the target of her rage.

"Are you talking to Sharon about me, mayor?" Randy replied, which he looks shocked when he had seen her fuming looking face staring him down.

Mayor, calm down!" Johnson expressed concern for his superior who was looking super furious while both he and Freddie were holding her back, after she had snapped on Randy a few seconds ago. "Steve and Freddie, get him out of here now." The second mayoral aide and the dark hair man in the gray colored v- neck sweater were taking Randy out of the fuming mayor's sight. Meanwhile at same time outside of her office that the boys had gathered in the waiting room, which they are hearing the mayor and Randy's argument at that moment.

"Dude, she is totally pissed that she is finally taking out on your dad at last." Kenny said along with laughter that both he and Cartman had waiting for this day to come, actually, last few weeks being an asshole to him, Cartman, Kyle and BarBrady. They all look over to see the dark colored hair male city staff member and Johnson were walking Randy out of the room along with Freddie.

"Aye, you guy…Here he comes…Try to act so innocent." Cartman added he was sitting there acting so perfect when they had come across them sitting there; all sudden that is when Randy had puts two-two together that the boys were behind the mayor's turning against him and the local progressive movement.

"S-Stan…. But why I'm your father?" Randy questioned his own son's motives on betraying him by snitching to the mayor, while Stan was standing there nosebridgepinching himself for his own father's accusations against him.

"Goddamnit…Here come the guilt trip again?" Stan whispered to himself with disgust at that moment. "This movement is turning you into an asshole last few weeks by tying my best friend to a tree and drew dicks on his face, kicking Kenny down, calling Cartman fat online, and tackling BarBrady on the ground for accidently shooting David in the arm, plus called mom a bigot….What the fuck had happened to you, dad?" Stan had decided to leave the room in a dead hurry that he was starting to cry."Stan, wait up!" Kyle replied that he was starting to chase after his best friend, who was fleeing from the scene along with Butters, Cartman and Kenny.

"Nice going, Mr. Marsh that I'd lost all of my respect for you, which you remind me of my Grandpa Hughes with his anti- Sagnasty campaign." Dovahkiin added he looks angry to see Stan like that, which he had decided to walks away as well too.

Later on that same day, it was noon that Mayor McDaniels had returned home for her lunchtime to check on BarBrady, was sleeping on the sofa in the living room along with Sweetheart in her bed too. She feels at peace when she had scrolled in there after having a hellish morning.

"Move over, George that I wants some peace and quiet after having another crazy day." McDaniels explained, as she lies down next to him on his uninjured side that his presence ceases her mind and body.

"I'll take it that you have a bad day so far." BarBrady replied, where he had taken her with her good arm.

"Meh...No shit that I'd attacked Randy in my office this morning, which something within me had snapped, George." McDaniels added.

"What you did, Mary? BarBrady replied with shock.

" _ **To be continued"**_


	13. Damage Control

**Chapter 13: Damage Control**

Not long after the showdown inside the mayor's office had taken place between two former allies, now rivals… Cut at Skeeter's Wine bar, where some of the local adults had gathered for afternoon glass of wine that Randy had met up with his friends, who were standing up by the bar enjoying their wine that they had noticed Randy looks annoyed and haggard for a second .

"Geez, Randy…What the hell had happened to you?" Skeeter asks, as he was taking his seat at the bar with the other dads looking broken right now.

"It is nothing to concern you guys that I'm having a problem with my son right now." Randy quickly replied in hopes to change the subject on them, which he does not want to talk about it at all.

"Stanley?" What he did now, Randy?" Jimbo said that he had overheard his half brother talking about his nephew being pain in a butt, as Randy was lying through his teeth to what had really happened earlier to get them off his back.

"Will you guys leave me alone that I don't want to talk about it at all… All I wants to hear about my Broncos right now?" Randy clamored about changing the topic on them that he was hoping to hear some sports topics like the Broncos, who are in the middle of a playoff bid right now.

Meanwhile at the same time, cut to South Park Elem. in the lunchroom that detention was going on that Kyle, Dovahkiin, Craig, Wendy, Lisa Berger, Douglas and others were sitting there for waiting to get out of there to get away from the watchful eyes of the PC Principal.

"Man…This fucking sucks ass, being struck here in detention that we should be out there finding BarBrady's shooter you guys." Dovahkiin said in an annoyed tone, as he looks at Kyle for some support.

"Dude, when detention ends that we will heads over to the police station to help out with the case, but not now." Kyle whispered, which he has his one of hands up by his hand so, PC principal cannot hears him talking among his friends.

"Hughes and Broflovski …Do you wants another week of detention, so, shut your fucking mouths now!" PC principal yelled at them, where Dovahkiin sat there that his eyes were glowing icy blue color again … His dragonborn powers was starting to manifest within him. All sudden the school bell is starting to ring again, where PC Principal had simply looks up at the clock that it had say four o' clock, in reality that it is only three thirty that someone had hacked into the school's clock, and bell system to get both Dovahkiin and Kyle out. "Get out of here now!" That is when Dovahkiin had treated the PC Principal with a goodbye gift, the cup of spell fart attack. "Man, someone needs to change their diet."

On the way out of the school where all of the kids were running out of the front doors, suddenly that Dovahkiin had felt his cell phone vibrated inside his coat's pocket, which he had gotten a text from Jenna who had somehow hacked into the school's alarm, and clock system to get them out of the building.

"Dude, please, to remind us later on to thank Jenna for bursting us out of PC jail." Dovahkiin said along with a laugh to escape from the PC Principal's menacing glare upon him for refusing turning his hat inside out to covered Sagnasty logo for it was disrespecting a city, who is struggling and getting back on their feet in PC Principal's eyes right now.

"The hacker had struck against the PC Principal…Dovah…. Does the PC principal know you are from Saginaw? Kyle asks that Dovahkiin had stopped his tracks, which they are at the bus stop now, close to home.

"The dumbass probably don't give a shit on I'm originally from, dude … I wish that everything will turns back to normal before he had came here, now it is fucking boring here." Dovahkiin replied along with a heavy sigh.

Later on the same day, cut to the McDaniels' residence inside the mayor's home office, where Mayor McDaniels was sitting at her desk doing her paperwork that she was running the town from home, where she wants peace instead of another debate. She had decided to stay away from everyone after this disastrous morning had occurred in her office, while BarBrady was sleeping on the sofa in the other room along with Sweetheart right now. When all sudden someone had came walking through the double doors of her office which it was Alex, who was still in his uniform.

"Jesus Christ….Alex that I'd thought you're Johnson or someone else, what are you doing here?" McDaniels said that she looks rather relived, when she had seen her grown son was standing there before her, as he had taken his police cap off his head.

"Sorry, mom for a scare that I was in the neighborhood to stop by for a break… I had thought that you'll be at your office doing major damage control with the outrage over BarBrady gotten shot is currently raging through the town right now." Alex said, while he was standing there looking super confused at his own overstressed mother who was still seated at her desk.

"Well, Alex….I was, but Randy had sent me over the edge already this morning." McDaniels explained her stance on not doing any damage control within the community today to her son.

"Oh, you too… He had been bugging me a lot to get me to join them in their cause to talk to you staying on the progressive stride mom, which I'd told them to fuck off." Alex quickly ranted about his run in with Randy, and the other council members from earlier this morning. "Seriously, you had created a monster within Marsh right now."

"I know Alexander that I'd unleashed a monster upon the community by following the popular trend of the moment… I'd fucked up royally with this by listening to Marsh." McDaniels muttered loudly that she was looking past the open door to see BarBrady was awake, which he was still asleep on the sofa.

Not long after that, both Kyle and Dovahkiin had escaped from the clutches of the PC Principal's dreadful hour-long of detention in last few weeks that they had to sit through as a part of their punishment. Cut over to Dovahkiin's house that both Denny and Leah had went out on a date night for their wedding anniversary in Denver, where both Grandpa and Grandma Drake were there to watch the Hughes siblings for the night. Up in Dovahkiin's room, where the young dragonborn had called a meeting upon his circle of his friends.

"So, Douchebag, what is so important that I'd waited to read comics, while I'm taking a big dump after eating some KFC for dinner tonight?" Cartman fuming that his stomach was arching right now. When all sudden he was starting to fart that all of the kids in the room were gagging for some fresh air to escape from the overwhelming rotten egg smell that had filled the room now by opening the window.

"Yuck, I can taste it in my mouth." Stan said that he was holding back from puking inside the bedroom, he had popped his head out of the window to blow chunks below.

"Dude, just use my bathroom….God, that smell leeks, which it is burning my nose and eyes right now." Dovahkiin said that he was standing there waving his left hand around his face to get the terrible smell out of his face.

"While that fat smelly fat ass is out of the room for a moment… I know how to slow Leslie down." Jenna said… She was sitting at Dovahkiin's computer area, while the others had gathered around to hear her out about her plan.

"How the hell you are going to slow Leslie down that she is an ad, Jenny?" Kenny added.

"Let see that I'm planning to give her a computer virus in a form of an ad blocker." Jenna explained her plan against Leslie to the boys; Dovahkiin was standing next to her.

"Dude, it sounds like something out of ID4." Stan said that he was putting the two-two together with that scene from the movie of the aliens got virus pawned, before Will and Jeff's characters in the end of the movie nuked the aliens.

"J- J-Jenna…L-L-Leslie is s-s-super strong that I'd had felt her full s-s-strength, when she had k-k-knocked me across the room, but nobody is e-e-equally strong as her." Jimmy stuttered that he had felt her full strength in the computer lab.

"Dude, you had forgotten about Dovahkiin, who had defeated me as a Nazi Zombie during the final act for the battle of the stick." Kenny muttered that he could remember Dovahkiin's supernatural strength to fight against him over a year and an half ago.

XXXXX

The following morning, where a bone chill filled air and snow had settled over the area overnight, as the sun was starting to creep over the small sleeping mountain town that all life was beginning to stir again to start a new day fresh. However, something else is in the air as well too that utter shockwaves over an unknown suspect is still running the streets after shooting their former police chief still rattling out through the town right now. Cut to empty and quiet hallways of South Park City Hall, inside the mayor's office…Mayor McDaniels was in the office early, before the door opens to the public that she was working through her paperwork. Unknown to her that Johnson had came in early as well too to work on some city issues, as he was about to entered her office to drops some folders for today's agenda off when he had walked in on her sitting there.

"Mayor, you are in early, this is out of the blue for you?" Johnson questioned where the mayor had looked up at him with those scolding eyes of hers that she does not wants to be bothered at all.

"Shut up, Johnson that I'm not in the mood for this debate again at all, I'm currently fixing my mess that I'd created right now." McDaniels scolded him; she had stopped writing on the documents that was sitting out on her desk at that moment.

"Geez…You had become very snappy toward everybody lately, ever since that night of BarBrady had been shot that you'd been on a warpath." Johnson replied when the mayor had made a "whatever" motion with her left hand and let a heavy sigh out.

"For God's sake, Johnson, I don't want to listen to this …If Marsh is putting you to this mind game to play with me, which I've no time for this that I've more important stuff to do around here." McDaniels explained on her bitchiness that has been running rampart within her right now. "I'm done with this progressive movement, Johnson….Now Scuse me that I've major damage control to do around here."

A few minutes later, cut to the South Park Police Station inside the main squad room, the boys are there once again at the helm of this investigation to finds BarBrady's shooter who had sneaked past their noses to escape from the massive manhunt was moving toward within the town right now. That is when Yates had looks up from his paperwork to see Randy and his cronies came walking through the double doors.

"Oh, monkey balls, here we go with this nonsense again, you guys…. What do you want now, Marsh that you see that we are busy with important police work at the moment?" Yates said, along with a highly seen smug grin that had formed on his mustached covered lips.

"Look, Harris that we need your help to put pressure on Mayor McDaniels to get her to listen to us." Randy explained, as he had stepped forward to speak, where all of the officers and detectives had gathered around their superior officer to listen to his smart-ass remarks toward Randy.

"Ha-ha….Are you kidding me right now, Marsh … You wants me to fight your out of control battle against the mayor, no thank you that I like my ass not getting yelled at for once." Yates replied along with a light laugh, as he was trying his best to keep a straight face, while he was speaking with them.

"Well, yeah that we need your help?" Randy added, while he was standing there looking super nervous at the entire police squad who were looking back at him with funny looking faces had formed on their faces.

"Hey, Adams, come over here now that the city council members wants us to be their Trojan horse against the mayor... We are so sorry that we have no time to be a bunch of referees in you two's battle royale." Yates said, as he was motioning to Officer Adams to come over, who has a giant smile on his face, while the boys were sitting there looking at each other's with super funny looks when the cops were giving Randy his own dose of his own medicine. However, unknown to them that Mayor McDaniels had decided to pay a little visit to the station to check on the investigation is going right now.

"Shit…." McDaniels said to herself that she had locked herself inside the records room, when she was listening to the entire conversation between Randy and the other council members as they were walking by the door.

"Gawd, this is annoying as hell!" Randy muttered so angry, while he and his supporters were talking among the group were leaving the building to meet up with Johnson for breakfast somewhere to talk stuff over. That is when she had stepped out of the darkened room to heads into the main squad room at that moment.

"Well, gentlemen and kids, how is the investigation is heading right now?" McDaniels questioning about her lover's shooter that she truly looks great concerned at Yates, it means to find the son of bitch who had hurt him so badly.

"Madam, we are checking all possible leads on this case that I've my best detectives working around the clock on this case." Yates explained to the worn out mayor, who had not been sleeping at all lately were sitting on the edge of one of the desks to hear him out. "But that you should know that Randy Marsh and his supporters had been here in hopes for me to join their childish cause, your honor."

"I know that I'm more concerned with finding BarBrady's shooter than a popular trend right now." McDaniels replied.

 _ **"To Be Continued"**_


	14. Rivalry Rising

**Chapter 14: Rivalry Rising**

After the meeting with the mayor that Kenny had stepped away from the mounting piles of files that was sitting everywhere on desks. Out in the hallway where he had came out of the squad room for some air, which he had spotted a worn out Mayor McDaniels was sitting on the steps of the stairwell on the phone that she looks very helpless at the moment. Suddenly, Kenny had gotten the urge to sit next to her that she looks shocked at him, after she had decided to built now abandoned SoDoSoPa around his house that she had figured that he was still pissed at her for it.

"Little boy, what are you doing that I'd thought you're be still pissed at me for building SoDoSoPa around your home?" McDaniels questioned that she looks very puzzled at him when she had seen him sitting next to her.

"Listen, mayor that I'm not mad about the SoDoSoPa building anymore…. In the end, it had turned into a massive playground for me, my siblings and friends, but we need to find BarBrady's shooter before they could do this to someone else." Kenny explained that is when she had gotten up from her spot.

"Kid, you don't know about the guilt battles that I've been having ever since BarBrady had gotten shot, I'm blaming myself for this mess by only listening to Marsh's side of the story of the second shooting that had left your little friend hurt." McDaniels said in a guilty tone voice, as she looks at Kenny with those sad looking eyes of hers.

"You have feelings for BarBrady, don't you; mayor that I know it is none of my business?" Kenny asks that his question had thrown her off, which she looks a bit shocked had left a brightly red shading on her cheeks at that moment.

"No, I don't, kid…. That I'd made a terrible mistake of firing BarBrady, if he was wearing that vest that night that none of this had happened ...As if I know, you are that mysterious kid run the streets of the town to protect us from harm that you don't want that out." McDaniels replied tries to throw him off from her private life that she keeps to herself over the years with a lie."Oh, look at the time that I've an enough for a one day, before Peter calls to bitch me out." She had walks out to leave Kenny behind when all sudden the other boys had popped their heads out through the crack between the doors.

"Hey, Kenny, are you coming back in here?" Kyle said that Kenny had decided to come back into the room that he still looking concerned about the mayor in silence, but he had back out of the door.

"Kenny, where the hell are you going to now?" Stan added that they had started to follow him out of the building to see where is he is going to now.

"Fellas, we have paperwork to look through that Yates will be pissed at us, if we don't returned back to the squad room." Butters reminded them about their project.

"Gawddamnit….Butters, you can be bad for once that we needs Prof. Chaos come out to outsmart Leslie for once and all." Cartman snapped back, as he had grabbed a hold of Butters' jacket in a full rage.

"Geez whiz, Eric, I can't that we are playing junior detectives, not superheroes right now….Aaaahhh!" Butters replied in a panic, as he was staring into Cartman's beaten red heavy plump face with a feared look had formed on sweet filled face.

"We need South Park's most evil genius to battle the evil form of vermin known as Ads to restore South Park back to normal." Dovahkiin added. Unknown to his friends that he was silently wishing for the town goes back to normal, which he enjoys the quaintness of living in a small town to a chaotic big city life that he had dealt with earlier in his young life.

Somewhere out in town that Leslie was out prowling the town's streets with Nathan at her side that she is up to something no good. Her eyes was set for the local library that both of them had struck past the elderly blue hair in a beehive do lady named Mrs. Hermans, who was sitting behind the checkout counter checking people out. They had gone up to the computer area , where Leslie had sat herself in the front of one of the computers to push the button to execute a cyber attack on the local government computer system that she was wearing a bitter smile, after carrying out with her act for revenge.

"Now my revenge has just started against this town…..Come, Nathan that we can watch this town panic with all of its glory." Leslie whispered, as both she and her loyalist were casually scrolling away with pride filled in their faces. Meanwhile at the same time, cut back to the police station inside the main squad room, where multiple officers and detectives were sitting behind their desks typing away with their reports on their work computers when all sudden the computers had gone to a black screen than crashed on them.

"What the fuck?" Foley said in a panic while he was sitting in front of the black filled computer screen at that moment. "Uh, sarge….We have a major problem that all of our computers had crashed."

"What, Foley?" Yates said, as he was walking back from the break room with a cup of hot fresh coffee to wake him up more to regain focus on his longtime friend and superior's shooting case that had left him injured right now. "Fucking monkey balls…..Why I've this feeling that today is going to get much worse than it is?" That is when he had noticed Mayor McDaniels was walking back into the room, which a panic was starting to rears its head among them.

"What is it now, did something had happened bad while I was out?" McDaniels questioned that she had sensed something ugly is in the air, which she had glared at Yates.

"Well, mayor….We just suffered a major cyber attack a few minutes ago." Yates answered.

"What?" McDaniels replied she looks very shocked to what she had heard.

"Yes….The Broncos are going to the super bowl this year." Both Officer Stevens and Peterson shouted with joy when they both had noticed the mayor was standing next to their commanding officer when they had came out of the break room, after watching the Broncos and Patriots game.

"Oh, shit….The boss is here, that you know, we are in trouble now." Stevens said nervously, and rubbing the back of his neck when he had seen the haggard looking mayor who just stood there shrugging her shoulders at them that she was more concerned with BarBrady and the recent cyber attack right now .

"Take it easy there, boys that I'll let this slide for once, which you all had been overworked last few months." McDaniels commented in a haggard tone voice, when she had seat herself at the folder-covered table. "Well then… I'm out for the rest of the night, which I've check on someone right now."

"She's hiding something from us, boys." Yates said to his squad who was standing around, while he was wondering about the secret that she is currently withholding from them.

"Like what, sir?" Murphey questioned, while he was standing there reading an issue of a video gamers' magazine to check new games' releases.

XXXXXX

Later that night, cut to Dovahkiin's House inside his bedroom, where the boys and Jenna had gathered around the computer screen the young hacker was at the computer working on a very powerful ad blocker to slow Leslie and her ad minions down. However, Dovahkiin was watching the news when they had heard about the cyber attack had the entire town government's computer system that they look on in great horror.

 _"Breaking news out of South Park that an unknown group of hackers had hacked into the town government's computer server to caused a town wide server crash."_ Tom Thompson reported.

"I see that Leslie had struck again." Dovahkiin said, after he had turned the TV off to look at his friends with great concern at that moment. "I think those ads on the computers is a virus to crash the entire planet's computer systems during an attack that the sneaky bastards had tested it out on our town."

You people need to find Leslie now, I've a couple things to finish up with the ad blocker to toast this bitch and her little friends." Jenna added, as she looks away from the computer screen that she had a found a way to strengthen the anti ad blocker and virus software on his computer, so the ads cannot hack into the computer to see what is their plan is.

"This bitch is starting to piss me off that I can't watch any of my new shows at all?" Cartman protested that he wanted to be at home watching TV instead, which Kyle just stood there rolling his eyes at him in complete silence.

"Goddamnit, Cartman that you only care about fucking TV shows, while we have killer ads out and running loose in town, who are trying to kill us all right now." Kyle replied angrily, as he was glaring the number one rival down.

"Shut up, you Jew rat that you had almost gotten us all killed at the gun show, by hooking up with the evil ad queen." Cartman snapped back to reminds Kyle on his past involvement with Leslie.

"I've a fucking enough, with this fucking blaming game that we have a fucking town and planet to save right now." Dovahkiin ranted wildly that is when they had noticed the icy blue glow in his eyes.

"Take an easy there… Samuel L. Jackson!" Kenny said that is when he had puts his gloved hand on Dovahkiin's right shoulder to calm him down along with a soft giggle.

During the boys' junior detectives unit meeting was going on….Cut to the McDaniels' residence inside the TV lit master bedroom, where Mayor McDaniels was getting for bed while BarBrady was still in bed looking sleepy at that moment. Unknown to them, that they are being watched by Randy Marsh, who is hiding in the large juniper bushes below, which it is hard for him after she had closed the curtains to keep the heat inside.

"Marsh, what the hell are you doing here?" Johnson asked that is when Randy had turned to see the mayor's right-handed man along with the other councilors in toll, who had came from inside for a small meeting.

"Johnson… Why you're out late?" Randy replied nervously, which the top mayoral assistant stood there looking annoyed back at him.

"Bull shit, I know why you're here …. I was conducting city business with the mayor on how to deal with this cyber attack that we had today, Marsh." Johnson explained. "Just leave her alone about being progressive that she is more concerned about finding BarBrady's shooter, and who's behind this cyber attack right now."

"Wait a minute you guys, did you ever noticed that she had taken a best interest into BarBrady ever since after he was fired." Randy implied that is when Johnson just looking angry that he will protect his boss' private life from an attack and snooping.

"Oh, come on, Marsh….She is feeling guilty for what she had done to him by listening to you that is all… It is the end of this discussion." Johnson added, while he was motioning to them to leave the property, where he had gotten a text from her to thank him for keeping her secret at that moment.

The following morning, cut to South Park City Hall inside the private meeting room that Mayor McDaniels had called an emergency council meeting to discuss the lately developments on the cyber attack. Unknown to them that she had brought BarBrady with her that he was staying in her office during the meeting at least he is out of bed to keep him from getting cabin fever.

"Members of Council that I'd called this meeting to discuss this cyber attack that had crippled our town government computer system since the night before." McDaniels explained while the council members sat there looking at her with great concern. "We have our best tech guys working on the problem to get us back online by noon, or sometime by the end of the day."

"Annndddd, can we also discuss about the upcoming PC Carnival too that you had been blowing it off last few days, mayor?" Randy added that the mayor just sat there shaking her head that she is in no mood at all.

"Screw the PC carnival that I like to remind you, Marsh that we have attempted murderer running around on our streets right now." McDaniels reminded him that she had crossed her arms when she had look at him with a dark glare had settled on her face.

"Randy, knock it off that you're only making her gets pissed at you again." Skeeter added that is when he had placed his left hand on Randy's shoulder to keep him from rising from his seat.

"He is trying his best to piss me off, because he is not getting his way right now, Skeeter." McDaniels replied, which she had leaned back against her chair with a not pleased look on her face that she wanted to leave to see BarBrady for some support and comfort.

Gawd, I can't let you to ruin everything that I'd built to better this community." Randy clamored that the mayor just sat there rolling her eyes at the fit that he was having, and Johnson was sitting next to her shaking his head for this nonsense.

"You truly had become an asshole, Marsh that I'll be taking my leave, which I've a mess to clean up around here." McDaniels said while she was walking toward the door that she was heading back to her office.

"What is it to continue to find BarBrady's shooter instead of being progressive, mayor?" Randy questioned that it had made her stopped in her tracks, which that last comment had really pissed her off that had caused her to turned around to give him a clearly dirty look.

"Because of you that I've his blood on my hands, so, I don't care about being progressive now." McDaniels replied she had left the room pissed off for her office that she will be so nice to see BarBrady when she enters the room. Inside the office that is when BarBrady had went to her side where she had puts her hands on his face.

"Mary, what is wrong that I would love to hug you, but I'm still in an arm sling." BarBrady said, as she was resting her head on his broad chest.

"We need to get out of here that Randy is in the building that he had pissed me off already, George." McDaniels explained, while she was putting her coat and shawl back on.

A few minutes later, right after the meeting with the council had ended so abruptly that the other council members were sitting around the long dark oak boardroom table discussing about the mayor's changing stance. By it looks like that Randy was not giving up at all, which all of the councilors are urging him to stop this that they all see that she is under pressure from a lot of things right now.

"Damnit, Randy…. You had to ruin the rest of the day for the rest of us." Skeeter protested that Randy just sat there looking pissed, after he had been getting his ass handled to him lately.

"Why all sudden she is standing up for BarBrady by throwing my ideas to better this town under the bus now?" Randy ranted under his breath, while Johnson was sitting there rolling his eyes at him."That is it…..I'm going into her office to give her a piece of my mind."

"Oh, this is just great…. That I have to be on her bad side for the rest of the day again, Marsh." Johnson said, as he had leapt off his chair to chase after him to stop him from entering her office at that moment. "Marsh, stop now!" However, it was too late that Randy had reached the door to the mayor's office when he had entered the quiet room that both McDaniels and BarBrady were standing next to each others that they both looks pissed, which the sight of them had stopped Randy and the other councilors in their tracks.

"Do you ever give up at all, Marsh that I'm busy with stuff right now?" McDaniels said along with a heavy sigh, at this point of time that he is pissing her off with his presence.

"What the hell is he doing here that I'd thought that he was fired, mayor?" Randy replied in anger while the mayor just stood there with her arms folded giving him a dark glare.

"I swear…. There are few things more terrifying than a silent woman with her arms folded." Skeeter whispered in Johnson's left ear who in return nodded in full agreement.

"I'd heard that, Skeeter…. Marsh, he has the right to be here like you." McDaniels snapped back at one of her council member for making that mocking statement.

"Well, Marsh that you should tell them the truth from that night that you had caused me to lose my job." BarBrady added that both he and Randy were standing there across each other's by giving each other's dirty looks that it was building up for a while at that moment.

"Because you are a dumbass, BarBrady, that is why, we don't need your incompetence in our progressive town anymore." Randy explained in a douchey tone, which BarBrady looks down at the floor with a sad look that the mayor cannot stands seeing him like that anymore.

"Marsh, since ever you had became the member of PC chapter that you'd become an asshole." McDaniels said as she had stepped forward to confront him to protect her lover from his pure seen rudeness, which she was standing there poking at Randy's chest to show her disapproval. "This is the end of the discussion that I've a lot of things to do around here, so, get out of my sight now!" When she had taken her seat behind the desk while the council members were piling out of the office, but Johnson remained at that moment.

"Mayor, I'm so sorry about the outburst that you had dealt with Mr. Marsh." Johnson apologized when all sudden the stressed out mayor had decided to puts a packet of cigarettes out of one of her desk's draws that she keeps for a super emergency.

"Johnson, I don't want to hear it at all." McDaniels replied that she looks pissed when she had look at him with those eyes that was filled with a mixture of anger and sadness.

 _ **"To Be Continued"**_


	15. Out of the shadows

**Chapter 15: Out of the shadows**

Later on, which it was early afternoon that the South Park Junior Detectives Unit was out in full force along with their secret weapon a hacker named Jenna Garcia, or known as Purple Rain to hunt Leslie down. In addition, they do not know what had happened in the downtown earlier today when all sudden a bunch of Scott Tenorman's bots had jumped out of the shrubs that they were being controlled by Leslie herself to take her rivals out for good.

"Oh, shit….You guys, do you know we are really fucked right now." Cartman said in a panic, as the ginger looking bots had surrounded them at that moment. Unknown to them, Out of the blue that is when Dovahkiin had quickly acted that his powers was manifesting within him to protect himself and his friends to keep them from being harmed by these things to delivers his ground stomp attack on them.

"Hey, you guys….Get out of my way now!" Dovahkiin screamed, as he was coming down in the air like a puma, which they had quickly get out of the way when he had landed that the ground had busted open to swallowed the animated and mobile metal beings up as a whole from the below.

"Dude, I think that Leslie is onto us, which she'll know that we are working against her by now." Kyle added, while his friends were standing there brushing the ice, dirt and grass off their clothes when Dovahkiin had emerged uninjured from the massive cloud of dust covered the area that was rising out of the massive crater.

"You better not betrayed us like Princess Kenny did, you dirty Jew rat from Jersey!" Cartman snapped at Kyle that Kenny just stood there giving him a dirty look.

"Goddamnit, Cartman I'm not betraying the group over for a cunning living ad that I'd learnt the hard way!" Kyle protested that he had putted Cartman against the wall with all of his anger driven strength.

"That ad bitch is cunning and sneaky as hell that is all I'll say at this time." Dovahkiin said that he was on his toes more, after he had easily defeated the pint-sized robots by one of his special attacks. "Hey, Leslie… You should be very afraid of me, instead of the pc principal!"

"Hey, Kenny that I'd noticed that you are not going to the hospital for your volunteering gig lately." Stan asks.

"Well, dude that I'm fixing your dad's mess for getting BarBrady fired that had led to him getting injured right now." Kenny replied out of anger, as he was poking his finger at Stan, which it was building up overtime at that moment.

"Whoa… Chill, Kenny!" Stan added in shock that he knows Kenny was still pissed at his dad for the creation of SoDoSoPa a few months ago then he had started to march toward the downtown area.

"Fellas, I must tell you all this that I and Dougie had saw PC principal and Principal Victoria are hooking up lately." Butters added, while he and the rest of the friends were heading into the town when they had stopped in their tracks.

"What? Are you serious, Butters that both of them hate each others' guts with a fucking passion?" Cartman replied along with laughter to what he had just heard came from one of his friends' mouth that is when Stan had let it lose."Oh, sick….Dude that I don't need to know that both Principal Victoria and PC Principal are fucking." Stan added, after he had the remaining vomit from his lips with his coat's sleeve

"Butters… Don't bring that up ever again, please." Dovahkiin said that he looks sick in the face too from that NSFW image is currently playing inside my mind right now.

While still in town in Shi Tpa Town District….Cut to Skeeter's wine bar that Randy and most of the city council were there having glasses of wine, after had suffered a major blow from the failed dealing with Mayor McDaniels earlier in the day.

"Man, what had gotten up in the mayor's ass lately!" Randy ranted, while everyone in his group just sat there looking dumbfounded at him for a quick second.

"Damnit, Marsh, and here we go with this shit again that she is only feeling guilty for what we had done to BarBrady that she will be taking it out on us all for making her fired BarBrady on your account." Johnson explained that he was about to getting annoyed with Randy's tactics too. "She does not to be bothered with this anymore."

"What?" Randy replied with shock that Johnson was sitting there with his mouth gasped open, after the mayor's right-handed man had jumped on him to give up on provoking the mayor while everybody sat there so quietly.

"Randy, Johnson… Johnson's right that maybe we should back off from the mayor on this being progressive bandwagon at that moment." Gerald said that he was sitting there looking so nervously at him.

Down the street from the booming district, cut to the local cemetery where Officer McDaniels was standing before the same cross-shaped headstone, if his mother had done before to see his father that he was on his hour-long lunch hour from duty, which he had not been back here for years since the funeral of his old man.

"Dad, it is too bad that you're not here to meet your granddaughters, I'll say Kylie is a strong little cookie to face all of the medical issues that she has since her birth…. and South Park is not the same quiet small mountain town that I'd grew up in anymore, it sucks now." Officer McDaniels said to himself, as he looks at the grave that he was having this feeling that he were being watched from somewhere in the cemetery. That is when he had discovered Kenny and Dovahkiin standing there, which they both had followed him in the cemetery. "Boys, what are you doing here that I may ask that you posted to be in school right now?"

"Officer McDaniels, we are out on an assignment, as the member of the town's junior detective's squad that we were hunting Josh Myers down." Dovahkiin explained.

"Hey, Officer McDaniels that I had overheard you hates the new South Park with a passion, which we understand where you are going from." Kenny said that Alex stood there with a brow raised on his semi- tired youthful and bearded face.

"So, boys….What are your plans to turn this town back to normal?" Officer McDaniels asks in a low tone, as he was looking around the entire area for any snoopers are lurking in the area to spy on them.

"We need to track Leslie down, and destroy the source behind all of this." Dovahkiin added, as they hovered close to each other's, so, nobody cannot hear them saying about the plan.

"Plus Alex, we need your help to clear BarBrady's good name from that accident that Mr. Marsh had caused to get our friend, David accidently shot by him at the former SoDoSoPa, because you are the mayor's son that she will listen to you." Kenny advised his young friend's father who has close ties with the mayor by blood that Alex stood there had let a heavy sigh out.

"Boys, you better get going home, because that a massive snowstorm is coming this way." Alex reminded them about the coming snowstorm was arriving this evening.

XXXXXXXXX

As the boys were walking out of the cemetery's gate to head for home, when all sudden a dirty blond hair boy in an orange t-shirt named Corey Larkin. He was sucking on a lollipop that he know him that he was the mastermind of the local parents gets on Minecraft to get around the cable's parental control code had came up to them to handle them a note.

"What the hell is this for, Corey?" Dovahkiin asks while he was studying the note that is when Corey was starting to sneak away from them at that moment.

"Sorry, Dovahie that I can't tell you that I'd been sworn to secrecy…..So, don't shoot the messenger." Corey said, as he was walking away to go home to play some Minecraft on his computer for the rest of the night.

"Dude…what the hell that is all about?" Kenny hissed through his parka's hood, as both he and Dovahkiin stood next to each other's looking down at the note that it had read.

 _"Meet at the storage Units on the edge of town, Unit # 131 at Midnight, Trust nobody."_

Later that same night that both of them had sneaked out of their houses at late in the night when they had reached the units that they had spotted Butters, Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Jimmy, and David at the front gate.

"Hey, you assholes, what are you doing here that Corey had given us a note to meet someone here." Cartman said in a shocked tone.

"What? Corey had given you a note too?" Kenny replied in a confused tone that it had caused them all to run toward the large garage door with # 131 written on it, which they had look around to see anyone was following them there.

"G-G-Guys, do y-y- you think that this is a t-t-trap by those a-a-ads." Jimmy questioned about this person's motives by bringing them to this place for a possible ambush.

"Hello there, Jimmy that you and your friends are here to learn more about the ads' plan of destroying humanity." Tom, the leader of the news reporters against the ads with the glasses was sitting at the head of the boardroom table.

"T-T-Tom, you were right about L-L-Leslie, which I was t-t-thinking with my d-d-dick at the time." Jimmy added, which he had seated himself at the table.

"Hey, Jimmy won't worry about it that I was thinking with my dick too." Kyle said.

"Sir, who are you that I don't trust any of government agents at all, after I was being hunted down like a lab rat by a certain agency over the year since I was five?" Dovahkiin explained that he looks on edge right now. "Oh, wait a minute, why this place looks very familiar to me….Was this Al Gore's hideout, when he was looking for ManBearPig over a year and an half ago."

"Young man…You don't need to worry about us at all that we are news reporters that there are many resistance agents in every line of work to fight the ads , which they choose to hide in the shadows, but you knows some of them." Tom spoke that is when Jenna had stepped forward, which Dovahkiin just sat there looking dumbfounded.

"Draven, I'm also a member of this resistance too, they had contracted me after my hacking into the ad system to attacked the heart, but it only slowed it down which It had created living ads in the form of humans to tracked the resistance down to destroy humanity's chance of survival." Jenna said that the true reason why she is here in town and reconnect with her childhood friend.

"So, Jenna, are you telling us that the ad network is pretty much the real life Skynet?" Dovahkiin added, while he was sitting there with his arms folded.

"Draven, I know you a very long time that I'm afraid of losing you along with my friends and family that is why I'd joined the cause to stop the ads from destroying our world and humanity." Jenna explained her stance as a computer hacker for the resistance.

"I think it is time to meet some of our resistance members." Tom spoke that is when back of the unit's door had opened up, which they all looks stunned when they had seen the very familiar faces within the crowd that included Mayor McDaniels, BarBrady, Yates, Jimbo, Ned, Mr. Garrison, Det. Murphey, A couple of South Park police officers and Principal Victoria were standing before them.

"Dayum….Half of the town is in the resistance against the ads." Cartman said.

"Wait a minute….Mayor McDaniels that I'd thought you're embracing the PC trend to fix the town up." Kenny added.

"Tom here had approached me during the anti-police movement that was raging through the town at the time to tell me about the ad threat that had seen BarBrady as a threat. This is why I had ordered a fake investigation on BarBrady's second shooting to appease the PC crowd to protect him by letting the resistance taken him by telling him about the truth, while I was working behind the scenes to protect everyone in town, kid." McDaniels explained. "But BarBrady had proven to be a hard figure to get a rid of, while he is assigned to protect Jimmy that had led to his near fatal injury."

"So, you are going up against my dad on his ideas on how to better the town?" Stan added.

"Little boy, your father had became a monster that I'd created and let loose on this town … My rebellion against him was starting to manifest within me when he was asshole toward BarBrady who was down in surgery, and during the second homeless invasion. " McDaniels said, while she was standing there thinking back on what had snapped within her.

"Ha….You should know about the actual truth about that liar, Mr. Marsh had done to BarBrady had resulted David getting shot." Cartman said along with laughter that the mayor stood there with a brow crocked that is when Dovahkiin had elbowed him to keep quiet that they were waiting for the right moment. "Ow…. Why you did that for you fucking asshole."

"Kid, what the hell are you talking about right now?" McDaniels asks that is when she had noticed BarBrady had started to walk away from the group. "George, wait…Goddamnit, this shit is getting out of hand."

 _ **"To Be Continued"**_


	16. I will be there for you

**Chapter 16: I will be there for you**

A few seconds later, outside of the storage units that BarBrady was leaning against the wall to collect his thoughts, before facing his lover on what Cartman had revealed to them all about the truth from that night. He was unaware that Mayor McDaniels was standing there when she had revealed herself to him that he looks super shocked as he was fighting his tears back when he had seen her had rushed up to him.

"Mary, what are you doing out here, it is cold out right now?" BarBrady asks in a stunned tone when she had placed her hands on his beaten red cheeks to make him look at her at that moment.

"George, what was that of all about with that fat kid that he had mentioned about you and Randy?" McDaniels replied in a concerned tone.

"I don't want to talk about it at all, Mary." BarBrady added in a somber tone while he was staring at the ground without looking up at her when she had placed her left hand on his lower left lower arm.

"George William BarBrady, just tell me what happened between you and Marsh on that night." McDaniels demanded, as she was glaring at him with her arms folded.

"Geez whiz, why you do care now, after you had thrown me under the bus to cover your own ass, and Randy's to get me to shoot those kids who were mistakenly as members of ISIL that they were ninjas, after all." BarBrady expressed his anger that was building up over time.

"Look, you've the right to be pissed at me for screwing you over by not listening to you for your side of the story, and making you to do something that you doesn't like at all to take the fall that I did it to protect you , us. You are hiding something from me, George that we need to talk now about that night without any political pressure around us, which I'm really sorry for this whole mess that we both in right now." McDaniels reflected on that decision along with tears filled in her eyes when she had looks at him.

"I'm sorry about yelling at you… Randy had tackled me on the ground that had caused my weapon to accidently discharge to hit one of the kids, if you don't believe me, ask those kids inside." BarBrady had told her about the truth that she had look at him with shock that her mouth had dropped open to what she had just heard.

"He did what? Son of bitch, and I can't believe that actually, I had listened to that lying asshole over you, and worked with him to better the town." McDaniels expressed her anger and guilt openly toward him that something had snapped within her that is when she had decided to pulls her cell out of her coat's pocket to call someone at that moment." Hey, Johnson ….It is me that I need you to call Randy to tell him that I want to see him at my office in the morning." While BarBrady stood next to her to listen into the small conversation that, the mayor had kept him quiet with the motion of her hand. During that time while they were outside, back inside the storage unit that the group had gathered around the table while they wait for those two from outside at that moment.

"Tom, h-h-how did Leslie had managed to s-s- survived from P-P-PC P-P-Principal's fatal r-r-right hook in her f-f- face?" Jimmy stuttered when he was thinking back to that scene.

"Leslie is a brand new kind ad that she can shape shift and repaired herself that she is too strong to be destroy by any strike that ads are getting smarter that we had adapted ad blockers on our computers… So they had decided to get around it by becoming humans to blend in the human populace to go through with their diabolical plans unseen." Tom explained while everyone sat there listening to the possible origins of Leslie.

"You mean that she is basically a real life version of T-1000….Holy monkey balls, boys." Yates added.

"Dude, I'm just wondering about those freemium games that I'd gotten addicted to, were in a part of the ads' plan of conquest over humanity." Stan said, while he was sitting there thinking back to those addicting app games on his phone.

"Yes, they were behind with those freemium games in a way to bankrupt humanity off the planet, but that plan had been foiled up in Canada." Tom answered Stan's question that Stan sat there so quietly that he was the one who had foiled the plan… Actually, Satan used his body to destroy the mastermind behind the evil plot to restore order within the world. That is when the mayor and BarBrady had returned from being outside, which both of their faces were beat red from the cold.

"Mayor, what the hell are we going to with Mr. Progressive? Yates asks that the mayor just sat there rolling her eyes at him.

"Harris, Let me deal with that ass clown on my own terms." McDaniels said that is when she had rise from her spot. "While meantime that all of us need to remains in the shadows when the time is right and don't trust anyone, people."

The next following morning, cut to South Park Elem. inside the main hallway before the bell ring for the first class of the day that the boys minus Dovahkiin was at home faking sick were walking through the front door when he had overheard shouting coming from the principal's office at that moment.

Goddamnit, we go again with looking over our shoulder day you guys." Kyle whispered under his breath when they had walked away by there like a bunch of ninjas to get to their classes unseen. That is when the door had popped open to reveal the PC Principal standing there that Dovahkiin was training with his aging teacher- watcher, Prof. Zuraw who had set up shop in town for his knowledge of the supernatural.

"Where the hell is Hughes at right now, Broflovski that I'm going to break his legs for flipping me off at my assembly yesterday?" PC Principal demanded that he had shot a dark glare toward the boys to put fear within them.

"Sorry, PC Principal… That Hughes' kid is at home sick with the flu right now… First bell that we'll be late for class" Kyle lied for Dovahkiin, if PC Principal gets up on Dovahkiin that will ends badly for PC Principal that Dovahkiin have to use his dragonborn powers to defend himself that is when the first bell begins to ring to get them out of there.

Meanwhile across town at same time, cut to South Park City Hall inside the mayor's office that Mayor McDaniels was in sitting at her desk milling through her mounting paperwork that was still sitting on her desk, while she was waiting for someone to show up. All sudden she had look up to see Randy who was filled with pride had entered her office when he had entered the room, which she was sitting there with her arms folded and gives a scolding look to him.

"Mayor, do you want to see me for the future plans of the town that we need to finalize?" Randy said in a cheerful tone that Denver had won the super bowl last night, while the mayor sat there rolling her eyes at him.

"No, you are not here for that, Marsh ….Let's have a long discussion about a certain night that had happened a few months ago." McDaniels replied in a cool yet gone to the throat tone, while she was sitting there.

"Why all sudden you wants to have this discussion about BarBrady, mayor?" Randy questioned her that he was silently wondering why she cares about BarBrady all sudden.

"Something had come up in the investigation that didn't add up to your statement from that night is different from what the other witnesses had told the investigators, Marsh." McDaniels lied to get him to admit about the accident that he had caused.

"Mayor, what do mean with that?" Randy answered that he looks appalled over an unexpected accusation that had came out from her mouth while she was leaning back in her chair along with a mocking smile had formed on her thin ruby- red shaded lips at that moment."Wait a minute….Did BarBrady had gotten to you to become non progressive?" Randy snapped back at her, all sudden he had look over his shoulder when he had seen BarBrady had came walking in there. "What the hell is he doing here, mayor?"

"I'd asked him to be here, Marsh!" McDaniels answered along with heavy sigh, as she was sitting there with a non-pleased look had formed on her tired looking face."We are going to have a frank discussion about that night."

"Oh, really that I see you had not changed at all, Mr. Marsh… Even after, you had found about the ads who are trying to take the world from human's control." BarBrady said in annoyed tone when he had seen Randy's disgusted reaction when he had saw him came in there, but Randy had decided to leave while both of the mayor and BarBrady just stood there looking at each other's funny. "Well, it seems like Mr. Marsh doesn't want to talk about it, Mary."

"George, I'd just gotten my answer about that second shooting." McDaniels replied, as she was heading toward her desk.

XXXXXXX

During that time, down the street from the governmental offices, cut to Prof. Zuraw's antique shop that the aging former dragonborn had turned the back storage room into a training room for his student, Dovahkiin to mastered his supernatural gifts that he was training to fight against the ads. Where he was practicing his throwing technique with his tiny daggers at an immobile target while his watcher stood there watching him.

"Young dragon, all of those past battles was a part of a big test by the elders of the universe to ready you against the ads." Prof. Zuraw explained that is when Dovahkiin stood there quietly; all sudden the young dragonborn had looks over to the side to see his torn at his side had appeared out of the thin air in gold and white robes, but disappeared quickly.

"Goddamnit….Not again with these fucking assholes, yes, I know I'm the fucking savior of all humanity that I needs to stepped up to my training!" Dovahkiin ranted under his breath that he was in a gray tee and black sweatpants, when all sudden that he had overheard his friends' voices came behind him.

"Ha…Ha….Douchebag, you had pissed the PC principal off with your little middle finger salute toward him yesterday." Cartman said along with laughter, while he had puts his left arm around his neck that Dovahkiin had pushed it off him at that second.

"I don't give a fuck about that douche is going to do to me that I've a world to protect from those evil ads right now." Dovahkiin replied, as he glared at Cartman that his eyes were gleaming in that icy blue color again.

"Well, dude that he wants to breaks your legs like he wanted to do to Jimmy with that school newspaper article one time?" Kyle explained, where Dovahkiin had raised a brow at him that his eyes were filled with shock to what he had just heard. That is when Cartman had gotten bored with this whole thing, which he had gotten a nerve to throw a ninja star at Dovahkiin's head that he had caught it in mid air.

"Wow….Well, sir that you're like Buffy, The Vampire Slayer." Kenny added. "Oh, yeah….Before we forget about this that we are going down to the paintball course tomorrow, do you wants to come." That Dovahkiin had nodded in silent.

"Holy shit, dude." Stan expressed his amazement when he had saw Dovahkiin had grabbed the tiny fast spinning Silver Star out of the air with a single hand without injuring himself that his speed is like a cheetah. Not long after that little incident, somewhere in town, cut to Leslie's secret lair that it had turned out to be The Lofts in the penthouse that Nathan was sitting on the sofa while Leslie was pacing back and forth.

"The new avatar of the dragonborn is proving to me, as a threat to falter my plans of conquest over this gullible and pathetic species." Leslie protested her annoyance out, after learning about the destruction of her tiny ginger robot minions by the dragonborn's supernatural hand.

"Leslie, what is your will is asking me to do now." Nathan replied in a worshipping filled tone that he is willing to do anything to appease her at everything.

"Destroy the dragonborn and his allies, Nathan!" Leslie ordered that she wants her threat out of the way before she could completes her mission to enslaved humanity and allows the ads rules the world along with those humans showed alliance to them.

"But do you knows who is this dragonborn is, Leslie?" Nathan questioned on Leslie's knowledge on the identity of her latest rival that had emerged from the shadows to oppose her and the other ads.

Later that day, which it was late afternoon, cut over to South Park City Hall inside the mayor's office that Mayor McDaniels was getting ready to heads for home to check on BarBrady who was resting at home after the morning had taken a lot out of him. She had her back to the door, while she was putting files in her black colored leather torte bag that is when Randy had gotten his left hand on her shoulder.

"Mayor, we need to talk about BarBrady?" Randy said when she had turned around to look at him with those haggard and vacant looking eyes that she wants to gets out of there.

"There is nothing to discuss about anymore that you'd proved BarBrady's case to me by storming out of here, Marsh." McDaniels scolded him, while she was storming out of there." Good night, I'm going home for the rest of the night."

A few minutes later, cut to the McDaniels' residence inside the TV lit master room. BarBrady was starting to stirring from his slumber, after he had felt a disturbance on the bed, which he had discovered Mayor McDaniels had laying next to him on her stomach that she had quickly changed out of her office attire into her pastel green colored pjs.

"Mary, what is wrong?" BarBrady asks that is when she had popped her head up from her spot on the bed to look at him.

"George, I'd a run in with Marsh, before I'd gotten home that I just wants to go to bed." McDaniels explained in a tired tone voice.

 _ **"To Be Continued"**_


	17. Burnt Bridges

**Chapter 17: Burnt Bridges**

A few minutes later, cut over to South Park Police Station inside the interrogation room where both Yates and Murphey had turned up the heat on Josh Myers who had returned to town. However, he had been arrested on the spot when one of the patrol officers who were on his normal patrol when he had came across him that Josh was sitting across the table from them. He was silently reading them to attack them with their hidden dark secrets.

"Look, who had decided to return to South Park to face the music, or mock us with his crime against our fellow brother in blue, Mitch." Yates said, while he was sitting there with a cigarette hanging out from his mouth and busy milling through the stack of reports on BarBrady's shooting. Well, kid that you are looking to an extended stay at Alamosa for a really long time."

"Det. Sergeant….Can I'd sensed your posture to solve this case that injured your friend, due to the public pressure, and guilt just like the rest of this town has over this crime." Josh replied, after he had finished reading them, where Harrison had look up from the reports to shoots him a dark glare.

"Oh, shut up with that crap, already..." Yates added with a stern voice, after looking at his curly salt and pepper hair partner who were seated next each other's along with a funny look had formed on his face.

"Well, detective…. What are you afraid of failing Mayor McDaniels, the townsfolk, and Officer BarBrady to bring me to justice for hurting your friend?" Josh commented in a cool yet cunning tone, while he was sitting there with a bitter smile.

"Kid, your mental warfare is not working on us at all." Murphey added without looking up from his spot on the stacked reports that was sitting out in front of him.

"We wants to know who is behind this plan of shooting BarBrady, you little fucking brat." Yates snapped on him, which it is only egging him with more of his mental warfare to wage on them, meanwhile in the other room where Dawson along with a couple of uniformed officers were sitting there listening in to the whole interrogation through a speaker that is when both Yates and Murphey had came into the other room. "Man, that kid is playing a game super hard mind game with us to him to spill on whoever had ordered that near fatal hit on BarBrady, Tom."

"Should we update Mayor McDaniels on his capture?" Barkley added in a nervous tone, when he looks at Yates was standing there with a cigarette in one of his hands where all sudden Dawson had brought his cell out of his pocket to call the mayor, but Yates had motioned to Dawson to stopped dialing her number out at that moment.

"Hold on for a minute, Tommy that we in no need to bother the mayor that she needs some rest, before we tell her about the development in BarBrady's case in the morning." Yates quickly replied, after he had taken a long hard puff from his cigarette to calm his nerves down. "Well, boys just lodge his sorry ass into the jail for the rest of the night now!"

The following morning across town in one of the local neighborhoods as the rising sun was rising to greet the sleeping small quaint now boring mountain town with its fiery kiss as the glittery disk had settled over the area. Cut to the McDaniels' residence inside the kitchen Mayor McDaniels was getting a cup of hot coffee to take with her that she had let BarBrady asleep that he was in pain from the injury from overworking himself last night. She had helped him out with feeding Sweetheart and letting her out before she leaves for another shitty day at the office, which is planning to return home on her lunch hour that is when her Smartphone was starting to chine loudly that had alerted her out of her waiting game.

"Now what, can I get some peace and quiet around here for once?" McDaniels questioned that she looks greatly disgusted when she had heard her phone, which it was a text from Yates who is urging her to get down at the police station urgent. "Praying something good had happened around here for once."

Back in the downtown area, cut at the police station that the police station inside the main squad room that all of the both uniformed officers and plainclothes detectives were standing around celebrating their latest capture, while they were waiting for the mayor to show up when all sudden Yates' desk phone begins to ring at that moment.

"Hello, yes, madam that little bastard is in the city lockup right now, before being transferred back over Alamosa Juvive Hall later on today." Yates spoke into the phone that he was thinking that he was talking to Mayor McDaniels in reality is Leslie had disguised her voice to mimicked Mayor McDaniels' voice, as she had done with Obama's voice before. By using her voice to fools him by letting Nathan to get Josh out of the jail for Nathan to sneak past the squad that both of the kids had escaped from the parking lot through the window. That is when all sudden he had turned around to look over his shoulder at Mayor McDaniels who had scrolled in there, which he looks super confused at her after he had gotten off from the phone. "Mayor, it is odd that you still show up here, after you had ordered me to keep that creepy Myers kid a bit longer here."

"What? Harrison, what the hell are you talking about that I'd not ordered you to keep that creepy kid here, which I had not talked to you at all, while I was driving over here?" McDaniels replied in a confused tone, while she had look at him with a funny look that had formed on her face.

"Foley and Stevens, I need you to check out of the jail cell now!" Yates ordered, while it had taken a moment for old Yates to realize that he had been duped by a living AD had used Mayor McDaniels' voice to mimic to take his mind off for a second. "Son of bitch…."

"Sir and your honor….The Myers kid had escaped from his jail cell through the window, which someone or something had bended the bars." Stevens said in a panic, when both he and Foley had rushed back into the squad room from the holding area for prisoners that the mayor stood there looking stunned to what she had just heard.

XXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile at the same time, cut at the bus stop that the boys were standing around waiting for their school to show up that it had been showing up late, due from the bad road conditions of the rapidity developing bands of heavy mountain snow had fallen over the area last few days.

"Aye, Douchebag…..Do you gets a lot of snow in the mitten?" Cartman asks, while he was getting cozy next to Dovahkiin when he had placed his left arm around his shoulder, which the young dragonborn had pushed his arm off him.

"Get your cheesy poofs covered hands off me now, fat ass…And yes, we get lake effect snow back in the Great Lakes region." Dovahkiin replied along with shooting a dark glare at Cartman, who had a trying to be innocent look on his heavily plump face. All sudden they all looks up at a lone South Park squad car had pulls up in front of the bus stop to revealed Barkley and Peterson on a mission who were sent by McDaniels and Yates to fletched and bring them back to the station.

"Kids, we needs back at the station now that the mayor and Yates had requested you all to be there." Barkley explained on why they were there on the behalf of Mayor McDaniels, and Det. Sgt. Yates."What we did now?" Stan asked, as he and his friends gotten into the squad car to heads into the downtown area at that moment. Unknown to them that Leslie had pulled something out of her sleeve to call Randy by mimicking Mayor McDaniels once again while still inside her hiding place.

"Hello?" Mayor, you want to talk with me." Randy answered while he was listening to the fake mayor. "What Stan had did now?"

"Marsh, your son and his friends are rebelling against the local progressive movement by vandalizing one of the town's parks with down with PC graffiti in the bathroom area." Leslie spoke into the phone, while she was using to her voice changer to disguise her voice in Mayor McDaniels' sophisticated yet over demanding tone, that he is so gullible that he had fell for it.

Back at the police station, inside the main squad room where the boys were sitting around the medium sized boardroom table, when all sudden a pissed off Randy had stumped into the room that the sight of him had raise a couple of eyebrows.

"S-Stanley, you are so grounded right now that I'd just gotten off from the phone with the mayor a few minutes ago that you and your friends have a problem with being progressive!" Randy yelled, while the mayor just stood there with a confused look.

"Wait a Goddamned minute, Marsh that I didn't talk to you jackass at all… Why everybody is trying to keep putting in my mouth that I've countless witnesses here that I didn't called you." McDaniels replied, while she was shaking her head for nonsense that is currently developing around her right now. "Oh, wait a minute, why I'm not even talking to you that I'm still pissed at you."

"Dad, what the hell are you talking about that my friends and I were here all morning, plus Mayor McDaniels didn't call you at all, you fucking idiot?" Stan defended himself and his friends were sitting there looking super dumbfounded at him for a quick second that the mayor was still avoiding Randy at all cost.

"Oh, come on, mayor ….How long you are going to keep avoiding me like the plague ever since when BarBrady had been shot that we have a lot of stuff to accomplish for our town." Randy pouted, as if he was a little kid is not getting his way, while the mayor just sat there with a vapor cigarette and a cup of coffee not paying any attention when all sudden he stormed out of the building.

"Damn….You guys that Stan's dad had really pissed her off." Cartman whispered to his friends, while wearing a bitter smile on his heavily plump face once again."Oh, hamburgers…" Butters muttered under his breath.

"You guys I think she is on our side in secret." Kyle added in a low whisper when they all had gathered around to talk among them.

"Due to the fact that she is silently blaming herself over BarBrady's shooting." Dovahkiin explained in a low whisper, which they are away from the adults that they cannot hear what they are talking about at all.

'Umm… E-E-Excuse me, m-m-madam m-m-mayor that I've an l-l-lead b-b-behind the dupe p-p-phone calls, it could be those living ads is trying to dupe us again." Jimmy stuttered when he had stepped forward from the whispering group that his shocking revelation had made Mayor McDaniels super worry that these ads can mimic her voice now, which it had made her rush out of the building. "D-D-Did I've say s-s-something -w-w-wrong gang, my f-f-fellow d-d-detectives."

Later that night, cut to the McDaniels' residence inside the TV lit living room where both BarBrady and McDaniels had settled in for the rest of the night that they are currently binge watching ID shows again. BarBrady was sprawled across the sofa, which he was in pain all day long while the mayor was laying next to him, and Sweetheart was slumbering away in her bed.

"You've been quiet since you got home, Mary?" BarBrady asks that he was silently wondering why she is so quiet tonight.

"Georgie, we had Josh Myers in custody earlier today, but the brat had gotten away again, and Randy had dared to show up to stir shit." McDaniels explained that is when BarBrady had hugged her trembling petite form while he was putting himself in pain. "You need to take it early that I know you're going bat crazy, which you must rest right now."

"There…There… There…Mary, we will get him for what he had done to me." BarBrady said, as he was trying his best to comfort her that it is not working at all that she had sat up from her spot on the sofa.

"George, if you were still on the force that vest would have protected you from being wounded, but thanks to Randy Marsh, who was whispering into my ear to better the town that I'd to screwed you over." McDaniels expressed her guilt for this whole thing. "I hate him for leading us against you and rest of our incompetent police force…. It had broken my heart when I'd seen you were being rushed into emergency surgery."

"Mary, don't beat yourself up, at least that you had dropped everything to rush over to be at my side after I was shot." BarBrady reminded her about that dreadful moment, when she had came to the hospital after she had heard about the news to be at his side.

"I wish that everything will go back to the old days of this shitty ass town, before those damned ads come along to fuck everything up, George." McDaniels added, as she had rest her head on his right shoulder.

" _ **To Be Continued"**_


	18. Resistance Rising

**Chapter 18: Resistance Rising**

Not long after Myers has once again had escaped from police custody earlier in the day now it is night, cut to the Marshes' residence inside the kitchen, where Randy was angry pacing back and forth when Sharon had came walking in there, which she is half asleep to stare at Randy. All sudden he had stopped in his tracks to look over his shoulder at her, while she was standing there with her arms folded.

"S-Sharon….What are you doing up right now?" Randy said in a shocked tone when he looks up at her, which she was glaring back at him.

"Randall Steven Marsh, you need to stop aggravating the mayor that she had too much to deal with BarBrady's shooting and other things right now." Sharon ordered when Randy just sat there rolling his eyes at her for calling him out.

"Gawd….Sharon, we have so much stuff planned for our town in the near future , then she had turned her back on me to be BarBrady's side….It is not fair at all" Randy protested , while Sharon was standing there that she had let a heavy sigh out. That is when all sudden they both looks up at a sleepy looking Stan was walking in there to grab a glass of hot milk to help him with sleep. "Oh, hi, there…Bud?"

"Mom, I see dad is acting like an overdramatic jackass again." Stan said to his own mother while he was avoiding his own father, as he was getting his glass and heads back to his room that Randy who looks dumbfound to what he had just heard from his son at that moment.

"You guys are being very close-minded about my situation right now." Randy hissed his annoyance toward them that they had decided by not supporting him on his quest against the mayor at all that is when he had walks away from her.

"Randy, you are taking this too far." Sharon replied when he was stumping away from her like a two years old having a fit once again. "Don't you dare walk away from me?"

The next morning when the sun was starting to rise over the small sleepy mountain town, cut to the McDaniels' residence inside the master bedroom where BarBrady was laying there with his button up pajama shirt off while Mayor McDaniels was sitting next to him cleaning his wound and change his dressing that he was in pain.

"Easy…Easy…Easy…We are almost done with this, George…God, you men are such babies." McDaniels said, as she was finishing with patching him up that she had helped him to put his shirt back on, while he was laying there. "Meh…I'm so excited to go to the office today, can you tell." She was finishing getting ready to deal with town issues, as BarBrady was starting to dose off from the pain medicine were coursing out through his veins.

A few minutes later, cut to South Park City Hall inside the main hallway as the mayor was walking through to her office along with her aides, Mrs. Testaburger and Steven, the man in the brown v-sweater.

"Mayor, you are not going to like this at all." Johnson said as he was briefing her on the today's agenda right now, while they were heading for the waiting room by her office.

"What you mean, Johnson?" McDaniels questioned that Johnson had brought a folded paper that looks like the newspaper from his brief case to show her it that something had caught her eyes….It is a news article from South Park Elem. School newspaper's front paper which it reads Randy Marsh is a big liar."Ha - Ha … Someone else agreed with me."

"Mayor, Randy is your go to the person on the being progressive movement in the town…. Why are you so determined to turn your back on him?" Johnson asks when they had reached the office's waiting room at that moment.

"Johnson, it is simple for me to not discuss about the matter between me and Marsh at all." McDaniels replied along with a heavy sigh that she does not wanted to be bothered with this again, as she walks toward her desk

"I can sense that your avoidance of Randy had something to do with BarBrady that is the reason is it, mayor?" Johnson suggested, while the mayor was sitting at her desk giving him a dark glare along with her arms folded. "How about you shut your fucking mouth instead, Johnson, this is the end of the discussion!" McDaniels snapped back, as she had slammed her left fist down on her desk while Johnson just stood there in shock.

Meanwhile at the same time, cut to South Park Elem. School inside classroom # 7 that the boys were sitting in class while Mrs. Nelson was standing in front of the group when Yates along with a couple uniformed officers had came into the room looking for the boys.

"Excuse me, gentlemen, can I help you with something." Mrs. Nelson asked that she looks super annoyed when the fiery red headed police sergeant and his officers for interrupting her teaching time with her students.

"Sorry about the interruption that we're here on a police matter to pick our squad of junior detectives up…. We need their services to aid our community once again." Yates explained his stance on barging into her classroom that the boys had quickly got up from their seats and grabbed their stuff to leave. After they had stepped outside of the classroom, the boys had gathered around the commanding officer of the police at that moment.

"What is wrong now, Det. Yates?" Dovahkiin asked, he and his friends were standing there in front of the police officials with their mouths were gasped open from wonder on why the cops wants them now.

"Boys, we have a huge issue right that Josh Myers had escaped from our custody this morning, which we needs a mind of kids to get into the mind of Josh Myers that Mayor McDaniels had lit an m-8o under our asses to find that little punk." Yates explained that he looks so amused being there, which he does not at all.

"Ha-ha…..Mayor McDaniels had lit an m- 80 under your ass." Cartman laughed under his breath when he had heard about Yates' ass are currently under the pressure by the mayor to find the notorious toilet paper vandal in all of Park County's juvive history, while Kenny just stood there so quietly that he need to do something to restore order back in town.

"Goddamnit, kid, you are starting to piss me off big time lately." Yates snapped back that his patience had been waning since BarBrady has been injured, which it is eating at him last few days that Cartman looks scared when Yates had went off on him. "Wow, dude!" Both Stan and Kyle muttered in unison.

XXXXXXX

Cut back over at City Hall inside Johnson's office after the mayor had left for the rest of the day that Johnson had called an under the table meeting with the city council members behind the mayor's back , while she was away from the building. The council members were cramped into Johnson's office, where Johnson had seated himself behind his desk along with Freddie was standing next to him on how to deal with the mayor's stance to halt the plans for the town.

"Randy, you need to back off from Mayor McDaniels." Johnson demanded that Randy was sitting there with his arms folded giving Johnson with menacing glare that was plastered over his face."Gawd….Why should I, Johnson that we have great future plans for the town." Randy whimpered aloud that everyone who was sitting in the room was sitting there giving him nasty looks on how he is acting right now.

"Well, Randy….We need to focus on regaining respect from our police force after BarBrady had been thrown under the bus by us." Mrs. Testaburger explained on their change against being progressive. "Mayor McDaniels had been blaming herself for letting BarBrady getting shot in the first place by firing him by robbing his protection of the vest."

"Why do we care about that idiot anyway you guys that he is old South Park?" Randy clamored when he had heard his fellow councilors were expressing their concerns and guilt from this whole experience."But he is still a human being, Randy?" Gerald commented that he looks shock to what he had just heard came from his friend's mouth that moment.

"Mr. Marsh, you truly had lost your mind from this." Freddie added, as he looks over at Johnson with concern that the both aides had seen what the mayor is avoiding around here lately.

"Man, you guys had becoming like Sharon and Stanley right now." Randy protested that is when he had decided to leave to return to work. Right after Randy had left the building in full fury when all sudden he had stumbled across the mayor's son, Officer McDaniels who was sitting inside his squad car jamming out to Oceano's Ascendants album on full blast while he was on his lunch/break. That Randy had gotten the balls to face Officer McDaniels when he had tapped on his closed window when Alex had opened his window that Dawn of Descent was playing in the background. "Hi there, Officer McDaniels…. Do you have a moment that I need a talk about your mother?"

"Fuck off; Marsh that I'm not listening to that bullshit is coming out of your mouth." Alex replied, as he rolled his window back up, and cracks his music back up to ignore his ass at that moment.

"Gawd….I feels like I'm talking to Mayor McDaniels right now." Randy ranted, while he was standing there, pretending to pulls his hair out of his head as Alex was about to drive off to get away from him that is when Randy had putted his hands on the car's window. "Wait, Alex, listen….I need your help to deal with your mother on many future plans for the town."

"Future plans, ha- ha, you're funny…..My dear friend that you'd done more damage to this town than your son and his friends had done over the years." Alex snapped back with such fury that he would defend his own mother from everyone, which he knows his mother is feeling like hell that he was biting his tongue with her right now."Now Scuse me that I've a town to patrol after you had gotten a rid of BarBrady to be progressive instead of retraining him."

Later on that same day; which it was late afternoon after Alex's showdown with Randy had gone down. Cut to the McDaniels' residence inside the mayor's home office that Mayor McDaniels was sitting behind her desk doing paperwork, running the town while BarBrady was sleeping upstairs. When all sudden she had looks up from her papers to see her son, Johnson and Freddie standing there at the door.

"What is it now that I want to be left alone to work on next year budget plan?" McDaniels muttered with disgust that she looks angry with them.

"Mayor, you were right about Marsh that his spot on being the most powerful public figure within the local PC movement had gone to his head." Johnson explained that he looks concerned at the mayor.

"You need to stand up against Marsh, PC movement and the ads, do it for BarBrady." Alex urged her to fight back to protect the town from harm." Mom, I know that you've that fire still within you when you'd been first elected in this town to serve and protect our community, it is time to bring it back." That is when something within her had sparked at last after hearing her son's plea, which it had led her to put her blazer back up and fixed her blouse's collar up to make herself looks professional.

"You're right that I need to lead the charge against the ads." McDaniels added that she looks like a Valkyrie on their way to battle while she was thinking about BarBrady at that moment. "It is time to fight against these motherfuckers with fire, gentlemen."

"Welcome back, mom that we need BarBrady's help that he knows what we are up against from staying with those ex reporters." Alex added that his mother had stopped in her tracks.

"But first I've to deal with Randy." McDaniels replied that she looks not happy when she had thought about Randy.

 _ **"To Be Continued"**_


	19. Out of the Ashes

**Chapter 19: Out of the Ashes**

Cut back at the police station, a few minutes later, inside the main squad room that all of the uniformed officers and plainclothes detectives along with the boys had gathered around an easel board. Where Yates was standing by that is when the mayor, her aides, Officer McDaniels and BarBrady had came scrolling into there that all of them were surprised to see BarBrady there, which he wants to help to take the ads down.

"Well, boys that we have a serious threat to intend to right now, which we have ads on our asses at the moment." Yates said, as he was standing next to McDaniels, Dawson and BarBrady up by the easel board. "We need you go undercover to get some Intel on the ads' plans, while we hunt that Myers kid down."

"It looks like that this is a job for the Coon and Friends you guys." Cartman whispered to his friends that both Kenny and rest of the gang had nodded in full agreement.

We need to find Leslie's lair, so, I can put an end to that bitch for good." Dovahkiin muttered under his breath to keep the adults out of their conservation by hovering close to each other's bodies, just as if they were a bunch of players is getting ready to execute a play against their most hated school rival on the winning point. During that time that Mayor McDaniels had sneaked away from the prowling eyes at that moment.

"Dude, you need to tell Jenna to implant that reverse computer virus into Leslie to slow the advancement of the ads down within our town." Stan added that Dovahkiin had pulled his cell out of his pocket to text Jenna to check on her and the completion of the virus.

"Do we know who ads in disguise are? That PC Principal had been wrecking through them within the town lately." Kyle replied, while he was sitting in one of the office chairs.

"Hey, that son of bitch is taking my job as the guardian of the world." Dovahkiin expressed his anger toward the PC Principal that they are unaware of BarBrady had gone into his old office to grabbed a vest and gun out of his former locker, where he had ripped his sling off to acts as an undercover. All sudden he can sense someone else in the room with him that he had glanced over his shoulder to see Mayor McDaniels was standing behind him.

"George William BarBrady, what the hell are you doing now that I may ask?" McDaniels asks with concern that filled in her voice when she stared at him with her arms folded.

"Look, Mary that I'm going to help out to take those pesky ads down that I've something to prove to this town." BarBrady explained to her on his stance to fight against the ads by protecting the town like he always did."No…No…No…You're not going that I'd forbidden you from carrying this suicide mission out." McDaniels plead in a panic when she had forcedly puts herself between him and the door.

"Did you have once told me that you wanted me to protect the town, while the guys down there were on strike before Randy had ruined my return to my former glory days as a police officer, Mary?" BarBrady reminded her on her futile plea to him to come back on the force that had failed greatly.

"George, we are living in dangerous times right now that I'd almost lost you on that night of you were shot that I can't live with myself on thought of losing you forever." McDaniels admitted her fear for him that she does not wants any more heartbreak in her life, as she had placed her hands on her lover's haggard and roughen face to make him looks into her eyes. "Please, I'm begging you to do not do it for the sake of me and Peter."

"Okay…Okay…Okay… I won't do it then for you, Aww…my shoulder." BarBrady replied when he had looked in her fear and tears filled eyes that he had taken her into his arms at that moment. At the same time, cut to outside in the hallway where the boys were going through each office to find the mayor and BarBrady."

"Where the hell is that ass kissing blue hair bitch at?" Cartman ranted wildly to show his annoyance that he wants to be downstairs to raid the doughnut box that was sitting on the cupboard in the break room.

"Cartman, I know you want that doughnut box downstairs, which we have a town to protect right now." Kyle egged Cartman on that Cartman just stood there looks pissed at him.

"Goddamnit, Kahl that one of these days that I'll kick your ginger Jew from Jersey ass when PC Principal is gone from this town." Cartman snapped back at him that he has his fists hanging down at his side were violently shaking.

"Well, too bad fat ass... That we are struck with him for a while, due to the growing ad threat." Kyle replied when their friends had stepped them to keep them from fighting with each other's. That Kenny had stepped away from the warring factions to head over to BarBrady's former office, where he had popped the door open to discovered both McDaniels and BarBrady together in each other's arms.

"Mayor McDaniels and Officer BarBrady, there you are?" Kenny muttered loudly that the both adults just stood there with surprised looks had formed on their faces when they had heard his voice behind him.

"Uh, what is it, little boy?" McDaniels said in a nervously tone when she was trying to change the stance of their romantic involvement, while she was helping BarBrady out with putting his sling back on at that moment.

"Mayor, Det. Yates is looking for you and BarBrady right now." Kenny explained that both of them were starting to walk out of the room to head back downstairs to see what Yates wants now.

"Goddamnit, can I get fifteen minutes to myself around here at all?" McDaniels muttered under her breath that she looks annoyed about this turn of event.

"Geez, mayor…..Don't shoot the messenger at all!" Kenny replied, as he was backing away from her at that second, while the rest of his friends were still down in the hallway yelling at each other's when she had stepped out.

XXXXXXX

Later on that night, cut to the Hughes' home, down in the furnished basement that was made into a family room and play room for their children to have their friends over. Most of Dovahkiin's friends were over for a sleepover that they were sitting on the carpeted floor in their pjs was filling their faces with junk food that they can get their little hands on. While they were pretending to tell ghost stories to disguise their planning to destroy the ads by planting a crippling virus into Leslie to send out to the other ads worldwide like something out of ID4."Man, this sounds like something of ID4." Craig sarcastic said to himself that he was there be to his old normal self again by hiding from the public.

"We need to infect the source of all of the ads with this special made virus that was specialty designed to get around their filter or blocker like they does with our ad blocker." Jenna explained, while she was standing next to the kid sized easel board that filled with words and drawings."Oh, hamburgers…" Butters added in a panic that all of the kids were sitting there looking super shocked at her.

"L-L-Leslie is h-h- hard to f-f-find now that w-w-we all now know about her e-e-evil p-p-plans to t-t-take over the w-w-world." Jimmy stuttered, as everyone in the room looks on with great concern.

Meanwhile at the same time, cut to the old rundown Carl's Warehouse inside the main building, where Leslie was seated upon her concrete like throne with the barbed wire and metal were sticking out. Nathan was standing proudly next to her as a loyal bodyguard when the big bad Government Guy who had attempted to lured both Dovahkiin and Kenny into the dark side, which it had failed twice.

"Carl, you had failed miserably to convert the latest avatar of the dragonborn that my plans are in great danger right now." Leslie ranted that her voice sounds robotic and her eyes gleamed wildly in a tense red color."I'll try it again, Leslie to rid your rival?" The Big Bad Government Guy quickly replied in fear that Leslie could snap his neck in half with her super strength.

"Now get out of my damned sight, before I could change my mind to crush your skull over your incompetence, human." Leslie ordered that her voice still sounds robotic when her anger was raging within her at that moment. The following morning in the downtown area, cut to South Park City Hall inside the mayor's office, where Mayor McDaniels was sitting at her desk doing her paperwork was mounting on her desk. She was aware of Randy Marsh had sneaked into there, but she had sensed his annoyance presence in the room.

"Well, there goes my quiet morning? What do you want, Marsh?" McDaniels said in a mixture of anger and on guard tone that she had agreed him with a cold welcome to her office at that moment.

"Man, you've become a bitch to me ever since BarBrady had been shot." Randy snapped back at her that comment had set her off, which she had quickly rushed around the corner to grab him by the shirt to pin him against the wall. "

"You want to know why the reason why I'd turned my back on you and your little PC movement that you had fucking lied to me about BarBrady shooting that second little kid that was caused by your selfish actions." McDaniels scolded him on the spot, while she was poking her pointer finger at his chest.

"Come on, mayor… That you and me both know that he was useless, and does not fit into our growing modern progressive community at all." Randy explained his stance on tackling BarBrady on the ground to cause the misfire that had resulting David being shot in the arm, which it only had pissed her off more.

"Seriously, Marsh after I'd give you the power to fix and turn our small town into a progressive community that it had gone to your fucking head." McDaniels expressed her concern, after seeing Randy showing his asshole ways again to her that is when she had gone over to her desk to grab her purse and jacket to leave. "Johnson, hold my calls and cancel all of my meetings that I'll be out for the rest of the day." A few seconds later, where both Johnson and Freddie had come into there with a pair of glaring looks had fallen upon Randy."What?" Randy said.

"Goddamnit, Marsh, just let it go that she don't give into the movement anymore?" Johnson warned him along with a heavy sigh."She is having a tough time over the guilt on what she had done to BarBrady." Cut to South Park Elem. inside the computer lab that Nathan was there changing the school newspaper again with ads that is when he had notice a loud crash came behind him that Dovahkiin had kicked the door open along with Jimmy, Jenna, the boys and Butters had came rushing in there.

"N-N-Nathan, y-y-you s-s-son of bitch… I-I- I s-s-should know that you are still in l-l-league with L-L-Leslie and the ads." Jimmy stuttered that is when Dovahkiin had grabbed Nathan by his shirt to pin him against the wall."I like the smell of the tires." Nathan said to throw some of the suspicion off from his involvement with Leslie and the Ads."Where's the ad queen at, you motherfucka?" Dovahkiin demanded that he had placed a little knife by his throat at that moment.

"I'm not telling where Leslie is, fellas and lady that she is planning to take humanity down, which she is going to take this town out first." Nathan replied along with a bitter smirk that had formed on his face. Dovahkiin looks pissed, which his icy blue colored eyes had come forth when all sudden Dovahkiin had gotten the nerve to head butt him to knock his ass out cold to take him to the resistance to be grill on the ads plans. Kenny had thrown a potato sack over his head to keep their resistance's cell as a secret. A half hour later, cut to the resistance's hidden cell somewhere below ground that Nathan had wake up to only discovered that he was tied to the chair. "Why I'm tied up to a chair?" Inside the other room where the members of the resistance had gathered there around the long modern looking boardroom table that Yates, McDaniels, BarBrady, Victoria, Garrison, ex news people , Jimmy, Dovahkiin, Jenna and the boys.

"Mayor, you need to sway the rest of the townsfolk to join the resistance against the ads that they're gaining strength by the numbers." Tom, the ex reporter spoke that Mayor McDaniels looks stunned at that moment.

"Tom, we don't know about these new residents in this town are ads in disguise." McDaniels reminded, while she was sitting there, looking concerned on many new residents could be ads themselves.

"Only issues a secret order to the original townsfolk to attend, McDaniels." Tom replied, but Kyle had decided to butts into the conversation.

"Mayor, PC principal had been mowing through them inside the Shi Tpa Town district lately." Kyle explained on the actions of the PC principal's killing spree of the ads within the town.

"Goddamnit, Kahl….Quit thinking with your dick about that ad bitch, because you're mad at us that everybody is forcing you to be silent about your speeches." Cartman protested where Kyle sat there and gives him the finger, but the mayor just sat there giving them a silent warning that they can see it within her face.

"Boys, we have a serious matter over a speech that all of humanity's lives are at stake right now." McDaniels said in annoyed tone that both Kyle and Cartman had shut up after she had went off on them.

 _ **"To Be Continued"**_


	20. A change of the Heart

**Chapter 20: A change of the Heart**

Not long after the local resistance had finished up with their plan of action meeting against the ads and their followers to protect the town from destruction at all cost. As the boys were walking home out from the lost woods outside of the town that is when hunters with guns ambushed them surrounded them. All sudden, the boys had instantly recognized their leader who had stepped out of the shadows that they all looks disgusted at them.

"Dude, it's that little fruity club that had brainwashed Chef into joining them to carry their sick plans out." Stan said in a stunned tone, when he looks at the others' faces that have the same look had formed on them too."Great, kiddie fuckers…." Dovahkiin protested that he looks furiously when he had overheard Stan's comments.

"Well…Well…Well…It is our biggest little rivals who had tried to bring us all down by exposing our secrets to the public, when we had brainwashed their former friend as a member of our group." William P. Connelly spoke with soft evil laugh. "That the ads had been a great essence to our survival….Take them back to the clubhouse now."

"You had brainwashed him into joining your sick ass cult!" Kyle protested that their hands are bounded together from their back that William's henchmen were leading them away.

"You sick fuck that you don't get away from this." Dovahkiin shouted angry that William just stood there looking very pleased that is when both Leslie and Nathan had emerged from the bushes.

"Well job done, William …Here is your award on catching my enemies, and kidnapping all of the town's children to hold the town hostage." Leslie said, as she had shows her coldhearted ways of appeasement of ridding her enemies by handling a large stack of money over to him. A half hour later, cut to The Super Adventure Club's mountain retreat, down in the wine cellar that of the local kids had woke up from their nap inside the iron cage cells."What the hell are we?" Craig asks that he was sitting there rubbing the back of his head that Tweek was sitting next to him.

"Dude, we are inside of a wine cellar of that fruity evil club that we need to get out of here, because they are going to do bad things to us." Kyle panicked, as the others were struggling to open the door up, but no luck at all.

"Man, I hope the town's adults will notice all of us missing from our beds in the morning." Dovahkiin commented, as he was standing there with his hands gasping around the iron steel jail cell bars.

"Dude, you know around here that the adults are fucking gullible idiots that they only care about a popular trend more over actual people's lives." Kenny expressed his rage when he had overheard Dovahkiin's comment.

"Tell me about it that they remind me of those assholes that includes my grandpa Hughes back in my hometown who gets offended over a slang word, Sagnasty for the city that was coined by the local youth." Dovahkiin added.

"Ha-Ha…. Do I hear your grandpa having a bitch fit back in Saginaw right now?" Cartman expressed his opinion along with heavy laughter.

The following morning, cut to The Marshes that Randy was in his white briefs and a blue bathrobe that he had came back from the front yard to grab the morning papers. That is when Sharon had come in the kitchen with a frantic look that had formed on her face.

"Randy, did Stan and Shelly had left for school already?" Sharon asks that she looks very confused when she had steeped in the kitchen that her own kids did not greet her were always while they are getting for school. "What?" Randy replied in fear, which he had jumped up out of his chair to raced upstairs to check on his kids that he had discovered their rooms was empty by the sight of their beds were undisturbed. "S-Stan…. S-Shelly!" A few minutes later…Back in the kitchen, where Randy had rushed back into there with pure panic that had overcome the every part of his body was trembling. All sudden the house phone starts to ring, which it was Gerald."Gerry, your boys are missing too….I'm better go to brief the mayor about this growing like a wildfire situation."

Meanwhile at the same time, cut to the McDaniels residence inside the master bedroom that Mayor McDaniels was getting ready for another day at the office, while BarBrady was still asleep that he was in pain all night long. That is when her cell phone begins to chime that it was sitting out on the nightstand.

"Hello? Oh, it is you, Marsh….What; the local children are missing right now?" McDaniels spoke on the phone softly, while she was sitting on the edge of her bed. "Get me a few minutes."

Back at The Super Adventure Club's super insolated mountain hideaway that was nested somewhere in the foothills of the Rockies on the out skirts of town. Down in the wine cellar where all of the kids are being held against their will to make the entire town's adults panicking over their safety on the orders of Leslie.

"So, Douchebag when you get out of here, are you going to beat their sick asses into a pulp?" Cartman asks, as Dovahkiin had stepped away from the tightly locked cage doors.

"What do you think, fat ass?" Dovahkiin snapped back that he feels powerless, if he had his supernatural powers as the dragonborn that will puts them all in jeopardy from the ads. Cartman had quickly back away from him that he had seen Dovahkiin's strength firsthand during the battle for the stick.

"You guys….Fucking chill that we need to work together like we did to stop, Dark Lord Clyde and Nazi Zombie Princess Kenny from taking over the world." Kyle reminded them on their hard-earned legacy as the fighters of Zaron, which both Clyde and Kenny had lowered their heads with great shame.

XXXXX

A half hour later, cut to the Park County Community Center inside the main meeting hall where all adults had gathered for an emergency town meeting that both McDaniels and Randy had called everybody there. Randy had stepped up to the podium to address the panic-stricken filled crowd who were sitting in front of him while the mayor stood next to him on the side.

"Alright, everyone that we all are facing a major town wide crisis right now, which we needs to keep in mind that we need to keep on being progressive, while we are looking for our kids." Randy said to the crowd that the mayor just stood there looking appalled over his statement that is when Stuart had jumped out of his seat to share his disgust.

"Goddamnit, Randy that this whole being progressive movement had divided us all that we are not the same town anymore that these living ads wanted that we all given what they wanted, fear." Stuart objected his rant among the crowd."Now they had taken the source of our joys from us, our kids."

"Well, Marsh and Mayor that I'll like to burst your prideful bubble that we are down on one officer, after you assholes had fired BarBrady to further our community as more progressive as possible." Yates challenged Marsh's stance on being progressive, while the mayor had stepped away from the scene to make a phone call after Yates had made her feels guiltier over BarBrady's dismissal and injury."

"Hey, Georgie…Do you want to be the police chief again, here is your comeback to prove the town?" McDaniels whispered into her Smartphone that she has her back facing toward the crowd that nobody can't hears her talking on the phone. "No… No… No…You are not shooting any of one that we need your help to find the local kids, which they are missing since last night that I'll bring your uniform, badge and police gear over, second thought, just meet me at the police station." After she had just ending the brief phone call with BarBrady that she had beckoned to her son to her on the side of the stage. "Alex, I need you do me a huge flavor, get BarBrady's stuff out of his locker at the station, and bring it back to me." Alex nodded in silent that he had quickly left for the station when all sudden an image of a video had appears on the projection screen to reveals a figure staring back at them.

"Why, hello there, citizens of South Park that we have something that you all hold dearly to your hearts?" William P. Connelly spoke in a cunning tone that all of the townsfolk just sat there looking at his face plastered all over the screen."Where's our kids, Mister Whatever, your name is?" Randy demanded that he and the rest of the town wants the answer on the whereabouts of their kids that William had transformed in the form of Leslie. "Leslie!" The entire town said in all unison when they had seen her partially robotic form.

"The Town of South Park that your children are the first step in my revenge plot against you all." Leslie replied that her voice that had taken on more robotic tones that sounds less human.

"Hey, Leslie….Shut your fucking mouth right now, didn't I'd expelled you from here." PC Principal had started to shouts his rage out, when he had saw his rival is once alive, plus his face was covered with red lipstick smears, while he was making out with Principal Victoria in the back of the room.

"Goddamnit… Oh, you again ad blocker that you like to ruined my plans." Leslie scolded that her eyes were glowing in a brightly red color when the screen had gone to blink black. That is when everybody in the town is looking at PC Principal very funny for a quick second after seeing those lipstick smears on his face.

"Hey, wait a minute, is Super Adventure Club is posted to be people looking for some adventure in their lives…Did Chef had joined to spike his life up?" Yates questioned, while thinking to himself loudly.

"No, sir that you must be thinking about Adventure Club that S.A.C. is made up of child molesters." Det. Murphey answered.

"Holy monkey balls, Mitch." Yates added with shock filled in his voice.

Not long after the emotional filled town meeting had ended where some of the adults were panicking over their captured children's safety right now. Cut to the police station, inside BarBrady's former office, BarBrady had once again donned his former uniform, while Mayor McDaniels had helped him with his badge and placed his much-prized police issued sunglasses on his haggard, yet exciting looking face to be back on the force. Both of her aides were standing behind her looking on in great silence.

"It is time for your comeback on the police force to improve me and the rest of this town wrong, George." McDaniels explained, as she had placed her hands on his face to make him to look into her eyes yet he was looking very caution back at her. "What is wrong, George?"

"Mary, I don't want to shoot any kid by accident again, if I'd ever come across a dangerous suspect." BarBrady added, while he was psychically trembling from pure fright of terror that had gripped over his body, which the mayor had motioned her aides to leave the room with her left hand at that moment.

"Hey….Hey…Hey… You had killed that agent, who was working for the ads to save that Valmer boy from great harm, George." McDaniels reminded him on his bravely to save Jimmy from certain death on the orders of the ads, because Jimmy is a super anti- ads person on his school newspaper. "I know that you want to protect the town more than those idiots downstairs with the exception of my son, who is like you on serving the community."

"Well, we better gets back to our civil duties that I've conduct search plans to find those kids then." BarBrady said, as he was stepping out of the door that they both could not take each other's eyes off from each other's.

During that same time, cut back over to The Super Adventure Club's clubhouse up in the mountains that Kenny had noticed his little friend, Kylie McDaniels was laying on the floor looking super sick. That she was still recovering from her open-heart surgery, which she still needs her medicine where Wendy, Karen, and Bebe were sitting with her to comfort with her.

"Kylie, I need you to stay calm that I don't want you get sicker on us that my friends and I are going to find a way to get us all out of here….We will gets you to your family." Kenny said was sitting next to her to keep her calm and comfortable as much he can. "Okay… Kenny that I'll try for you." Kylie replied that she looks very haggard in the face.

"Who is that little girl that Kenny is talking to right now you guys?" David asks. "Dude, she is Mayor McDaniels' granddaughter." Kyle explained.

" _To Be Continued"_

 _ **Author's Notes: My little break from writing is finally over that we have two more chapters left.**_


	21. A moment in the Past

**Chapter 21: A moment in the Past**

After Mayor McDaniels had decided to give BarBrady, his job back for the third time without any political involvement to appease anyone that it was for the local kids' safety, because BarBrady are so close to some of those kids. Down in the main squad room at the same time, both Yates and Dawson was directing their officers to their signed search areas everywhere. That is when they had noticed both McDaniels and BarBrady going down the stairs, which the entire police squad looks up to see BarBrady back in his uniform.

"Welcome back, sir that we need the much needed help to find those kids, and bring that Josh Myers to justice for shooting you." Dawson had greed his superior, as he stepped on to the main squad room's floor.

"I see that you had changed your heart to bring BarBrady back." Yates whispered into the mayor's ear, as she just stood there rolling her eyes back at him.

"Goddamnit, Harris…..I'm in no mood to talk about this political mess at all right now that we've a bigger mess to deal with, that I would like to remind you all." McDaniels scolded him openly that she looks super furious from his accusation that he made against her." Just find those damned kids now that it is a direct order from me!"

"Come on, boys that we have a job to do that our over demanding mayor is on our asses at the moment." Yates told his squad, as he had motioned to them that it was time for them to get out of the building to start their search within the community and the surrounding areas before the mayor could have a grand full-blown bitch fit at that moment.

"Fucking idiots, I swore to God!" McDaniels clarified her venomous disapproval under her breath, while she was walking toward the seated still injured police chief who was wincing in great pain for a second. "Well, George… It is just me and you?"

Meanwhile at the same time, cut to The Super Adventure Club's clubhouse, still down in the wine cellar, where all of the local children had curled up next to each other has to keep warm, and feels safe in their moment of fear was trembling out through their young bodies. While Dovahkiin was resting against the cage's door that is when he had noticed something was inside his coat's pocket, it was his cell phone, where he was starting to text on it after looking over his shoulder to send a text out for help that he had selected BarBrady's number."Dude, what are you doing?" Stan asks in a low whisper that he had noticed Dovahkiin's moment of bravely by texting for help.

"I hope this works, Stan… The local police better gets here, before I get out of here to crack some child molester skulls to get us all out of this sickening mess." Dovahkiin explained to Stan in a low whisper about his plan. Somewhere out in the police station's parking lot, where BarBrady and McDaniels were heading out to join the search parties to find those kids.

All sudden BarBrady had felt his cell was vibrating within his shirt's pocket that it was a text was coming on his phone at that very second had urged him to stop in his tracks to look at it. "Hey, Mary that I'd gotten a text from that Hughes kid."

"Well, George, what that text said?" McDaniels questioned that she had quickly turned around to look at him with great concern when she had overheard him talking to her from the behind.

"They are taken to somewhere up in the mountains, Mary." BarBrady answered, after successfully reading the text from his phone that he wants to prove himself to her and the rest of the town, even though he is still in great pain after being shot by Josh Myers. "Aww… My shoulder is starting to hurt again"

"George, this is what I'm worrying about you going out there right now." McDaniels begged in a panicking tone, as she looks at him, while he was standing in front of one of the parked squad cars reeling from the pain that had shot down to his fingers at that moment. "Look at me that you are going to hurt yourself more, which it was hard enough for me to feeling guilty with that shooting that had almost ended your life." As she had puts both of the palms of her hands on his haggard looking face to make him look at her concerned yet fear filled face.

"Alright… I will stay here to mind the office and conduct the search teams to the area for you." BarBrady replied that he knows she is afraid for him from ending up injured again, or much worse. However, inside deep of him that he rather be involved with rest of the force to bring those kids back from being harm by those sick bastards, instead of conducting search operations. During that same time, cut to The Super Adventure Club, down in the dungeon, where all of the local kids are serving as prisoners as a part of a wide pawn.

"Dude, use your fart magic that all of that training was given by me, Stan's dad, the Canadian masters of the fart magic, Terrance and Philip….Use it now!" Cartman whispers angrily at Dovahkiin, who had stood there in silent, had cocked a brow at him. Dovahkiin had given in on the account of Cartman's insulting rants toward him to use his powers to save himself and his friends to escapes from harm, which he had used the sneaky Squealer attack on the sleeping guard.

"God….It burns my eyes, nose and throat!" The guard with the Crocodile Dundee hat yelled, as he had jumped out of his chair with tears flowing down his face along with heavy coughing. "Dude, what the hell did you eat last night?" Stan muttered from his mouth was covered by his jacket to mask the stink that had come from Dovahkiin.

"Ha-Ha….My training had taught you very well." Cartman said along with heavy laughing that he had enjoyed it a bit too much.

"Sorry, you guys that I'd Shitty Wok Chicken for dinner last night." Dovahkiin apologized for his stinky, yet silent and powerful fart, while his friends are standing around to wave their hands around the air to get the dreadful smell away from their faces at that moment.

"Mr. Kim would be so proud that his food had dispatched a pervert." Kenny added along with a soft laugh.

"But it works to get a rid of our guard with your stinky ass…..Now we need get those keys off from that desk." Kyle added that the other boys were laughing their asses off, while the girls looking annoyed at them for a quick second.

"God….Farts are gross that you boys are unbelievable with the gross shit you do." Bebe yelled her rant out toward the giggling boys, which the boys just looks at the girls very funny, then continues to laugh their asses off like a bunch of hyenas.

"Well, Bebe….Did you see that fart had gotten rid of that sicken slime ball who is plotting to hurt us, but it is a key to help us out to escape from this hellhole." Cartman reminded her about the S.A.C. member had fled from the scene from the overwhelming stench that had filled the room a few seconds ago.

XXXXXXX

Later on that day, cut back at South Park Police Station. Inside the main squad room, where both McDaniels and BarBrady were directing search teams to find those kids, before they could be harm, if they had been already by that sick group. After each group had left for their assigned areas that the mayor had noticed BarBrady's anxious behavior that he wanted to be out there wanting to help with the search, but he is limited to directing operations, because his injury had left him slightly immobile at the moment. A flashback had come back to her mind; it was terrible that it was that nail biting night when BarBrady was fighting for his life. That is when she had remembered Yates had pulled her aside.

 _"It is my entire fault for letting him getting shot by giving him that pink slip on the advice of Randy Marsh."_ McDaniels said in a regretful tone when she had been looking at Yates with those teary hazel-blue eyes, while she was trembling from shock.

" _Look, Mary….At least you're here for him by showing up here, that BarBrady will do the same thing for you, if you were in the same mess that he does cares about you and the town all time. You do care about him that I can see it in your eyes."_ Yates replied on BarBrady's loyalty toward her.

" _He does…."_ McDaniels answered that a tone of shock was still rattling with her voice when she had looks at the fiery daywalker police sergeant who had given her a revelation about her lover that he does cares about her, after she had thrown him under the bus to keep up with the times.

 _"I think that you should be at his side during this nightmare, screw Randy."_ Yates added.

 _"You're completely right, Harrison that I'm feeling terrible for throwing him under the bus… Screw Randy, I'm here for BarBrady, not for any political bull crap."_ McDaniels spoke that is when she had realized that Yates was right about being at BarBrady's side. She did have taken Yates' advice to the heart that she had not left his side for anything that included Randy, and being progressive since that night. "George, what is wrong that you had been nervously pacing all day?"

"It is nothing, Mary that I'm worried about those kids that I want to be out with the search." BarBrady lied about his true feelings about this whole mess that he does not want any of the kids go through the same thing that he had went through as a kid.

"George William BarBrady, don't lie to me at all, which you're a terrible liar." McDaniels hissed her annoyance out that she knows something is bothering him right now.

"Fine…Mary, I'd a very traumatic childhood that I like to keep my past hidden, which I don't want those kids go through the same that I'd went through as a kid by my relatives and my dad's friends on poker night." BarBrady states, as he comes clean about his haunting past to her that she looks at him in great disbelief to what she had just heard. "That is the reason why, I wanted to become a police officer to protect the local children, and the town from these monsters." He had seated himself at the desk and bowed his head down with sadness.

"My God…I'm so sorry for doubting you all these years that you'd truly protected our town." McDaniels said when she had seen the sadness within him that she had decided to dropped on her knees in front of him, where she had reached for his beaten red face with her hands to make him looks at her."Why you didn't tell me about this at all, George?"

"Because I don't want pity from you that I wanted to protect the town, without getting special treatment based on my bad childhood." BarBrady replied in a sad tone.

"Let find those kids then to show Randy Marsh that you're making your comeback, George." McDaniels added along with a blink toward him that she was letting him to join the foot search with the rest of the squad who are wandering out through the local woods.

At the same time, cut to South Park Elem. School, inside the principal's office that PC Principal was in heavy weather attire along with weapons to hunt the ads and find those kids. As he was about to start his trek up the mountains to find those missing kids and kill any living ad, or an agent, who is working for them when all sudden he was greeted by his long frizzy blond hair lover at that moment.

"Well, Vicky….Here I go to save those kids from the ads and their human followers." PC Principal said, while he had given his lover a tight hug of goodbye.

"Be careful, Peter." Principal Victoria bids him a teary goodbye.

 _ **"To Be Continued"**_


	22. Crouching Moron, Hidden Bad Ass

**Chapter 22: Crouching Moron, Hidden Bad Ass**

Cutback at the Super Adventure Club' isolated retreat that was nestled in the foothills of the Rockies down. Down in the oversized wine cellar where all of the local kids are locked up to use against the adults of South Park to play with their emotions to get back at them for ruining the ads' plans to take over the world. While the boys was sitting there on how to get of the cell that is when Dovahkiin had gotten an idea to get out of this mess, which he was planning to use his most powerful fart , the Nagasaki that was taught to him by the fart masters of the North, Terrance and Philip.

"You guys, back away from the door now!" Dovahkiin ordered that everyone had backed away to stand in the back of the cell to let Dovahkiin pointed his ass toward the locked cell door that he had released his most powerful fart on the door, which the force of it had ripped the door off its hinges like the winds of an EF- 5 twister blaring down on a little town.

"Dayum….." Craig said that he looks shocked along with Tweek at his side from the destruction of the door by the force of a single fart that is allowing them to escape from their prison.

"Now excuse me that I've some child molesters' asses to kick around here." Dovahkiin said to his friends that he is not backing down from a fight at all, as he had stepped out of the mangled cage that he looks like a child in place of a superhero, who was gearing up for battle against his archrivals.

"Man, you Saginaw kids are fucking crazy that they do the most fucked up shit ever." Cartman said to himself, as he looks at both Dovahkiin and Jenna, who are bold in the most dangerous situations that they had came across, because they had spent their childhood in Saginaw, Michigan.

"Cartman, you know me that I'd spent my earlier childhood in Sagnasty, and being chased by a shadow government agency that I'd seen it all." Dovahkiin stated along with a naughty smirk had formed on his lips. However, all sudden they were once again surrounded by those sick bastards, as they were about to reach for the door.

"Well…Well…Well… You little kiddies are very bold, yet foolish to attempt escape from our clutches." William P. Connelly spoke with mocking tone when he was standing before them with the bitterest grin on his lips. "Gentlemen, take them back to their cage." His henchmen had raced toward the kids to puts them back into a second large holding cell.

Somewhere in the deep Coloradoan wildness, where a pair of heavy winter clothes wearing figures was struggling through the heavy packed mountain snow. Plus it was snowing very hard that they cannot see ahead of them that the heavy snowfall was blinding them to force them to stop for the night, it was PC Principal and Principal Victoria, who were out in full force to find those kids and hunt any ad who oppose a threat. When they had came across abandoned cabin. Inside the cabin, PC Principal was starting a fire in the fireplace to warm the place up.

"Well, Vicky….It looks like that we are spending a night here, until the snow move out of the area." PC Principal said, while he was kneeling over the fireplace to get the fire going at that moment.

"Too bad, we have kids to find that this will be a romantic evening between us, Peter." Principal Victoria said when PC had seated himself next to her on the sofa, and begins to stroke his dirty blond hair with her fingers, as they leaned closer to each other's.

Meanwhile back in South Park, cut to City Hall inside the mayor's office that Mayor McDaniels was standing behind her desk milling through her desk looking for something when Randy had decided to barge in to bug her again.

"Mayor, we need to talk now." Randy said that the mayor had ordered him to shhhh, with her pointer finger pointed at him, as she was continuing to dig through her paperwork to avoid speaking with him at all cost. She is still on her silent strike against him for his asshole views on BarBrady after he was in hospital, while he was recovering from his injury. "Goddamnit, mayor…. Please, listen to me."

"Why should I listen to you, Marsh that you had lied about BarBrady had shot at those kids, which it was caused by your hand?" McDaniels scolded him when she had looks up at him with a scowling look that was set in her eyes. "Plus you don't give a shit about him when he was lying in a hospital bed recovering from his surgery…..I'm going to fix your mess." Outside in the hallway, there is a man was lurking around in the shadows that the ads had sent an assassin to kill Randy and McDaniels, but BarBrady can sensed trouble was brewing when he had seen the man had pulls a pistol out of his coat pocket.

Both Randy and McDaniels had noticed the doors had swung open to reveal the assassin standing in the doorway aiming his pistol at them, when he was about ready to pulls the trigger on them that he had sunken down on his knees dying, which he was shot right through the heart. As he had collapsed on the ground to revealed his slayer, who was standing behind him, it was BarBrady was not nervous firing his gun this time that he was determined to protect his lover from great harm.

"George…" McDaniels said when she had seen him standing there with his gun pointing at the ground, which he does not wanted to accidentally shoot someone else again. Instead of crimson red colored blood had stained the area that it was a sky blue colored liquid oozing out of the wound onto the floor. "He was a living ad, good job, BarBrady for killing that son of bitch."

"I see that you're back on the force, BarBrady." Randy protested his annoyance when he had seen BarBrady standing there in his police uniform once again that BarBrady was giving a dark glare to him. "Mayor, I can't believe you had brought this idiot back on the force, after I'd made this town modern and progressive that he will ruin it."

"Shut up, Randy that I'd an enough with your progressive bullshit that lasted me a lifetime, we have bigger problems to deal around here, like stopping those pesky ads and save our local children." McDaniels ranted wildly, while she was glaring back at him. "I'll do whatever I want; I'm the mayor, not you… "She had got the nerve to slap him across the face to get him to realize the mistake that he had made.

"S-Stanley….S-Shelly…" Randy said in a panic that something had snapped him out of his power trip that concern for his kids had came out of him when he had dropped on his knees at that moment.

"Do you see this progressive movement had turned us all into assholes by betraying our friends and families over an overpriced food market that the ads wanted to see us destroyed ourselves, Marsh?" McDaniels said that she had placed her hand on his shoulder. That is when Officer McDaniels had came running in the room with a feared look on his bearded face that they looks at him great concern.

"Mom, Kylie is missing right now?" Alex panicked that his sick little girl is among the missing local kids right now.

"What?" McDaniels said in a shock tone when she had heard the troubling news about her third sick grandchild who is among the missing. "It is game on, ads."

XXXXXX

Back at the Super Adventure Club's Mountain retreat, still down in the wine cellar that the boys were struggling to get free yet again from their prison, but there were two guards watching over them to keep from escaping again.

"Hey, assholes….When I gets out of this cage that I'm going to kick your asses up in these mountains so bad!" Dovahkiin expressed his anger that his eyes was gleaming in that icy blue color, due to his manifesting dragonborn powers is going forth. "Plus I'm going to cap that bitch, Leslie too."

"Douchebag, you're showing your Saginaw side again…Ha-Ha!" Cartman said along with laughter that both Dovahkiin and Jenna was standing there giving a clear dark glare back at him.

"Goddamnit, Cartman that one of these days, I'm going to kick your ass." Dovahkiin expressed his anger toward him, where Cartman had decided to back off from him a bit that he knows how Dovahkiin fights during the battle for the stick.

"Dude… How the hell are we getting out of this mess now?" Kyle asked, while he was sitting next to Stan, who was comforting Wendy in his arms right now.

An hour later….Cut to the isolated cabin that was hidden deep of the Coloradoan Wilderness, where the heavy snow had finally let up, where both Vicky and PC had once again started their trek to find those kids and kill any ad, if they have come across. PC can sense something is in the air that someone is watching them, where the blowing icy winds are making it hard to hear anything.

"Peter, what is wrong?" Victoria asked when PC had stopped in his tracks to look around the snow-covered area for any movement around them.

"Vicky, go back to the cabin now!" PC yelled, which she had made a run for it, when all sudden a drone is armed with missile was flying toward him, he had brought it down with a swing of his pickaxe that he is unaware of Leslie controlled it.

"Rats…This ad blocker is pissing me off right now!" Leslie said that her eyes were glowing red, which she was seeing through the downed drone's camera Len. While PC Principal had look down at it and crushed it under his foot, as it was sparking everywhere along with gray smoke filled the air, it had lost its connection to Leslie when she had lost the video feed within her superior mind. After the showdown with the drone was finished that is when Victoria had emerged from the long abandoned log cabin.

"Peter, are you okay?" Victoria said that she had run up to him to give him a tight hug. "I'm fine, babe." PC principal replied, when he had taken her into his arms.

Back in town, cut to South Park City Hall inside the mayor's office… Mayor McDaniels was nervously pacing forth and back in the middle of the room in silent that she was finding a way to tackle this act that is causing massive panic within her community last 48 hours for the safety of their kids and fearing for her granddaughter's ill health takes a worse turn. BarBrady can sense the fear within her at that moment, which he wants to help, but he does not want to shoot anyone.

"BarBrady, I want you to lead a team in the foothills, outside of town to find those kids." McDaniels asks BarBrady to lead a search team in an effort to save those kids from harm that he looks in great shocked when she had pleaded with him for help. "Listen to me, George that you may have to shoot people like that Leslie girl, any ad or agents, who are working for them, which they are a threat to our town, here is your chance to prove us wrong."

"I'll try, Mary…." BarBrady said along with a heavy sigh that he looks super nervously when he had heard the s- word came from his lover's mouth a few minutes ago.

"Look at me, George…. You had shot that ad assassin to save me and Mr. Marsh from harm that I need you to do that to save those kids." McDaniels explained when she had placed her hands on his rosy red cheeks to make him to look at her." Please save my granddaughter, and rest of those kids, George."

 _ **"To Be Continued"**_


	23. The comeback

**Chapter 23: The comeback**

Back out somewhere in the snow covered wilderness after the small attack against P.C. Principal, and Principal Victoria, who were continuing to trek through the heavy fresh fallen mountain snow to find those kids and kill Leslie, while the town's fate is hanging on a thread right now. They are wary of their surroundings now, due to that attack by the ads' drones had happened earlier in the day.

"Peter, why it had gotten so quiet all sudden?" Victoria asked that something is wrong, as PC had halted his struggle in the deep snow that there are no sounds of living animals anywhere at that moment.

"Vicky, since that we had been out here that I'd not heard any sound from animals at all." PC Principal replied, as he had pulled a 38-caliber hand pistol out of his holster. "Stay close to me, Vicky that I don't know what is out there." She was staying close to him, while he was scanning the wilderness for any movement of hostile forces.

Meanwhile at The Super Adventure Club's hidden mountain retreat, down in the dim lighted underground wine cellar. Where the kids were lying against the bars of the cells or on the floor to get some sleep, but they are still on the edge. Kenny was still wide-awake, while Karen was slumbering next to him that he was keeping the critical ill Kylie McDaniels Company and calm. In addition, that Dovahkiin was still awake watching for any sign of movement and noise.

"Why the fuck, it had gotten very quiet around here….Here is our second chance to get out of this hellhole?" Dovahkiin ranted to himself, as he was silently studying the hinges on the cell door to get everyone out of there away from these sick freaks.

"Dude, chill out that we will be out of this mess!" Kenny replied when Dovahkiin had stopped in his panicking tracks to turn round to look at him with a concerned look that had formed on his face.

"We don't be in this mess in the first place, if Stan's dad quit being a fucking follower with every trend that comes along." Dovahkiin expressed his annoyance for Randy that was building up ever since BarBrady was fired from the force for a second time. "Dude, we had lost ourselves on who we are in this town, during all of this… Mr. Marsh is becoming like my grandpa Hughes with his campaign against the slang name for Saginaw." before he had gone back to studying the door once again. "Shit…" Kenny mumbles under his breath, as he was walking back toward his own little slumbering sister who had curled up next to Kylie

At the same time, back in town where both anxiety and hope had filled the air for the safe return of their children and a possible strike from the ads. Cut to the empty police station inside the weapon supply room. Both BarBrady and McDaniels had entered there, while the rest of the squad is out in full force searching in every building within town right now.

"Please, George… Don't go up to those mountains alone without any backup, you're still hurt!" McDaniels said in a clearly seen panic, while she had was grabbing onto his jacket that he was planning to go undercover to rescue the boys from harm as a civilian.

"Mary, I must do this on my own to prove to you and the rest of the town that I'm ready to come back to serve the town." BarBrady explained when they had looks into each other's eyes for a quick second, before he leaves for the mountains. "Wish me some luck that I'll be back with those kids, and the arrest of those sickos." After he had left, all sudden Mayor McDaniels had decided to pulls her cell out of her coat's pocket to call someone.

"Harrison, it is me, you and your men need to back up BarBrady that he is going on a suicide mission up in the mountains to find those kids, he is still in great pain from being wounded by that Myers' boy." McDaniels spoke into her cell, more like giving an order out." Please, get to the foothills fast, before he gets hurt more." After Yates had ended his brief call with the mayor, which all of his officers had gathered around him at that moment to hear Yates' orders?"What is it, Sarge?" Murphey questioned his superior when he had seen his white as a ghost face.

"Boys, we need to back BarBrady up that the chief knows where those kids are hidden at….Ramirez, take point….Actually, do everything." Yates ordered that a lone young Latino SWAT officer just stood there looking annoyed that his last name had turned into a running gag by his fellow officers, because of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2.

"Goddamnit, you guys… An enough with that Call of Duty's Ramirez gag, which it is overused now." Officer Ramirez snapped back at his fellow officers, while Officer McDaniels was standing next to his dog and his brother in law, Officer Knowles shrugging their shoulders at each other's, as they were waiting for orders.

Cut back to The S.A.C's mountain clubhouse at the same time, inside the main dining room where Leslie had ordered an audience with the boys, Dovahkiin, Jimmy and Jenna that she was planning to get a rid of them for once all.

"Why hello there, Kyle…. It is nice to see you again, after your town had destroyed me." Leslie said in a flirty tone, when she had seen Kyle was standing in front of her that he looks in great rage for all of her lies to betray his friends.

"You lied to me about my friends betraying me …You had destroyed a lot of people's lives that you're like Mabus." Kyle clamored his rage out when he was openly glaring at her inhumane face that she was wearing a cunning smile on her skin hanging off from her robotic skeleton looking face. While Leslie was not paying any attention to the rest of the group, that Jenna was digging into her pocket hitting the button on her Smartphone to release the virus on to Leslie. All sudden Leslie was feeling weird seconds after the upholding the virus within her was complete.

"Leslie, are you okay?" William P. Connelly asks that he had notice she feeling unbalance that the computer virus had covered her body within her seconds."I'm fine….William!" Leslie screamed that she was shrugging the situation off, which she thinks she needs a much needed reboot of her system. "I'm the one, who had pulled the strings to get Chef to join this group to slowly pick your town apart by a little."

"You fucking bitch….You killed Chef by brainwashing him to join this sick club by these sickos." Cartman ranted.

XXXXXX

Meanwhile outside of the compound that BarBrady was standing there in the bushes loading his pistol with a new clip, when all sudden he had heard rustling from the woods behind him that he had pointed his weapon when he had seen PC and Vicky had emerged from the woods.

"PC and Vicky… What are you doing here that it is not safe here for any civilian at all?" BarBrady questioned them that he looks super scared when he had saw them heading toward him.

"BarBrady, you are still hurt that you need help to get those kids out of here." Victoria explained on the reason why they are that they can see the pain within BarBrady at that moment. All sudden PC had sneaked inside the building from the back with his gun draw with BarBrady and Vicky at his side.

"Vicky, you can escort those kids to safety, while both I and BarBrady take on Fucking AD queen and her minions to save this town." PC Principal added when he had looks at Victoria for a quick second. However, unknown to them that most of the local police force had arrived on the scene with their armed vehicles that they are planning to storm the compound at any second.

"Be careful, BarBrady is somewhere that he needs extra coverage, boys!" Yates shouts orders out when everyone is getting ready to head into there. They had spread out over the area like locusts... Inside the compound, that Victoria had found the cage children that all of the kids were excited to see their principal standing in front of them.

"Principal Victoria, Thank God, you're here that we need medical help for Kylie McDaniels that she doesn't look at all…..We don't know these people had taken Stan , his friends, Dovahkiin, and Jimmy somewhere" Wendy explained that Vicky had turned the key that the door which it opens up that all of the kids had stepped out of their cages. Both BarBrady and PC were searching through the room s within the room when they both had entered the room.

"BarBrady and PC, watch out!" Stan screamed when the members of the S.A.C had charged at them, but PC was too quick for them that he had used his martial arts skills to disarm them that Dovahkiin had used his ground stomp attack with one foot to knock the remaining pervs out cold from the force. All sudden Leslie was changing skin color like a green screen color, and she had opened her mouth came music, which it was Rick Astley's Never Gonna Give You up.

"What you humans had done to me?' Leslie demanded when she looks at the kids who was standing before her that her eyes were glowing bright red.

"Hey, Leslie, you had got super rick rolled." Jenna said along with a soft laugh that is when she had decided to lunge at the short and spiky lilac colored hair girl, but both BarBrady and PC had shot her many times that the reign of terror of Leslie could be over, maybe? That is when the members of SWAT had jumped through the windows with their guns drawn.

"FRRRREEEEEZZZEEEE… Hands up, and get down on the floor now!" SWAT members shouted their orders out. All sudden that a robotic looking Leslie had risen from her spot of blue colored liquid stained carpet.

"Humans, you can't destroy me at all that I'm bigger like a hive." Leslie proclaimed that her voice sounds more robotic before that all sudden she had collapsed backward on the ground that she had suffered a gunshot wound to the heart. Everyone within the room looks in shock when they look over to see BarBrady standing there with a smoking gun in his hands. Outside of the building was swarming with EMTS, Firefighters, and Police officers along with those news reporters, who was there to alert the rest of the world about the ads. All of the local children were happy to see their parents, who were rushing toward them with happy looks on their faces.

"BarBrady, Mayor McDaniels wants to see you at her office right now." Yates said to his former superior that he had gotten off from the phone with the mayor a few seconds ago.

An hour later, back in town… Cut to South Park City Hall inside the pressroom that all of the local media had gathered from press release that BarBrady had gotten his job back on the force. It was a re swearing in ceremony that he was being sworn in as police chief again by the mayor, in the presence of Yates, Murphey, Dawson along the city council members, her aides and the boys.

"As a community that we were so wrapped up to make ourselves progressive and modern with the times that we had forgotten about the big things like taking things for granted, family and friends." McDaniels spoke from the podium, while the restated Chief BarBrady and her aides stood at her side. "We need to bring that again to make South Park great."

Later on that day, cut at the South Park Bus station that Jenna was coming home that her work was work for now, which the boys were there to see her off to return to Saginaw.

"Well, you guys….Thanks for the crazy adventure in your little screwy town that I need to return to the warzone for my town?" Jenna said in a sarcastic tone that she does not want to leave South Park now. "If you guys are ever in Sagnasty… Look me up."

"See you later, Jenna that this is goodbye for now." Dovahkiin said that is when Jenna had hugged her bestie in a tight bear up; she had gotten on the waiting bus to head out on the journey toward home. Meanwhile at the now abandoned S.A.C.'s clubhouse inside the dark filled sitting room that the mangled Leslie had returned to alive that her hardware was not damaged at all.

 _ **"The End"**_


	24. Deleted Scenes

**Chapter 24: Deleted Scenes**

 **Scene 1**

After the local police force had returned from their strike that the local Junior Detectives squad had went back to Cartman's house, down in the basement that they were working on the case out of there. Kenny had returned from his volunteer shift at the hospital for boosting ill children's spirits.

"Hey, Kenny….How is your volunteering gig working?" Dovahkiin asks that Kenny sit down at his desk to put his head between his arms to rest a little.

"Shhh…I want some peace and quiet for a second you guys." Kenny replied that his voice was more muffed before that he did not bother to look up at all, while his friends are hovering over him, and Cartman was busy with messing with Kyle right now.

"Goddamnit, Cartman…Quit being a fucking ass that we have a serial vandal case to solve right now." Kyle protested that he had yanked Cartman's left hand away from his super curly hair."Ha-Ha…." Cartman was laughing that it was only egging Kyle on.

"Guys…..Fucking chill now that we have to catch Josh Myers right now." Dovahkiin shouted, as he had stepped between them to end the fight, plus Kenny was still lying there like a slug that he was too tired to move at all.

"Well, we are overworked right now, thanks to Stan's dad for fucking BarBrady over by making us work harder." Cartman shouted at Stan, who was standing there looking dumbfounded at him.

"Oh, fuck you, Cartman! What my dad have to do with this discussion" Stan said that he looks at him for bringing his dad into this argument.

"Oh, hamburgers…." Butters added in panic when he was looking at them arguing over stupid stuff again.

"Goddamnit, you guys that this is what the ads wants to see us to destroy each other by dividing us all." Dovahkiin sighed with disgust.

"Will you guys shut the fuck up that I'm trying to rest my eyes for a second?" Kenny ranted loudly when he had popped his head up, which he looks super annoyed at them.

"Hell, we must blackmail your stupid ass dad to get him to admit about him tackling BarBrady to cause the misfiring of BarBrady's gun had injured David." Cartman replied along with thinking hardly that he wants to get back at Randy for calling him fat online.

"Cartman, what the hell are you doing?" Kyle added that he looks super shocked at him that it is impossible to stand up against the progressive townsfolk to plead for BarBrady.

"Well, we can get Officer McDaniels on our side that he hate Stan's dad with a passion for fucking the town and his job up?" Cartman answered.

"Dude, you're so right that Alex has a sick daughter to take care of, because of your dad's stupid decisions for the town is prompting Alex to move his family away from here." Kenny expressed his broiling opinion as well too.

XXXXX

 **Scene 2**

Meanwhile at Hell Pass Hospital inside the surgical waiting room, where some of the local officers along with Yates were there waiting for any news for BarBrady, who was currently in emergency surgery right now that Yates had noticed a sad looking Mayor McDaniels sitting there that she had her hands covering her face. Therefore, nobody can see her crying that she was feeling guilty for putting BarBrady into danger by firing him.

"Mayor, it is not your fault for this senseless act of violence." Yates said, as he had stepped forward toward to comfort her at that moment.

"Yes, it is my fault that I've his blood on my hands right now, Harrison." McDaniels spoke in a teary and guilty tone when she had looks up at him with those tear filled eyes that black colored eyeliner was smearing down her face. Officer McDaniels had stepped out of the bathroom in his uniform that Foley had bagged his blood stained civilian clothes as a part of evidence for the case that in silent, he had withdrawal his hinted transfer with Michigan State Police. All sudden, something in the room had caught their eyes, which it was Randy and the other councilors.

"Well…Well…Well…It is Mr. Progressive himself had decided to show his face within the lion's den right now!" Officer McDaniels spoke with such venom, while he was clearly glaring him down. That is when a depressed Mayor McDaniels had motioned to her grown son to stop with her left hand.

"Mayor, are you letting him talk down to me like this?" Randy demanded that he looks applauded over Alex's unkind yet true remark about him.

"Marsh, I don't give a shit about being progressive right now." McDaniels snapped back at him that she does not want to be around anybody at all. She had gotten up from her seat to get away from Randy, which she feels destroyed within right now. "Harrison, I want every officer and detective on the street to find this fucker." As she stood there looking at Yates, who had nodded in agreement with her, while she was walking toward the window to look out over the brightly lit downtown in the distance, as she looks over her shoulder that she had seen Dr. Gouache had came off from the elevator.

"Mary…" Dr. Gouache said when he had seen the haggard looking McDaniels among the small crowd.

"Jeff, how is BarBrady doing right now?" McDaniels questioned when the scrub wearing doctor.

"The surgery went fine that the bullet had severed the artery in his shoulder, which he is lucky to survive from the blood loss." Gouache explained about BarBrady's critical, yet sable condition. "He is in recovery right now."

"Uh-oh, my god…What had I'd done." McDaniels broke down in a panic.

XXXXX

 **Scene 3**

One day at South Park Elem. School in the main hallway, before the first bell ring for class to start while the kids were horse rounding, and chatting up a storm among friends before class that is when both PC and Victoria were rushing out of the office to confront someone again.

"Where is Hughes at that I'm going to break his legs?" P.C. roar his fury out that Dovahkiin had decided to skip school for the day that he still at war with P.C. for his Sagnasty beanie that he had gotten into trouble for earlier this day, which PC don't know about Dovahkiin's past living in Saginaw, Michigan for most of his young life.

"Peter, please don't start with the breaking the legs threat that a parent could sue us." Victoria clamored over his threats that she knows Denny Hughes is a tough ass when someone hurt his son. In addition, he is a veteran of the American-Canadian and Iraqi campaign.

"Well, PC….He is not here that they did not show up at the bus stop at all this morning." Kyle lied for the dragonborn, who had gone to his watcher's store to train as a better warrior to stand up against the ads.

"If I'm ever find you had help him to play hooking from school that I'll give a month worth of detention." PC threatened the easily afraid students with his threats once again. That is when both he and Vicky had walked away from the scene.

"What a fucking asshole?" Cartman whispered under his tongue. All sudden ….They looks over their shoulder to see Randy was milling through the crowded hallway for the principal's office. "What the fuck is your dad is doing here, Stan?"

"Dude, do I know?" Stan snapped back along with a shrug.

A few second later. Inside the principal's office, Randy had entered the room, where PC was sitting at his desk that he had noticed Randy's frustration had formed on his face.

"Waz up, Marsh… What is wrong?" PC asked that Randy had collapsed on one of the office chairs at that moment.

"Did you have heard the news about BarBrady getting shot last night?" Randy answered.

"Yeah, I did, Marsh?" PC added.

"Mayor McDaniels is blaming herself, and me for this scandal that we needed to get a rid of that bumbling oaf to make ourselves more progressive." Randy explained about the growing outrage over BarBrady being shot within the town right now.

XXXXX

 **Scene 4**

After the raid had ended Leslie's second attempt of bringing mayhem to the town, and her cohorts were captured by the police for kidnapping. Not long after BarBrady's restatement as the town's police chief again. For a quick second that Randy had bumped into BarBrady in hope to apologize his douchey behavior that BarBrady still is on guard with him.

"Look, BarBrady that I'm sorry for getting fired you for the second time, which I was up in my ass with being progressive." Randy nervously said that he was standing there rubbing the back of his neck at that moment.

"Why thank you, Marsh, but you had hurt me bad that I can't trust you right now, because of that?" BarBrady replied.

"But you had forgiven the mayor so fast, BarBrady?" Randy questioned BarBrady's fast forgiveness with the mayor that she had went to the hospital to be at his side when he needed it.

"The reason why, I had forgiven Mary so fast that she had dropped everything to be at my side when I'm needed it. When I was fighting for my life, while you're still on your high horse to being progressive." BarBrady explained that is when the mayor had stepped forward.

"BarBrady, do you've a minute to have a private chat inside my office now?" McDaniels said, as she faced toward BarBrady to give him a brink to him that it is time to get out of there.

 _ **Author's notes: A special treat for the readers…..A short chapter of deleted scenes from this long story, now onto my next story.**_


End file.
